Because of a Scar
by abbymickey24
Summary: It's amazing how one thing can change everything. AU-Starts the summer between James's attack and Bella's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-readers: Vegatenshi, Kim Rathbone, and JaspersBella (A special big thanks to her for giving me the idea for this to begin with)**

**I hope you enjoy this. Chapters will of course be longer. This is just the prologue.**

**-BOAS-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Bella**_

I'd never given much thought to how I would die...well not until I moved to Forks and met Edward.

From the moment, I found out what Edward and his family were I wanted to be like them. I wanted to live forever with the man and family I loved.

I could see my future play out in my head like a movie.

I would have Edward who I loved so much. I would be his equal and we would be together forever. I would have two sisters, figuring Rosalie would eventually come around once I was like her. I would have two brothers who would teach me the things I needed to know. And I would have two surrogate parents that would care for me after I lost my real ones.

I could see us going on hunting trips as a family and traveling to different parts of the world. It would be a dream come true and one I would embrace wholeheartedly.

Little did I know that things were going to change.

I would soon learn that what I thought I knew was no where near the truth. I would learn that the man I was in love with was a lying asshole. I would learn that my best friend was a manipulative bitch. I would learn that my so-called surrogate parents were blinded by their need to see the good in everyone and therefore would overlook obvious evidence to the contrary.

I would learn that Emmett was exactly who I thought he was, the big brother I never had. I would learn that Rose didn't hate me and was smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for. I would learn that two nomads weren't as scary as my last run in with others like them. In fact, they were kind of awesome and would become another brother and sister to me.

Most important I would learn that Jasper was someone I would love even more than I did Edward and that he was my true forever.

And I would learn all of that because of a scar.

**-BOAS-**

**Well what do you think? Have I made you interested yet? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Some of the dialogue in this chapter came from her and was in the email that started this whole idea. I heart you babe. **

**-BOAS-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Bella**_

I was so glad it was summer, especially with the last few months I've had. After almost dying I just wanted to enjoy being with Edward and his family.

As I pulled into the driveway of their house I had to smile. Edward was waiting on the porch for me like I knew he would be. Before I could fully stop my truck he was by my door. I grinned as he opened it for me and helped me down to the ground.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered.

"Good morning."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and started to lead me toward the steps and inside. I couldn't hear anyone moving around, which with Emmett in the house, is kind of odd.

"Where is everybody?"

"Emmett and Rose are upstairs." He answered, shuddering slightly before continuing. "Carlisle is at work, Esme and Alice went shopping over in Olympia, and Jasper is in the living room reading."

I nodded and headed toward the living room, since I hadn't had the chance to spend much time with Jasper. After spending time with him on the way to and in Phoenix I knew he would be fine with me near him.

Walking into the room I went straight to the couch across from him and dropped down onto it.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Bella," He replied tipping his head, but never moved his eyes away from his book.

"What are you reading?"

"God and Generals by Jeffrey Shaara."

"Is it any good?" I asked, glancing briefly at Edward as he sat down beside me.

"It's alright. Not very accurate though."

"Oh, yeah I guess you've probably learned enough to know that."

He finally glanced up and chuckled. "Actually I lived it, so I kind of have first hand knowledge."

"Seriously?" I asked my eyes going wide. "What was that like?"

"Well, only for three years or so. After that-"

"Jasper." Edward said in warning as he cut him off.

"What?" I asked glancing between the two of them.

"It's nothing you need to hear about, Love."

"Why not?"

"Because. Here watch some TV." I looked between him and the remote he was holding out before glancing back over at Jasper.

I barely caught the scowl he sent Edward's way before he went back to reading his book.

"Love, the TV."

I huffed and grabbed the remote Edward was waving in front of me, turning the TV on.

As I flipped through the channels I asked, "Jasper, is this going to bother you?"

"No, Bella. You're fine."

"Kay," I said before going back to the TV.

I finally found a re-run of WipeOut and stopped my channel surfing. I loved this show. It was absolutely hilarious.

I'd only been laughing for a couple of minutes when the channel changed. I sat staring at the radar for the Pacific Northwest for a few seconds before I looked over at Edward, who was holding the remote.

"Why did you change it?"

"Because it was ridiculous."

"That's the whole point. It was funny."

"What's so funny about people falling down and getting hit with things?"

"What's not funny about it?"

He ignored my question and instead said, "This is better for you."

"This is boring."

"It's informative, Isabella."

"What's so informative about it? It's going to rain today and tomorrow and the day after that. Not that big of a shocker."

Jasper chuckled and I felt his amusement hit me. I gave him a grin, earning a wink and another shot of amusement. However, Edward didn't find what I said funny and gave me a frown.

I didn't really want to argue so I let him have his way and turned my eyes back to the TV, feeling them glaze over almost immediately.

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard Edward sigh and say, "I'm sorry, Love. I wish I could take that away for you.".

"Take what away?" I asked confused.

He motioned with his head toward my hand and I looked down, finding my thumb unconsciously running over the scar left behind by James. I was still confused though.

"Why would you want to take it away?"

"It's ugly." He growled and I caught Jasper stiffen slightly.

"It's not ugly. I happen to like it. Call it a war wound if you will."

"Don't be silly, Love. Who would ever want a reminder like that?"

"I do because it tells me something very important."

"And what is that?"

"That I survived. That a nomad attacked me, a measly little human, and I lived through it. Granted, if you had let the change happen I wouldn't technically have lived through it."

"We're not going to have that conversation again."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Of course he didn't want to have this conversation; he never did, but I really didn't want to let him off the hook yet again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Love. You can ask me anything."

"When you ever do get around to changing me, how will you feel about the scars I have then?"

He groaned and for a minute I didn't think he was going to answer, but then he surprised me and pissed me off further all at once.

"When you're changed..." I lifted an eyebrow at that because it sounded like it choked him to say it. "Carlisle and I have a plan where I won't have to bite you."

"Don't I get a choice in how I'm changed? What if I want your mark on me?"

"You don't want that. You're skin is too beautiful to be marred up like that."

"Seriously?" I asked standing up in anger.

"Come on, Love. Don't be like this."

"Like what Edward? Annoyed? Frustrated? Or just pissed off?"

"Language Isabella."

I growled at him. "You did not just reprimand me for using the word pissed."

"It's not becoming, you know that. You've been hanging around Emmett too long."

"Oh well, I'm sorry you're perfect little doll has been completely ruined."

"I didn't say that, Love."

"You didn't have to Edward. The message was loud and clear by this whole conversation." I said as I turned toward Jasper. When he looked up at me I asked, "Can you take me home?"

"You drove over here." Edward growled.

"I know that, but I'm kind of mad and I wouldn't want to wrap my truck around a tree or anything. Wouldn't want to add anymore _ugly_ scars." I sneered the word ugly before asking again, "Can you take me home, Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am." He said putting his book down and standing up.

"Jasper," Edward hissed.

"You can feel how mad she is in my thoughts Edward. I'm not letting her drive off like that."

"I will take her then."

"No you won't, Edward. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't want to be around you right now."

"But his control-"

"Is fine," I said cutting him off this time. "He's been sitting here, feet from me for how long and hasn't attacked. I think I'll be safe the ten minutes it takes to get to my house."

"It only takes a second, Isabella."

"Well, if he comes back with red eyes, you can put _I told you so_ on my headstone." I snapped.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed down the stairs and I shook my head. Of course he would find that funny. Edward, not so much, if the growl he let loose was anything to go by. I couldn't have cared less what he though right now though and moved toward the front door.

Jasper followed closely behind and I could hear Edward hissing words at him, although I couldn't hear what he was saying.

When we got to the front door Jasper reached around me, opening it. Just before I stepped through I turned around and said, "Oh Edward..."

"Yes, Love?" He asked hopefully and I had to fight to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Just so you know my window will be closed tonight." With that I turned and left him standing in the doorway shocked as I walked down to my truck and got in.

Jasper was settled beside me and turning the key in the ignition seconds later. As we pulled away I breathed a sigh of relief and then asked, "What was he saying as we were walking out?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "He was warning me to behave."

"What does he think you are? A child?" Jasper full on laughed at that. It was deep and beautiful. I"d never seen him smile, let alone laugh so I couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was nice seeing him like that.

We quieted down as he turned out of the driveway.

A few miles into the drive I said, "Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome, Bella. I want to thank you too."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For saying what you did about your scar."

"Oh, okay." I said before falling silent with my thoughts.

As we turned onto my street Jasper asked, "You still don't understand why I thanked you do you?"

I chuckled softly, "No."

He laughed too and then I watched my house go by. "Ummm...Jasper? You kind of missed my house."

"I know. There's something I want to show you though. It'll help you understand. That is if you don't mind being alone with me a little longer."

"I don't mind." I said honestly.

He looked over and gave me a quick smile before looking back to the road. I sat back in my seat, wondering what he had to show me.

**-BOAS-**

**Hope you liked it. Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone and IansCutie. I heart you girls hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**READ THE BOTTOM BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE CHALLENGE FOR ALL OF YOU**

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

Bella Swan was full of surprises. Having her go off on Edward and inadvertently sticking up for me was something that I really wanted to see again. Mainly, because when she got angry she was hilarious. The tombstone comment had been perfect and Edward had hated it.

When she'd asked me to take her home I had no problem agreeing. Her defending me on my control would have had me agreeing to just about anything. It's what made me want to show her my own scars. I knew she wouldn't look at me like everyone else does.

Hell, the only emotion flowing out of her right now was curiosity. Anyone else would have had fear, but being alone with me didn't seem to bother her in the least.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" She asked as we passed the Welcome to Forks sign; her curiosity rising higher.

"This place I found a few weeks after we moved here. There's usually a little sun shining through the clouds."

"Ummm...all alright, but I kind of already know you sparkle."

I chuckled. "I know you do, but I sparkle a little differently than the rest of the family."

Her curiosity spiked even higher and-

_And__ every __move __you __make__, __Every__ bond __you __break__, __Every __step __you __take__, __I__'__ll __be __watching__ you__._

I rolled my eyes. I should have known she would call.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I flipped it open and answered.

"Yes Alice."

"_You __were __supposed __to__ take __her __home__."_

"I will."

"_Edward__ is __going__ to__ flip __when __he __finds __out __what __you__'__re __doing__."_

"I, honestly don't care. I'm thinking after this afternoon, Bella isn't going to, either."

"_She __doesn__'__t __need __to __see__ them__, __Jasper__."_

"Well I think she does, so I'll take her home in a little bit."

I hung up the phone, not giving her a chance to respond. As I tossed it up onto the dash of Bella's truck I glanced over. She was watching me with one eyebrow lifted.

"What?"

"You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Alice being her interfering self."

"She's good at that."

"Yeah." I said and then felt a new emotion hit me. "What's got you so amused?"

"Your ringtone for Alice. It fits her perfectly."

"It does, doesn't it." I said laughing a little.

"Do you have one for each of the family?"

"Not yet."

"We'll have to do that sometime."

"Yeah, but right now we're here." I said pulling of the main road and parking between two large trees. We both got out and I walked around to her side. "So I can carry you or we can walk. It's up to you."

"Thank you," She said as she sent me a dose of gratitude.

"For what?"

"Asking. Edward would have just thrown me on his back like a rag doll and ran."

"Well, I'm not Edward." I growled. "You'll always get a choice with me."

"Then I choose to run."

I nodded and crouched down, motioning for her to climb on up. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she jumped a little. My hands caught her thighs as she locked her ankles in front of me. Before she had a tight grip I bounced her a little, causing her to squeal and tighten her grip to keep from falling. Like I would let that happen.

"Damn it, Jasper." She said trying to fight the giggle that ended up escaping.

"Sorry just making sure you were hanging on."

"Well, I am now so giddy-up horsey."

"Yes ma'am. Do you want a gallop or a trot?"

"What's the difference?"

"Your eyes closed or open."

"Eyes open."

"A trot it is." I said before making sure she was secure. When I knew she was, I started running. Her laughter and awe leaving it's own trail behind us.

Even at the slower speed it didn't take me long to get us to our destination. I slowly let her down, letting her get her footing before I let her go.

"So, what now?" She asked.

I took her hand and pushed through the last few trees, coming out on the edge of a cliff.

"Wow," Bella said looking out over the valley below. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's also really quiet. I like to come up here once or twice a week."

"I can see why."

I let Bella look for a while longer as I waited for the sun to break through the clouds. Of course, with my luck it didn't happen. I could still show her though, she'd just have to get closer and feel them.

"Bella, are you ready to know why I thanked you earlier?" I asked.

She spun around and nodded, her eyes going wide when I reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Ummm...Jasper? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it looks like you're taking your shirt off." She said before biting her lip. I didn't miss the way her eyes followed my fingers either.

Once I had the last button undone I shrugged the shirt off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground. Holding my hand out to her I beckoned her forward. She stumbled a little bit and I had to stifle a chuckle. Apparently, my chest was a tad more interesting than the ground as her eyes never left the former.

When she was close I took her hand and held it up. With her palm facing me I pulled her even closer and touched the tips of her fingers to my collarbone.

"Feel," I whispered and moved her hand along the bone, up to my shoulder, and then over to my neck. I continued moving her hand down my chest, across my stomach and up my sides. At one point a touch of lust hit me, but I didn't say anything not wanting to embarrass her.

As I slid her hand up to my shoulder again she finally realized what was under her fingers. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped closer.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked moving both of her hands to my arm and turning it every which way. I was surprised when I felt absolute anger course through her instead of the usual disgust and fear. When I didn't answer right away she asked again, "What happened?"

I sucked in an unnecessary breath and after letting it out I told her my story.

I told her everything that I could remember about my human life, my time in the Confederate Army, the day I met Maria, and about my change. I told her about the first part of my vampire life and was taken aback by the amount of anger that poured off her. She was absolutely livid for me. It was an amazing feeling.

I told her how I found some comfort in the middle of all the death and destruction when Peter and then Charlotte were turned. I told her how I'd let them escape and the punishment I'd received for it. I told her how they came back for me and how I slipped into a depression with the way I fed. By the time I got to when I'd met Alice tears were rolling down her face.

I reached up and wiped them away, but more fell to replace them. "I didn't tell you this to make you cry."

"I know." She said, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out. "I just...you..." Her sadness flipped to anger in a second and she hissed, "That son of a bitch!"

"Who?"

"Edward. How could he say that shit about mine with you sitting right there?"

"I already knew how he felt, Bella. It wasn't a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't let me get away with not telling her, but I knew she loved Edward too and didn't want to say anything.

"Jasper? Has he said something?"

"Not exactly, but I can feel what he feels when he looks at me. What they all feel."

"All of them, even Alice?"

"Yeah."

"What do they feel?" She asked, but looked like she didn't want to know. I told her anyway.

"Disgust, pity, and fear."

"Seriously?"

"That's if they look at me at all. Usually you can tell they're looking over my shoulder or something. They never make eye contact if they can help it."

Her face turned red as her anger shot sky high. I shot her a dose of calm, but pulled it away just as quickly when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm going to kick their asses. All of their asses, Edward's and Alice's especially. What right do they have to treat you that way? You're family and her mate, they're supposed to love you and accept you for who you are no matter what. What makes them better than you? I mean, seriously, if you think about it you're way better. You lived a horrible existence and could have stayed or become a sadistic bastard like James, but you didn't. You're kind and sweet and protective."

She stopped her rant and I just lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your anger and faith are..."

"Justified." She finished for me. "You told me I was worth it, well guess what Jasper, you're worth it too. You shouldn't be made to feel like you're an outsider. You're an important part of that family too and one I'm thinking I want to hang out with the most now. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course." I answered immediately. "Granted, the better question would be if it's okay with Edward."

"He will just have to deal. We are going to be friends whether Edward likes it or not." She said grinning at me.

I couldn't help but grin back at her words, feeling her determination.

"Well, alright Darlin'."

She nodded her head as if to say damn straight and I chuckled.

We didn't say anything else since at that moment the sun finally broke through the clouds. Her eyes widened as they took me in. "I can see what you meant now." She whispered, her eyes darting all over my chest and arms. Her anger was back, but it was mixed in with love, happiness, and gratitude.

"What's with that cocktail of emotions Darlin'? I can understand the anger, but the love, happiness, and gratitude are throwing me for a loop."

"Well, I love your friends because they saved you, I'm happy and thankful you survived and I got to meet you. And if at all possible I would like to meet Peter and Charlotte one day."

"I think we'll be able to make that happen one day."

"Good. Oh, also when I become like you and if I ever see that sadistic bitch, I will be ripping her to shreds just so you know."

"Yes ma'am. I'll hold her down for you."

"Thank you."

We stood there just a few minutes longer before I knew I needed to get her home. Her dad would be looking for her and I didn't want him to worry.

Reaching down I picked my shirt up off the ground and put it back on. "You ready to head back?" I asked as I buttoned it up.

"Yeah, but first..." She said before wrapping her arms around my waist in a tight hug. "Thank you for showing and telling me about your scars."

"You're welcome." I said hugging her back.

We pulled apart a few seconds later and I crouched down.

Once she was in place I took off back to her truck, going the same pace as I had before.

As I ran Bella propped her chin on my shoulder and asked, "Does my scent bother you with me this close?"

"Not at all, why?"

"It's just Edward talks about your control and yet I've never seen anything to make me think you have any less than the rest of them."

"I'm probably more controlled than any of them, except Carlisle. I've slipped yes, but I've also changed a lot of people into vampires and never had a problem."

"Thinking you wouldn't slip is just stupid. After your upbringing, you could say, it's bound to happen sometime."

"You Miss Swan have surprised me yet again."

"Why?" She asked and I could feel her smile against my neck.

"Because you are just so nonchalant about it."

"Ehh, I didn't know those people. Just don't go eating the townfolk though. Well maybe Jessica, Lauren, or Mike." She said laughing.

I burst out laughing and actually stumbled, almost dropping her.

"You should smile and laugh more often Whitlock. It suits you."

"Whitlock?"

"That is your last name is it not?"

"It was when I was human, but you know I go by Hale."

"Yes, but I like Whitlock better. I'm going to start calling you that."

"Does that mean I can call you by a nickname?"

"If you want. Just nothing stupid."

"Never. I'll have to think about it though and get back to you."

"I'll be waiting."

We fell silent as I finished up the run to her truck. As we were getting settled inside my phone beeped from the dash.

Grabbing it I saw I had many missed calls and texts.

There were some from Edward asking where the hell I was. Some from Alice asking where the hell I was. I ignored those and went to the last text. When I opened it I was surprised to see it was from Peter.

_Tell __Little__ Bit__ we__'__ll __meet__ her__ sooner __than __both __of__ you __think__._

"What's up?" Bella asked leaning over to see my phone.

I turned it so she could read the text and said, "It's from Peter."

"How did he know?"

"Because it's Peter. He just knows shit."

"Like Alice?"

"No, it's hard to explain really. It does make him cocky though."

My phone beeped again and I laughed as I read the next text.

_Char __says __I__'__m__ very __cocky__. *__wiggles __eyebrows__*_

"Is he special?" Bella asked after she read it too, causing me to burst out laughing again.

"Maybe a little. Oh hell, who am I kidding. Peter is very special."

"I thought so," She said sitting back up in the seat.

I shook my head still laughing softly as I started up her truck and turned back toward her house.

We rode in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. That was another thing I think I was going to like about Bella. She didn't feel the need to be a chatterbox, like some people I knew.

As we pulled onto her road I immediately saw what was waiting for us.

I groaned because he couldn't just back the fuck off sometimes. Bella heard me and glanced over.

"What?"

"Edward's at your house."

"Seriously? I thought I was clear on him staying away tonight."

"Apparently not clear enough."

"Well, let's see if I can succeed this time."

I pulled to a stop in her driveway seconds later and he didn't even give the truck time to stop before he was pulling the door open.

He stood in the open doorway, his eyes darting every which way over her.

"Would you move?" Bella asked her voice laced with anger.

"I need to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"Seriously?"

"His control is-"

"Fine." Bella snapped, cutting him off. She wasn't done yet though. "Are his eyes red?"

"No."

"Is my heart still beating?"

"Yes."

"Do you smell fresh blood?"

"No."

"Then I am fanfuckingtastic Edward. Now back the hell up."

"Language, Isabella." He chastised and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He just had to keep digging that hole. I wonder if I should find him a shovel make it a little easier.

"Fucking shit and damn it all to hell, Edward. Get over it."

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked me, ignoring the words Bella used.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing I just showed her something."

"What?"

Well, he asked. I opened my mind and let him see. His growls grew with each new image until they were a constant.

"That won't happen, She will not go near them." He said.

"I think that's up to her."

"She is sitting right here." Bella said glaring at Edward. "So, would you care to let me in on who I won't be going near and you better not say Peter and Charlotte."

"They're dangerous."

"No more than you are." Bella said.

That shocked him and he looked down at her quickly. "I'd never hurt you Isabella."

"And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't either."

"You don't know them."

"Has he ever met Peter and Charlotte?" She asked looking over at me.

"Once or twice, but he's never hung around long enough to actually get to know them. They're covered in scars like I am."

"Ahhh, now I understand." She said looking back at Edward. "I will meet them one day and you'll just have to deal with it."

"Isabella..."

"You can go Edward."

"But..."

"I haven't changed my mind from earlier. You acting like you are now and how you act toward Jasper's scars just makes that decision much more easier to keep. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day. I'll call."

"Fine," He huffed. God, has he always been this whiny. He growled in my direction and I smirked. "Let's go Jasper."

"Actually, Jasper you can stay. If you want." Bella said giving me a smile.

I would have liked nothing more than to stay and talk to her, but I needed to hunt. Not because she affected me, but because it had been a few days.

Reluctantly I said, "I need to go tonight, but if you want to talk you can call anytime."

"I'll do that. Thanks again for telling me your story."

"You're welcome. Oh and I'll let you know on that nickname later."

"Kay. Bye Jasper."

She slid out of the passenger side as I got out too. She ignored Edward completely as she walked around her truck, up the stairs, and into her house.

"You two seem to be forming a nice little friendship." Edward spat sarcastically.

"Yeah, she's cool. Maybe if you didn't have her so high up on that pedestal you'd see that."

"She's human and fragile. You should have never shown her what you did or told her anything about your time with Maria."

"Why? Because you find it so deplorable? You seem to have forgotten those ten years you spent away from Carlisle and Esme, or are you just hoping they disappear if you don't think about it?"

"Go to hell Jasper?"

I clicked my tongue. "Language Eddie."

He hissed causing me to laugh. I was doing that a lot today.

I started to back up, heading for the woods behind me. "You might want to watch yourself. You keep going the way you are and you're going to piss her off too much. I have a feeling she won't put up with it."

"You know nothing about her."

"Not yet anyway." I said before turning and shooting off into the woods. I could hear his growls and couldn't help to get one more parting shot in. "But lucky for me I will soon."

**-BOAS-**

**So what do you guys think? Let me know and while you're reviewing I need a nickname Jasper can call Bella. Not the usual Swan, Bells, or Darlin' though something else. Not Little Bit either because that's Peter's name for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone and IansCutie. I heart you girls hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**READ THE BOTTOM BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE CHALLENGE FOR ALL OF YOU**

**Thank you to everyone who sent in suggestions on Bella's nickname. There were so many good ones. I used a few for Jasper to test out, but the actually winning one came from Blueseedfan. Thanks hon. **

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

I groaned and rolled over, squinting against the unexpected sunlight pouring through my window.

Well hell, now what was I going to do today? Edward and the others would probably all be gone hunting or something. Plus I was still mad at him so it wouldn't really matter if he was home or not. And if I was being honest I was mad at the rest of the family too.

I mean how dare they treat Jasper like he was a freak just because of the way he looked. He couldn't help it and they should just be happy he was still alive.

I know I hadn't been around him that much, didn't know him that well before yesterday, but he is kind of awesome. Who wouldn't want to hear about all the things he'd seen and done? Maybe that made me weird, but I didn't care.

Pushing the covers off me I decided to start the day. I still didn't know what I was going to do, but I'd figure something out.

After a quick shower I dressed in a pair of shorts and a grey and black v-neck t-shirt and put my hair up in a ponytail. I slipped on a pair of black converse and then grabbed my phone. While I'd been in the shower I thought that maybe Angela would want to go to the bookstore.

As I walked downstairs I pulled up her number and waited. She answered after the second ring.

_"Hey Bella."_

"Hey Ang. How is your summer so far?"

_"Well considering it's only been a week. Good."_

"Right." I said laughing. "What are you doing today?"

_"Nothing. Why?"_

"I was thinking about going to the bookstore in Port Angeles. You want to go with me?"

_"Of course. I'm ready when you are."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes then."

_"Kay. Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some juice and a toaster strudel. I ate breakfast quickly and then headed over to Angela's house. She was waiting on the front steps and hopped up as soon as I pulled into the driveway.

She got in on the passenger side smiling.

"I'm glad you called. I thought it was going to be a boring day." She said.

"Me too."

"So no Edward today?"

"No. He went off with the family to hike somewhere." I answered.

"And you didn't want to go?"

"And risk breaking something?" I asked. "I don't think so.

She laughed before moving onto the topic of school. We spent the rest of the drive talking about what we thought Senior year was going to be like and whether or not Mike and Jessica would ever start dating.

I pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore and found a space. We walked inside and headed over to the coffee shop first, each getting something to drink before separating.

I wandered through the different aisles, letting my eyes skim over titles as I sipped my coffee. Before I knew it I found myself in the non-fiction section. When I came upon books for the Civil War I got an idea.

I really wanted to get Jasper a present, especially after he'd trusted me enough to share his past with me. As I looked at the different titles though I realized I didn't know which books he had and which ones he didn't. I was pretty sure though I had a higher shot of getting one he did have.

As I stood there contemplating my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

Pulling it from my pocket I checked the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

My confusion only deepened when I read the message...

**What do you get when you cross a rooster and peanut butter?**

What the hell?

Before I could even think a new message from the same number buzzed through. I couldn't stop the laugh as I read...

**A cock that sticks to the roof of your mouth.**

Shaking my head I sent a text back...

_Who is this?_

I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

**Ahh, Little Bit you wound me.**

_Peter...seriously? How did u get my number?_

**Because I'm awesome.**

_Or u have a gift._

**That too. Anyway expect these little tidbits of knowledge daily from now on.**

_Tidbits of knowledge or dirty jokes?_

**Yeah, those too. There might also be a picture here and there. U never know.**

_I look forward to it then. I think._

**You're probably going to regret that.**

_I'm sure I will._

***grins evilly* Any way back to the reason I sent u a text.**

_There was an actual reason._

**Yes. Top shelf fourth book from the right.**

My brow furrowed and I glanced up finding the book he said, frowning when I saw the title.

_A Civil War cookbook? Really?_

**Fifth book. Sorry my gift isn't perfect.**

I replaced the first book and grabbed the other one.

_Confederate Military History of Texas?_

**That's the one. Turn to page 48**

I quickly flipped to the page and my mouth dropped open. There in the bottom right corner was Jasper in full military uniform.

_Holy shit!_

**Thought you'd like that. And he will too.**

_He doesn't have this one?_

**Nope**

_Oh my god, Peter. Thank you so much._

**Welcome Little Bit. Now I'm off to sex up my wife. Text u tomorrow.**

I laughed and sent back...

_Have fun._

***wiggles eyebrows***

I slipped my phone back into my pocket after his last text and then looked back to the book. I couldn't believe I was looking at a human Jasper. It was weird kind of, since he looked exactly the same. Granted I don't know why I thought he wouldn't.

I moved to read the short passage beside his name. It told a little about his military career and that he was the youngest major ever, then and now, before moving on to explain about his disappearance. They chalked it up to Union soldiers.

Ha, if they only knew.

I took one more look at his picture and then shut the book. I didn't need Angela sneaking up on me and seeing it too. That would be hard to find an excuse for, especially since I couldn't lie for shit.

Tucking the book under my arm I went in search of her though. Now that I had the book I couldn't wait to give it to him. Angela was standing by the magazines when I found her and thankfully she was ready to go, since she'd already gotten what she wanted to.

We quickly paid and then she suggested lunch down the street. I really wanted to say no, but that would have been rude so we walked down to McDonald's.

After we ate we headed back to the truck and I drove us back to Forks. As soon as I dropped Angela off with a wave and see you later I went over to the Cullen house.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I hopped out and raced up to the front door, tripping over the last step in my haste. I caught my balance and looked up to find Esme standing in the doorway with a smile.

"You all right dear?" She asked.

"Yes, just my inner klutz coming out."

She smiled wider and held the door open so I could go in. "I didn't know you were stopping by today. It's a nice surprise."

"I didn't think I was either, but I found something at the bookstore and wanted to bring it over."

"Oh, well Edward isn't here right now. He, Alice, Emmett, and Rose went hunting."

"Did Jasper go too? He's actually the one I wanted to see."

Shocked crossed her face briefly before her features smoothed out and she said. "No he's here. He went hunting last night."

"Good."

"He's up in his study."

"Can I go up?"

"I..I don't know. Are you sure you'll be...?"

She trailed off, but I knew what she was thinking and I had to stop the eye roll. Even though it pissed me off that she would worry about his control too.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Well all right dear. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

I nodded and without another word to her I turned and ran up the stairs. As I turned the corner I saw Jasper leaning against the door frame waiting on me.

"Hey, panecillo." He said.

"What did you just call me?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"It's Spanish for muffin."

I wrinkled my nose at that, causing him to laugh.

"So I take it that's a no?"

"It's a big no," I said. "I'm a friend not food."

He busted out laughing and shook his head. "Fine, I'll find something else."

_Yes, I got him to laugh again._ I thought, happy with my accomplishment.

It was then he noticed the book in my hand and he cocked an eyebrow at it. "What do you have there?"

"Oh I got this for you today. Peter said you didn't have it."

"You talked to Peter?" He asked taking the book from me as I handed it over.

"Yeah, at first I didn't know who the hell sent me a text since it was a dirty joke."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah that sounds like Peter."

"But once I found out who it was he pointed me to the book. Granted, he did say a cookbook first."

Another chuckle came from him as he motioned me into his study. "He's such an idiot sometimes. I seriously think he was dropped on his head one too many times as a human and a vampire."

"I could see that, however he did come through on this one."

"What do you mean?"

"Page 48."

I watched as he flipped to the right page and then his jaw dropped. "Woah. That's..."

"Awesome?" I supplied when he trailed off.

"I was going to say weird, but awesome works too."

I laughed and dropped down onto the leather sofa by the door. As he continued to thumb through the book, probably reading it as well, I glanced around his space. Two walls were covered in bookshelves each shelf filled with either books or Civil War memorabilia. The wall facing me was painted a deep red and had a fireplace right in the middle with two windows on each side.

Other than the couch there was a large armchair, an ottoman, and a chaise lounger all in black leather. There was also little end tables and a globe standing under one window. I loved the room and thought it fit him perfectly.

"Thank you so much Cisne." He said dropping down beside me and bringing my attention to him.

"What does that one mean?"

"Swan in Spanish."

I wrinkled my nose again not really liking that one since it sounded close to sissy.

He chuckled. "Something else then."

I nodded and asked, "Did you read the book while standing there?"

"Of course." He said. "And again thank you."

"You're welcome."

He gave me a smile and leaned back against the cushions. "So what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we could read. It's really peaceful in here."

"Then reading it is buttercup."

I scoffed.

"No?" He asked fighting back a laugh.

"It makes me sound like a horse." I answered glancing around hoping to find something to throw at him. There was nothing so I settled for kicking his leg, only succeeding in hurting my toe.

"Okay sorry. I won't call you that or anything that could be a horse name."

"Or food."

"Or food." He agreed.

I nodded and stood up, limping toward a bookshelf to find something to read.

"You okay?"

I glanced back and found him watching me, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine. You'd think I'd know that kicking a vampire would result in only hurting myself."

"You'd think-"

I cut him off. "I would suggest you not finish that sentence, Whitlock. I have a whole slew of books at my disposal that I won't hesitate to throw."

"Alright, alright" He said holding his hands up. "Find something for us to read and I'll be nice."

I turned back to the shelf and let my fingers trace the different titles until I came to one I'd always wanted to read, but never got around to it.

I pulled it from the shelf and went back over showing it to Jasper.

"Gone With The Wind? Really?"

"Yeah. Is it okay?"

"Of course, it's actually one of my favorite books. Even though the accuracy leaves something to be desired sometimes."

"Will you read it to me though? That way you don't have to wait for me to finish a page."

"I'd love to read it to you."

I grinned and turned, laying down on the sofa. My feet were propped up on the arm and I let my head rest just against his leg.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I got comfortable.

"Yeah." He said before opening up the book to the first page. I closed my eyes as he started.

_"Scarlet O'Hare was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught by her charm as the Tarleton twins were."_

As he continued to read I got lost in the story. His voice was deep and rich, giving the story a life of its own in the quiet room. I could picture everything he described perfectly in my head.

Occasionally he would stop, answering a question I'd ask or telling me the accurate part, before he'd continue.

I knew that-

"Ow." I said and then opened my eyes when I felt a sharp tug on my hair.

"Shit sorry."

"No worries. Is there a reason why you pulled my hair though?" I asked reaching up to rub the spot at my temple.

"No, I didn't even realize I was messing with it. Sorry again."

"It's fine. Although aren't vampires supposed to have these infinite minds where they can keep track of many things at once?"

He, in a very human and immature move, stuck his tongue out at me. "Yes, I guess it's just been a while since I was this comfortable with someone. I used to do it with my younger sister. She couldn't read and I would read to her."

I smiled and then watched as his eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked.

"I'd forgotten that until now." He said shaking his head in shock.

"Do you remember anything else?"

He looked to be deep in thought before a smile grew on his face. "I would always end up pulling her hair too."

I could feel his contentment seep into me as he again lost himself in his thoughts. Wanting to keep him feeling that way I lifted my head up and fanned my hair out over his legs.

"Well, mess with it to your heart's content then." I said settling my head back against his leg.

He sent me a burst of gratitude, causing me to sigh in happiness at being able to give him a piece of his human life back.

I closed my eyes as his hand ran through my hair and he started reading again.

I don't know how long I lay there, but I do know his hand in my hair felt really good and I do know I dozed off at some point.

When I woke up it was to the door of Jasper's study being slammed open. I shot up off the couch startled and glanced immediately at the door, finding Edward and Alice standing there.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked angrily.

"We were reading." Jasper answered.

"Actually I was sleeping." I said. "Thanks for waking me up by the way." I didn't miss the sarcasm in my voice so I know they didn't either.

"There's a perfectly good couch in my room, Love."

"Yes, but I was here so what was the point in walking up all those stairs. Plus, this one was comfy." I said looking over at Jasper and winking.

He stifled a laugh as Edward seemed to puff up with even more anger. "And mine's not?"

"Ehh, it's okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But how could you sleep? You let your guard down and-"

"If the next words out of your mouth are about his control I swear my window will stay closed for a month." I hissed.

"Edward I would stop."

Those were the first words Alice had spoken and I moved my eyes to her. She was looking at Jasper and didn't look too happy either.

I rolled my eyes. It's not like they'd caught him with his teeth in my neck. Plus, she would have seen it if it was going to happen.

"I'm going home." I said before turning to Jasper to tell him goodbye.

However, Edward spoke before I could. "Why? I haven't seen or talked to you all day. I missed you, Love."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." I said. "If you want me to stay you should be nicer and not get all angry over something as stupid as me falling asleep."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad."

I glanced up at Jasper and caught a quick flash of something I couldn't place as he watched Edward. It was gone before I could really think about it and he looked down at me smiling.

Again before either one of us could say anything Edward interrupted. "Let's go listen to some music."

"A please would be nice."

"Please." He bit out.

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you." I then looked back to Jasper. "Thank you for reading to me."

"You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for the book."

"You're welcome too. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

I gave him a wave and the followed Edward out of the door. Alice stepped into the room and shut herself inside with Jasper.

I spent an hour listening to music with Edward before I got bored with the classical and decided to head home.

"I'm going to go." I said standing up.

"But you just got up here."

"I've been here an hour. Plus it's close to dinner time and I need to go cook for Charlie."

"Okay," He said before a look of hope crossed his face and he asked, "Will your window be open tonight?"

I almost said no, but then decided to throw him a bone. Maybe if I did he would be nicer the next time I wanted to spend time with Jasper.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Love." He said giving me a hug.

I returned it and stepped back smiling.

He led me downstairs, but before he could get the front door open Jasper came flying down the stairs.

When he stopped in front of me he was holding out Gone with the Wind. "I thought you might want to continue reading it."

I grinned and grabbed the book before wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said returning the hug. I could hear Edward sputtering behind me.

Stepping away I turned and asked, "What is the issue?"

"You hugged him."

"And I did it last night too. So again what is the issue?"

"You hugged him last night? While you were alone?"

"Yes, after he told me about his past. Seriously why do you keep going back to his control? He is fine. I swear for a vampire who can read minds, you don't know anything sometimes."

"But love-"

"No buts, Edward. Watch okay? And then maybe you'll finally understand." I said. I cocked my head to the side and stood right in front of Jasper. I moved my hair off my neck making sure he caught my scent from it.

I heard Jasper inhale before he said, "You smell like it used to after a Texas-size thunderstorm."

I smiled at the comparison and shot him my thanks before I glared at Edward. "See he's fine. You, however, might want to go hunt again since your eyes are black."

A look of shame crossed his face before he ducked his head, "I'm sorry, Love."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Edward." I sighed because he still wasn't getting it. "If you want my window to stay open you'll do it and mean it."

It seemed to take him a long time, trying to calm down enough and I realized his black eyes had more to do with anger than bloodlust. Once his eyes turned back to gold he said, "I'm sorry, Jasper."

Jasper only nodded his head and again I caught a look before his face cleared and he looked to me. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

With another smile he turned to go back upstairs, but stopped before he got to the top. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Scarlet."

It took me about a second before I realized what he meant and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?"

"It fits." He said before giving me a smile and continuing on upstairs.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I pulled open the door. I noticed Edward had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why is he giving you a nickname?" He asked as we walked down to my truck.

"Because I gave him one."

"I don't like it."

"I didn't think that I had to ask you if you did."

"You don't."

"Then see, there's no problem."

He looked like he wanted to argue further, but an eyebrow lifted in his direction kept his mouth shut.

I climbed into my truck and started the engine as he stood in the doorway. "I'll be over after Charlie is asleep. If that is okay?"

Since he asked I nodded. "It's fine."

He smiled for the first time tonight and leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back he shut my door and with a wave I drove off.

Once I got home I made a quick dinner and after dad and I ate I headed up to my room. Laying down on my bed I opened Gone with the Wind and started reading. It wasn't the same at all, but I still enjoyed it and could tell why it was Jasper's favorite.

When I heard dad come up I closed it and took it out to the linen closet to hide it. While I loved Edward, something told me I couldn't trust him not to mess it up or take it.

Going back into my room I quickly changed into my pajamas, opened the window, and then crawled into bed.

I felt my eyes closing and sleep taking me away before Edward even showed up.

**-BOAS-**

**Well, how was it? Review and let me know. Also the next chapter won't update until the 27th. Going on vacation.**

**Challenge for the week is ringtones. And I want funny ones people. Here are the ones we need:**

**2 for each member of the family, except for Jasper and Bella. Each one needs to be specific for who's going to use it. **

**2 for Peter.**

**1 each for Bella and Jasper to have for each other. **

**Can't wait to see what you guys come up with. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone. I heart you hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**Thank you all for the songs. I had so many to choose from and it was so hard picking one from all of them. **

**Songs and artist are at the bottom as well as which readers game them. Again thank you guys so much. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's a little late, but I had a long day.  
><strong>

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

"What are you doing?" Alice hissed low enough for no one else to hear as the door shut behind Edward and Bella

"What are you talking about?" I asked keeping my voice low as well and dropping down onto the sofa.

Picking up Gone with the Wind I held it in my hands as Alice sits beside me.

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't be around her like this. Not when there isn't anyone there to step in just in case-"

"My control is fine Alice." I said interrupting her.

"It hasn't always been."

I pushed myself up off the couch and went to stand near the window. "Have you seen me attacking Bella or even thoughts where there is a possible scenario like that?"

She paused for a minute before answering, but then said, "No, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"And it doesn't mean that you will either. I'm not going to hurt Bella. I don't think I could."

"Why do you say that?"

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at her as a brief flare of panic arose before she squashed it down.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"The panic you felt just now and then Edward's emotions earlier make me think the two of you are hiding something."

"What were his emotions?"

"He was angry. More so than the situation called for and then when he apologized he didn't mean it as much as he wanted Bella to think he did."

"Well, I don't know about that. That's something they need to work out as a _couple."_ She said emphasizing couple.

"And the panic?"

"It was nothing."

"You felt it so it has to be something."

She looked like she was debating with herself for a moment and then finally she said, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up about not slipping."

I shook my head in anger and turned back to the window. "I won't fucking slip." I growled lowly. "Bella is my friend and I could never hurt her. You and Edward just need to back off about my control. I haven't slipped in 20 years."

"There is always a chance, Jasper."

"And there is a chance with everyone else, even Carlisle. But I don't see you or Edward worried about Bella being alone with them. Why is it just me?"

"You know why."

I chuckled darkly. "My past. You know it's funny how you put so much stock into what I used to be instead of who I am now."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because a girl I've only really spoken to for the past two days and a human has more faith in me than you do."

"She's never seen you in that moment like I have."

"You're right, but what I get from her I don't think it will matter if she ever does."

"Because she might not be alive afterwards Jazz. You need to stay back until she's changed."

"That's up to Bella. If she wants me to stay away I will, but I'm not going to just stop becoming her friend because you and Edward think I might do something."

"Fine." Alice said. "But if something happens-"

"You can say I told you so." I cut in and then smiled slightly when I remember Bella saying the same thing to Edward.

Alice huffed at my words and left my study which was fine with me at the moment. I didn't want to talk about what ifs anymore. It was irritating and getting old really quickly.

Shaking my head I moved back over to the couch and sat down, picking up Gone with the Wind again. I thumbed through the book until I heard Bella and Edward making their way downstairs. It hit me that she might want to keep reading and I rushed down to give the book to her.

The smile that lit up her face made me feel like I'd done something right and then she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said returning her hug even though Edward had started sputtering. My eyes met his and the glare he sent my way might have scared me if I was a pussy.

Unfortunately for him the noise he made pissed Bella off. "What is the issue?"

"You hugged him."

"And I did it last night too. So again what is the issue?"

"You hugged him last night? While you were alone?"

"Yes, after he told me about his past. Seriously why do you keep going back to his control? He is fine. I swear for a vampire who can read minds, you don't know anything sometimes."

"But love-"

"No buts, Edward. Watch okay? And then maybe you'll finally understand." She said before turning and planting herself right in front of me. Her head cocked to the side and she moved her hair off her neck, sending her scent right into my nose.

Fuck, it's been a long time since I smelled something that amazing. Her blood was doing nothing to me thirst wise because she smelled like home. I inhaled deeply drawing more into my lungs and the only way I could describe it was, "You smell like it used to after a Texas-size thunderstorm."

I caught the upturn of her lips before being hit with her gratitude. She sent a glare at Edward. "See he's fine. You, however, might want to go hunt again since your eyes are black."

I felt his bloodlust, but he was pretty angry too although he tried to look ashamed for Bella's benefit. "I'm sorry, Love."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Edward." She sighed. "If you want my window to stay open you'll do it and mean it."

I could see him fighting his anger, but it still took his eyes a few minutes before they turned back to gold. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

I nodded, even though he didn't mean that shit at all.

Instead of dealing with him anymore I turned my attention back to Bella as she said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

I gave her a smile and then turned, heading for the stairs. Before I made it to the top the perfect nickname for her came to mind and I turned around. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Scarlett."

It took about a second before realization hit and her smile widened further.

"Really?"

"It fits." I answered and it really did. Scarlett O'Hare was known for being a strong woman and Bella Swan is turning out to be the exact same way.

I continued on upstairs and went back to my study. Alice was angry and in our room and I really didn't want to have another conversation with her tonight.

I heard Bella's truck start up as I settled once again on the sofa. I'd just laid back, resting my head on one of the arms when the door was pushed open forcefully.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from her."

"That's her decision."

"No it's not. She doesn't know what's best for herself right now."

"And you think you do?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Why don't we ask her what she thinks? I'm sure her answer will be very different."

"We don't need to ask her anything." He spat. "Stay away from her, Jasper or-"

I growled lowly cutting him off. "Don't think you can tell me what to do Edward. You aren't my father or my General so I'd watch how you speak to me."

He glared, but thought better of saying more stupid shit. Instead, he turned and left my study, slamming the door shut behind him.

'_Dick__'_

He growled at my thought, but continued up to his room. He was smarter than I thought he was.

I glanced around before deciding to go hunt, even though I'd only gone the night before. I just didn't want to be in the house right now.

I moved over to the window and pushed it up, not wanting to go through the house and risk running into anyone. Dropping down to the ground I took one look back before disappearing into the forest.

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Bella**_

"Stop freaking cheating you big buffoon." I said trying and failing to get ahead of Emmett on the game we were playing.

He let out a deep laugh and said, "I'm not cheating. It's not my fault you can't play B."

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Are you almost done, Love?" Edward asked coming into the living room.

"Nope." I said not even bothering to look over at him.

"Well when will you be? I want to spend time with you."

I shrugged my shoulders not answering him any other way. He'd successfully pissed me off to the point that my window had been closed for the last week and I hadn't spoken more than a few words to him or Alice. I was here so that would have to be enough for him.

Now if he and Alice wanted to quit being little shits then I would be much more open to talking to him.

For the last two weeks they'd been doing everything they could to keep Jasper and I apart. Either Edward would show up at my house and we'd spend the day there or if I came over Jasper and Alice were conveniently gone. If I was still at the house when they came back, Edward would rush me home. It took me a week to figure out what they were doing, but I had. Why they thought I wouldn't I didn't know; I mean it's not like I was stupid.

Today, my goal was to stay no matter what though. I would deal with Edward's hovering, Rose's glares, Emmett's cheating, and Esme's force feeding if it came to that, just to be able to see Jasper. I missed him and wanted to talk to him about Gone with the Wind since I'd finished it.

"Love, it's getting late." Edward said a little while later and I knew what he was doing. I had a surprise for him though.

"And?"

"Don't you need to get home to cook for Charlie?"

"No. He's working the night shift tonight. I'm good here unless you want me to leave?" I asked finally looking over at him.

I noticed Emmett trying to hide a grin, but he was failing miserably.

"Not at all. I just...I...never mind."

"Okay," I said smiling brightly and turned back to the game, surprised to find I was actually in the lead.

Like I'd suspected I heard Alice's car stop in the driveway a few minutes later. I got distracted from listening for Jasper to come in the house because Emmett did something with the game and I was losing again.

"Damn it Emmett. Stop." I growled.

"I'm not doing anything. You just suck. Face it."

I sent him a glare and caught Jasper standing in the doorway grinning. "Come help me, Whitlock." I said before turning back to the game once again.

Seconds later, Emmett doubled over in pain and I got around him, crossing the finish line first.

"Ha ha," I crowed triumphantly. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Welcome," He said coming further into the room and plopping down between me and Emmett.

He must have pulled whatever he was sending back because Emmett turned a glare onto both of us. "And you call me a cheater. Not funny at all."

I pouted my lip out at him, causing Jasper to chuckle quietly. "You'll survive."

He opened his mouth to impart some smart alack wisdom, but was stopped by the ping of my cell phone.

Sticking my tongue out at him I pulled it from my pocket and grinned when I saw it was a text from Peter. Since that first time he'd taken to sending me a joke or a picture once a day.

"Who's texting you?" Edward asked coming in the room followed by Alice.

Both looked at Jasper beside me, but he made no move to get up or that he noticed them looking.

"Peter," I answered while I opened the message and read the first part of the joke.

"Why is he texting you?" Edward growled.

My phone pinged again and I busted out laughing at the punchline, ignoring Edward for the moment.

"What did he send?" Emmett asked leaning over Jasper to look.

"What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?"

"What?"

"A lickalotopus."

Emmett and Jasper both cracked up, causing Edward to growl again. "Isabella why is he texting you?"

I glanced up and found him and Alice staring at me. "He likes to make me laugh I guess."

"How did he even get your phone number?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"It's Peter. He just knows shit." Jasper said.

"Or someone gave it to him." Alice said glaring at Jasper.

"What's the big damn deal? It's just a joke and a funny one at that." Ah Emmett. How I love him.

"You should see what he sent me yesterday." I said looking through the pictures I have saved.

When I found the one I wanted I hand my phone to him. He took one look at the dildo spice rack and cracked up laughing again.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Jasper said after leaning over and looking too.

"That is highly inappropriate." Edward snarled as he stood up and made like he was going to reach for my phone.

Emmett quickly stuck it behind his back and gave Edward a look, daring him to try and take it.

For a minute it looked like he was going to, but then seemed to think better of it. Instead he turned to me and said, "Let's go upstairs, Love."

Yeah, that's not happening. Jasper is finally in my vicinity and I'm not going anywhere. "I can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to talk to Jasper about something."

"What?"

"Nothing important."

"Then it can wait."

"No it can't. I haven't talked to him in two weeks."

"Jasper needs to hunt." Alice piped in. "So you should just go up with Edward."

"I'm good actually." Jasper said. "I hunted two night ago."

I smiled wide.

Alice and Edward both seemed to swell up with anger. Neither one said anything before they stormed out of the room.

I heard two doors slam and couldn't stop a laugh from coming out when Emmett said, "God what has crawled up their asses?"

"Well, haven't you heard Emmett. They think Jasper's going to go all nom nom on my neck if we spend any time together."

"Seriously? I know I'm not the smartest bump on the log, but even I know he wouldn't do that."

"That's what I said, but they don't seem to want to believe it."

"They'll get over it." He said with a wave of his hand before pulling my phone back out. "What else has Peter sent you?" He flipped through the rest of the photos and jokes, laughing loudly with each one. "Dude, he is an even bigger idiot than me."

Jasper took my phone from his hands and said, "You're not an idiot, Emmett."

"Thanks brother."

I smiled at the two of them and took my phone from Jasper's hand. As I started to fiddle with the buttons I remembered we'd never gotten around to choosing ring tones for mine or his phone.

"Hey, Emmett, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure. Unless you're going to look up porn. Then I'm going to have to say no since you'd mess up my stuff."

"I'm not going to look up porn." I said. "I need ring tones for my numbers."

Jasper looked over quickly and grinned. "I forgot we were going to do that."

"You're not supposed to forget things. Vampire remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "It happens sometimes."

"Maybe you should have that checked out."

"Maybe I should."

"Good thing you have a doctor living here then."

"Yep. I'll ask him about it later. Unless I forget to, of course."

"Of course."

We looked at each other then and started laughing. It only grew when Emmett stood up and said, "You two are goobers." He disappeared out of the living room, returning seconds later with his laptop under his arm. Setting it down on the coffee table he said, "There's a program on there to turn any song into a ring tone. Just find the one you want and download it in. You then have to choose where you want it to stop and start and then hit convert. Once done, just send it to your phone."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Welcome."

"Do you use it often?"

"I only have a special ring tone for Rosie, so not too much."

"What is it?"

He grinned and then yelled, "Hey Rose call me on my phone."

"No," She yelled back from the garage.

"Please, I'll do that thing you like with my tongue."

She didn't say anything else, but a minute later Color Me Badd's _I__ Want __T o__Sex__ You__ Up_ sounded through the living room. Why am I not surprised?

"Nice Em." Jasper said shaking his head.

"What? It's what I want to do to her."

I shook my head. "I'm going to have to bleach out my brain now. I hope you know that."

"Ehh. You'll be fine. Just...don't come in the garage for the next hour or so." He said before turning and running out of the room.

"Ewww." I mumbled, shuddering a little as well.

Jasper chuckled before pulling his own phone from his pocket. He then pulled the coffee table closer and started up the laptop.

As we waited for it to load my phone pinged with a new text.

Opening it up I read...

**In**** case**** you****'****re ****wondering**** I ****have ****a ****ring ****tone ****for ****u**** Little ****Bit****.**

_I__ wasn__'__t__, __but __am__ now__. __What __is __it__?_

**Troublemaker ****by ****Akon**

"When the computer is ready look up Troublemaker by Akon." I said to Jasper.

"Why?"

"Apparently it's Peter's ringtone for me."

"Oh." He said before pulling up the song. We listened to the first of it before I sent Peter a text.

_Which __part__?_

**Baby****, ****I****'****m ****a ****trouble****maker****, ****heard ****you ****were ****a ****heart****breaker****. **

_I__'__m__ not__ a__ trouble__maker__. _

**Oh****, ****Little**** Bit****, ****you ****kind**** of**** are****. ****I**** like ****it ****though****. **

_Am__ not_

**Are**** too**

_Am__ not_

**Are**** too**

_:__P_

**Is**** that ****a ****threat**** or ****a ****promise****?**

_Neither__, __ewwwwwwwwwwww_

*******waggles**** eyebrows*******

_I__'__m__ not __texting __you__ anymore__. _

**You**** will ****l****8****r****. ****Tell**** Jazz ****his ****song ****is ****The ****Day ****the ****Sun ****Stood ****Still ****by ****Travis ****Tritt**

_K__._

**Thought ****u ****weren****'****t**** texting ****me**** anymore****?**

_I__'__m__ done__ now__. __This __is __my __last__ 1_

**Really****?**

_STOP_

**I****'****m**** going**** to ****take ****that**** as**** a**** no**

As much as I wanted to I didn't send anything else. Instead I turned my attention to the computer and Jasper and I started to look up songs.

It took us only about an hour and a half to find the ones we wanted and get them downloaded to our phones. When we were done we sat back and started putting them with the people they went with, laughing at the ones we chose as we did.

By the time we'd settled down Carlisle had come home and he and the rest of the family were standing in the doorway to the living room. Even Alice and Edward, although, neither one of them looked too happy about it.

"What so funny you two?" Esme asked.

"We just finished setting ring tones for the family." I answered.

"What's mine?" Emmett asked with excitement.

"You'll have to call and see."

He immediately pulled his phone out and dialed. A moment later _I__'__m__ a__ picker__, __I__'__m __a__ grinner__, __I__'__m __a__ lover__, __and__ I__'__m __a __sinner _sang out from my phone before it fell silent.

He grinned and nodded. "Nice B."

I smiled back as he dialed Jasper's phone and we heard _I __am __Iro n__Man__. _Jasper some how getting it to repeat.

"Awesome." Emmett said before turning to Rosalie. "Call them babe."

She huffed, but did what he said.

My phone was first and Jasper, Emmett, and I laughed when _I__ hate __the __homecoming __queen__, I__'__m__ pretty __damn__ sure __she__can__'__t __stand __me _sounded out.

Rose only rolled her eyes before calling Jasper. She growled lowly when, _She__'__s __a__ maneater__, __make__ you __work __hard__, __make__ you__ spend __hard__, _was heard.

Emmett had doubled over with his hands on his knees he was laughing so much. She reached up and smacked him on the back of the head before disappearing back down the hallway.

Once he'd settled down he turned to Carlisle. "You call them now."

Carlisle shook his head, but still pulled his phone from his pocket. He chuckled a little when we heard-_He__'__s __the __one__ they __call__ Dr__. __Feel__ good__, __He__'__s __the __one __that__ makes__ ya __feel __all__ right_.

"Oh that so fits him." Emmett said laughing again. "Now Jasper's phone?

We got another chuckle from Carlisle when he heard-_London __calling__ at __the __top__ of __the __dial__  
><em>_After __all __this__, __won__'__t__ you __give __me __a __smile__?_

"Were you two bored?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"No." I said and then looked to Esme as Emmett prodded her to call next.

She was already smiling and actually laughed out loud when she called Jasper's phone first and heard, again on repeat-_Go __Big__ Mamma__, __go __big__ mamma__. _

Mine set her over the edge and she had to lean against Carlisle when she heard-_She__'__s__ a __bad__ mama__ jama__, __Just __as __fine __as __she __can __be__, __hey__._

"That one is awesome B." Emmett said laughing again as well. When he stopped he turned to Alice and Edward. "Now you two."

"No," Edward said.

"Why not?"

"It's childish."

"It's funny. Quit being a baby. Or are you worried about what they picked for you?"

"I don't care actually."

"Then call them."

"Fine." Edward snapped.

My phone was first and we all heard-_You__'__re __always __in__ control__, __You__'__re __never__ out __of__ hand__, __You__'__re __so__ damn __perfect__,__ Oh__, __it__'__s__ hard __to __understand__._

"Change it Isabella."

"Why?"

"Because it's a stupid song."

"Son." Carlisle said in warning. "It's just in fun."

"No it's not. I'm sure Jasper picked that one to make me mad."

"Actually he didn't." I said glaring over at him.

"It's true, but I did choose mine for that reason." Jasper said smirking.

"Jasper-" Alice started, but was cut off by Jasper's phone playing out Edward's ring tone-_Hold__ on__ loosely__, __But__ don__'__t__ let__ go__, __If__ you __cling__ too__ tightly __to __her__, __You__'__re __gonna __lose __control_

Edward growled and shot off up the stairs without saying another word. He was beyond pissed, but I honestly could care less. Maybe that was wrong, but it felt nice not to be the one mad for a change.

"I guess it's my turn." Alice said.

"Yep," Emmett answered.

Jasper's phone was first and once again sent Emmett into hysterics when we heard-_If__ you__ could__ gaze __into __the __future__, __You __might __think __life __would __be __a __breeze__**,**__ Seeing__ trouble __from__ a __distance__, But __then __it__'__s __easy__._

"What is that from?" Emmett asked.

"It's the theme song for a TV show called That's So Raven."

"What's it about?"

"A girl who can see the future, but always misinterprets it and messes things up."

"Oh man. That's so you Alice." Emmett said.

"It is not." She huffed and sent a glare at Jasper. He shrugged not bothering to look even remotely sorry.

"Now call Bella."

She looked like she really didn't want to, but she did anyway and we heard-_Valentino__, __Armani__ too__. __I__ love__ them __Jimmy __Choo__, __Fashion__, __Put __it __all__ on __me__._

"Okay that one wasn't so bad." She said smiling.

"What did you chose for each other?" Emmett asked after a couple of seconds.

I grinned and dialed Jasper's phone. I loved the ring tone he picked for me.

_She__ acts __like__ summer __and __walks __like __rain__, __reminds__ me__ that __there__'__s __time__ to __change__, __hey __hey__. _I couldn't help but smile when the words sang out, but Alice was not pleased.

"You give me the one you did and her that one?"

"Yeah." Jasper answered. "Why?"

"You...you...she..." Alice stuttered and never got out what she wanted to say before turning around and flying up the stairs.

"That's not very nice you two."

"Oh come on Carlisle. It's just all in fun. Edward and Alice need to learn to not be so serious." Emmett said coming into the living room all the way and dropping back down beside Jasper.

"Still..."

"Dear, they are kids. Leave them be." Esme said.

He sighed, but didn't say anything else and Jasper went ahead and called my phone and we heard-_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, but the battle rages on for toy __soldiers._

"Oh God, that is perfect for him Bella." Emmett said.

"I know." I said grinning.

"So is that it?"

"Yep, except for the one's we picked for Peter."

"Oh what are they?"

Before we could answer Jasper's phone rang with Peter's tone- _I__'__m__ not __big __on__ social __graces__, __think__ I__'__ll__ slip __on__ down __to __the __oasis__, __oh __I__ got __friends __in __low__ places_.

It played through and then stopped and seconds later my ring tone for him played-_I__ don__'__t __want __to __be __an__ American__ Idiot__._

It stopped too as Emmett starting chuckling again, but then a ping alerted me to a text. While I pulled it up I saw Carlisle and Esme move away from the door leaving the three of us alone.

**I****'****m**** not ****an ****idiot****. **

_Yes __you __are_

**Am ****not**

_Are__ too_

**Whatever**

_Are __you__ mad_

**Nope****, ****but**** you ****won****'****t ****be ****getting ****a ****joke ****tomorrow**

_Yay_

**:****P**

_In__ your__ dreams_

**If**** I**** could**** dream**** you****'****d ****be**** in**** them****. **

_Charlotte__ would__ kick __your __ass_

**How**** do ****you ****know****? ****You****'****ve ****never ****talked**** to ****her****. **

_So__, __I__ still __think __she __would __kick __your __ass_

**S****he ****wouldn****'****t****. ****OW**

_What__?_

**Okay****, ****so ****she ****might ****kick**** my ****ass****. **

_What__ happened__?_

**She**** hit ****me****. ****Tell ****Jasper ****he****'****s ****an**** asshole****.**

I didn't have to tell him since he started laughing after leaning over to look at my phone. When I glanced over at his I saw he had a message box pulled up.

"I sent Charlotte a text." He said by way of explaining.

I laughed and sent Peter another text.

_Serves __you __right_

**Whatever****. ****I****'****m**** going ****to ****go ****since ****you****'****re**** all ****being ****mean ****now****.**

_Boohoo __you __big __baby__._

**:****P**

_That __got __you __in __trouble __last __time_

*******Rolls ****eyes***** ****OW**

_I __told __you__ so_

**Take ****his ****phone ****away**

_Nope__, __I__'__m__ not __his __boss_

**:****P**

**Shit****, ****got ****to ****go**

I looked up as Jasper busted out laughing a few seconds after Peter's text.. He held his phone up to me and I lost it. It was a video of, what I could only assume, was the back of Peter running across a backyard. By the movement I could tell he was being chased.

"You'd think as old as he was he'd learn when to stop putting his foot in his mouth." Jasper said putting his phone away.

"You'd think." I said putting mine away as well.

We sat there for a few more minutes before I decided I probably needed to head home.

Jasper noticed my glance at the clock and asked, "You need to go don't you?"

"Yeah, it's getting late." I said standing up.

"May I drive you home?"

I looked up and found Edward standing in the doorway. I stood there watching him for a minute before I said, "Yes, but you aren't staying."

"Okay." I was surprised when he didn't argue. Maybe he was learning.

I turned to Jasper and gave him a hug, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He said returning it. "I had fun."

I grinned as I pulled back. "Me too."

He smiled and then Emmett pulled me up into a bear hug. "Bye B. I'll call you tomorrow."

I laughed as he set me back down on my feet. "Okay Em."

I waved at both of them and then followed Edward out the door and to my truck.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? Send me a review and let me know. **

**Up next: More alone time for B and J. Another fight with Edward and a new POV.(not Peter)**

**Photo for the Dildo spice rack on my blog-link on my profile**

**Songs, Artists, and Reviewers who gave them. THANKS AGAIN**

Friends in low places by Garth Brooks-NatalieLynn and Kelmikmag

American Idiot by Green day-Sushibrat and luvintwilight143

Drops of Jupiter by Train -KarmabalanceDeb

Troublemaker by Akon-Agrutle

Toy Soilders by Eminem

The day the sun stood still by Travis Tritt-SAVAGEGRACEx

Iron Man-Merina Green and Twilightaddict71484

I Wanna Sex You Up by Color me Badd-Kim Rathbone

The Joker by The Steve Perry band -NatalieLynn

I hate the homecoming queen by emily osmet-twilightaddict71484

Maneater by Natalie Furtado

Hold on loosely by 38 special-kouga's older woman and RainyDayReader

Wandering mind by 100 Monkeys-Kim rathbone

That's so raven theme song-person of a strange origin

Fashion by Lady Gaga-Vampireindisguise

Dr. Feel good-kim rathbone, smelsies, and angelndeskyes

London calling by The Clash-BrittaniBruiser

She's a bad mama jama by Carl Carlton-theladykt

oh big momma by Lil John and the Eastside boys


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone. I heart you hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**Videos for the songs used in this chapter are on my blog. Link on my profile.**

**Nominations now open for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards. You have until the 22nd to get your favorite stories nominated so head over to the Jasper's Darlins blog and fill out the form. Remember all stories should have been started after July 1, 2010 except for the ones going in the classic category. All the other rules are on the blog. **

**Now I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh TIMELINE WISE-this takes place at almost the end of July. Just so you guys know.  
><strong>

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

_I've seen your act _

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see_

_Who you are under neath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_And I wish you were here_

I stopped at the edge of the trees when Bella came into sight since she'd managed to surprise the hell out of me. I'd heard the singing, but had no clue it was her or that she could play the guitar. She was good. Really good.

I stayed where I was until she'd finished the song and then stepped out to where she could see me. Her face lit up in a smile and she stood immediately.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey. I didn't know you could play." I said as I walked across her backyard and stopped beside her.

"Most people don't."

"Why not? You're very good."

"They don't ask." She said and I knew she was talking about Edward.

I dropped down onto the steps beside her and picked up the guitar, playing a few chords of _Sweet __Home__ Alabama__. _

Bella grinned and sat back down. "You can play too."

"Yeah, I don't often though."

"Why not?"

"People don't like to listen to it."

She frowned and I knew she knew I was talking about Alice. "Well, we will just have to play together then."

"I'd like that. Is this yours?" I asked turning the Gibson over in my hands.

It was old and beat up so I wasn't too surprised when she answered, "No, it's Charlie's."

"So he's the one that taught you?"

"Mostly. When I was younger and would visit he'd teach me what he could, but when I was in Phoenix I took lessons at one of the record stores." She said before asking, "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, a Gibson Hummingbird. It's an acoustic-electric one."

"Nice."

I nodded and handed hers back to her. "Will you play something else for me?"

"What?"

"Who were you playing before?"

"Kate Voegele. She's not a big star, but she is amazing."

"Do you know anymore songs she's done?"

"Yeah."

"Then her. If you don't mind."

Bella closed her eyes and I could tell she was thinking so I didn't say anything. After just a minute she started and once again I was amazed.

_As __high__ as __the __moon_

_So __high __were __my__ spirits_

_When__ you __sang __out __my __name_

_And __coming __from__ you_

_It __was __enough __just __to __hear __it_

_Oh__, __it__ rang __like __the __bells __did __today_

_But__ even __the __sturdiest __ground_

_Can __shift __and__ can__ tremble__ and__ let __us __fall __down__…_

_Kindly__ unspoken_

_You__ show__ your __emotion_

_And__ silence __speaks__ louder__ than __words_

_It__'__s__ lucky __I__'__m__ clever_

_Cause__ if __I__ didn__'__t __know__ better_

_I__'__d __believe__ only __that __which __I__'__d__ heard_

_In__ the __days __of __my __folly_

_I__ followed __your __rules_

_Did __what __Simon __Says __to __do_

_But __I__ won__'__t __let __melancholy_

_Play__ me __for __a __fool_

_Oh__, __no__ I__'__m __on __my__ way __somewhere__ new_

_And__ as __far __as __your __lack __of __something__ to __say_

_Well__, __to __tell __me__ goodbye __there __was __no __better __way_

_Kindly __unspoken_

_You__ show__ your __emotion_

_And__ silence __speaks __louder __than __words_

_It__'__s__ lucky __I__'__m__ clever_

_Cause__ if __I__ didn__'__t __know__ better_

_I__'__d __believe __only__ that __which __I__'__d __heard_

_So__ don__'__t __keep __me __up __till __the __dawn_

_With__ words __that__'__ll __keep __leading __me __on_

_I __know__ much __better __than __to __wait __for __an __answer __from __you_

_Kindly__ unspoken_

_You__ show __your __emotion_

_And__ silence __speaks __louder __than __words_

_It__'__s __lucky __I__'__m __clever_

_'__Cause__ if __I__ didn__'__t __know __better_

_I__'__d__ believe __only __that __which __I__'__d __heard_

When she finished and opened her eyes I shook my head. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." She said blushing a little. "Will you play something for me now?"

"Of course," I said taking the guitar back. I thought for a moment and came up with the perfect song. It was something I wondered about often in the two months since Bella and I had become friends.

Picking out the beginning I felt Bella's recognition and then I started to sing.

_My__, __oh__, __my__, __you__'__re__ so__ good __looking_

_Hold__ yourself __together __like __a__ pair __of __bookends_

_But__ I__'__ve __not __tasted__ all __your __cooking_

_Who __are __you __when __I__'__m __not __looking_

_Do __you __pour __a __little __something__ on __the __rocks_

_Slide __down __the __hallway __in __your __socks_

_When__ you __undress__, __do __you __leave __a __path_

_Then __sink __to __your __nose __in __a __bubble__bath_

_My__, __oh__, __my__, __you__'__re__ so __good__looking_

_Hold__ yourself __together __like __a __pair __of __bookends_

_But__ I__'__ve __not__ tasted __all__ your__ cooking_

_Who __are __you __when __I__'__m __not__ looking_

_I__ want__ to __know__, __I__ want __to __know__, __I__ want __to __know_

_Do__ you __break__ things __when __you __get __mad_

_Eat__ a __box __of __chocolate __cause __you__'__re __feeling __bad_

_Do __you __paint __your __toes __cause __you __bite __your __nails_

_And__ call __up __mama __when __all __else __fails_

_Who__ are __you __when__ I__'__m__ not __around_

_When __the __door __is __locked__ and __the __shades __are __down_

_Do__ you __listen __to __your __music __quietly_

_And __when __it __feels __just __right __are __you __thinking __of __me__?_

_I__ want __to __know__, __I__ want __to __know__, __I __want __to __know_

_My__, __oh__, __my__, __you__'__re __so __good__looking_

_But__ who __are __you __when __I__'__m __not __looking_

When I finished singing and opened my eyes, I found Bella watching me. She was content and happy and as we stared at each other something passed between us. I don't know what it was, but it didn't feel wrong even when the thought that it should passed through my head.

After a moment we both shook our heads and looked away. Whatever it was made it awkward and I didn't like it.

To fix whatever happened I started to play the first song that popped into my head. It wasn't until I started singing that I realized it probably wasn't the best choice to make things less awkward...

_Everybody __keeps __telling __me__ I__'__m__ such __a __lucky __man_

_Lookin__' __at __you __standing __there__, __I __know__ I __am__._

_Barefoot__ beauty __with __eyes__ that__ blue__,_

_Sunshine__ sure __looks __good __on __you__, __I __swear__._

I'm surprised when Bella picks up at the female's part of the song...

_Oh__, __I __can__'__t __believe __I __finally __found__ ya __baby__._

_Happy__ ever __after__, __after __all __this __time__._

_Oh__, __there__'__s __gonna __be __some __up__ and __downs__,_

_but__ with __you __to __wrap__ my __arms __around __I__'__m __fine__._

I join her on the chorus and I can't help but think how good we sound together...

_So__ baby__, __Hold __on __tight__._

_And__ don__'__t __let __go__!_

_Hold__ on __to __the __love __we__'__re __makin__',_

_'__Cause__ baby __when __the __ground __starts __shakin__'_

_you__ gotta __know__, __when __you __got __a __good __thing__._

We continued back and forth and together, watching each other as we sang...

_You__ know__ you __keep __bringin__' __out__ the __best __in__ me__,_

_And__ I __need__ you __now__, __even__ more __than __the __air __I __breathe__._

_You __can __make __me __laugh __when __I__ want __to __cry__._

_This__ will __last __forever__, __I __just __know__._

_I __know__!_

_So __baby__, __Hold __on __tight__._

_And __don__'__t __let __go__!_

_Hold __on __to __the __love __we__'__re __makin__',_

_'__Cause __baby __when __the __ground__ starts __shakin__'_

_you__ gotta __know__, __when__ you__ got __a__ good__ thing__._

_We __got __a __good __thing__, __baby__!_

_Whoa__!_

_So __Hold __on __tight__._

_Baby__, __don__'__t __let __go__!_

_Hold__ on __to __the __love __we__'__re __makin__',_

_'__Cause __baby__ when__ the __ground__ starts __shakin__'_

_you__ gotta __know__,_

_oh__, __You__ gotta __know__,_

_Oh__, __You__ gotta __know__,_

_You __gotta __know__._

_when__ you __got __a __good __thing__._

_We__ got __a __good __thing __Baby__._

_Whoa__, __whoa__, __whoa__, __whoa__, __whoa__. _

Once we finished I was worried the awkwardness would be tenfold, but thankfully Peter had perfect timing and her phone rang out with his ring tone.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and hit answer, putting it to her ear.

She didn't even say hello, instead...

"Wow, I get an actual phone call today. I feel honored."

_"You should."_ Peter said on the other end._ "I don't like just anybody."_

"I find that so hard to believe."

_"You shouldn't. I don't like everyone, just a select few. Now on the other hand, everyone else loves me."_

"Oh okay. You just keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine."

He chuckled and I heard Charlotte laughing in the background as well.

"Hey Char." I said, knowing she could hear me.

_"Hey Jasper...Bella."_ She said before Peter took the phone back causing Bella to huff.

_"Give her the phone back. I wanted to talk to her."_

"Oh no, Little Bit. You two would cause me way too much trouble."

_"Charlotte please smack him and take the phone."_

All we heard was a loud crash and then Peter cussing up a storm.

_"There you go, Bella."_

"Thank you Charlotte."

_"Char please. That is what my family calls me."_

"Oh okay." Bella said and I felt her happiness at being considered family. "So how are you?"

_"I'm good sugar. Well, as good as I can be having Peter as a mate."_

"I could see where that would get tedious."

_"You have no idea, and when he gets with Jasper. Lord, help us all."_

_"Hey, I'm standing right here."_

_"Yes baby and you're doing such a good job of holding the floor down. Keep it up."_

Bella cracked up laughing at the two of them. "Oh God, I can't wait to meet the two of you."

_"I can wait."_ Peter groaned. _"Just seeing what I have, the two of you together will be the death of me."_

"We won't be that bad."

_"Yes, you will."_ He said. _"The Major and I will have our hands full keeping both of you in line when we are in Te..."_

Silence rained down as he trailed off. He knew he'd messed up because he muttered, _"Shit, ummm...fuck. Ummm...two eggs boiling in a pan, one male and one female. The female egg says "Look, I've got a crack", "No good telling me" replies the male egg "I'm not hard yet""_

While it was a nice try and got a laugh from Bella, it didn't take away from his earlier comment. He knew something and the fucker needed to tell me what it was.

"May I?" I asked pointing at Bella's phone. She nodded and handed it over.

"What the fuck do you know?" I hissed too low for Bella to hear.

_"Nothing."_

"Bullshit. When are we apparently coming to Texas?"

_"Major..."_

"Don't you Major me asshole. What do you know?"

_"I don't know anything."_

"Well, that's debatable on other things, but on this it's not."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds before sighing. _"Fine, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess now I will have to tell you. Charlotte and I were going to give Bella a trip to Texas for her high school graduation."_

"Forgive me if I don't believe that because that isn't something that would have caused the reaction you had."

_"Believe what you want Major, but that is the reason."_

"You're an ass."

_"Yes I am."_

"And you aren't going to tell me the truth?"

_"Not yet."_

"Dick."

_"Yes I have one."_

I growled and then felt the phone being pulled from my hand. Glancing over at Bella I found her scowling at me.

She put it back to her ear and said, "If you're going to make him mad when you call, you can stick to texting from now on."

_"That wasn't my intention, Little Bit."_

"I don't care. My response still stands."

_"Yes ma'am."_

"Good. Now I'm going to go calm him down. I have a feeling Char is waiting to kick your ass so I'll let her get to it."

_"I'll deal with him, Sugar. Don't you worry."_

All we heard was Peter squealing in pain before the call was disconnected.

Bella stared at it for a few minutes before she said, "You going to tell me what the vampire talk was about."

"When I find out I will."

"So he didn't tell you?" She asked looking over at me.

"No. He likes to be all cryptic and shit. I hate it and he knows it, but it doesn't stop him of doing it."

"At least Char is there. I can't wait to meet her, since I like her already."

"She likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"Char doesn't let just anyone call her that."

"Alice?"

"Never. She tried once and I thought Char was going to rip her apart."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"That they aren't close with Alice."

I had to think about it for a minute and realized it didn't. "Not really. I mean would I like them to like her? Yes, but I know it won't ever happen so I don't try to force it and I don't worry about it."

"Why won't it happen?"

"Because when she looks at them she sees what I used to be. And she knows that while she saved me from the depression, she didn't save me from everything."

"And that bothers her? Why can't she just be happy that you were saved at all? If I was her, I'd kiss the ground Peter and Char walked on because they were the ones that helped you get to her. Hell, that is one of the reasons I love them without having met them yet."

Bella's phone beeped at that moment and when she opened it a smile appeared on her face. I moved to read over her shoulder and saw...

_Thank__ you__, __we__ love __you __too__. __And__ soon__, __Little__ Bit__, __very__ soon__._

When she flipped the phone closed she set it down and picked her guitar back up. "Let's not discuss something that will more than likely piss us both off anymore."

I nodded and sent her my appreciation for the change of subject. I didn't like knowing my mate hated my brother and sister. They'd been essential in giving me my life back when they came back for me, and they would always be a part of me.

"So what should I play?" Bella asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"Do you know Desperado by the Eagles?"

"I know how to play it, but not the words."

"I'll sing then."

She smiled and started to play immediately.

As the afternoon wore on we made our way through a few more Eagles songs, some Lynard, and ended the day with some Johnny Cash. Some songs she sang, some I did, and some we just played through. By the time she had to go in to fix dinner for Charlie and I headed home, I'd been at her house for seven hours. I was surprised that we'd been allowed that much time without being interrupted. Maybe Alice and Edward were learning.

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Alice**_

"I told you, but you didn't want to believe me." I said when Edward came to a stop beside me. We were far enough away for us to hear Jasper and Bella as they had their little moment, but not close enough to where he'd notice us being there.

"So what do we do?" He asked glaring in the direction of Bella's house. "Keeping them apart didn't work."

"It would if you could keep the little bitch in line." I hissed.

"Don't call her that."

"Why? That's what she is."

"No, she's not."

"Whatever Edward." I said knowing he'd argue just for spite. "We still need to do something about them. Things are changing when I look into the future and I don't like it."

"Yes, I know how much you don't like it and what you'd like to do about it."

"You know this is all your fault. If you'd have just drained her, let Tyler's van squish her or James kill her I wouldn't be shrugging to keep Jasper clueless."

"Shut up," He growled.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would get pissy about me mentioning her near death experiences. Anything that involved her not being around for him to obsess over was a no no subject.

I didn't set that shit up just for my health though. No, I wanted her gone, with no chance of coming back to messing up the future I deserved.

"We aren't killing her Alice." He growled again.

"Yes well, that is still to be determined. My future changes much more and I will deal with the problem."

"And I'll burn you where you stand."

"You think he'll let you. He'd kill you in a second, Edward, and you know it."

"It wouldn't matter then. She'd be gone and I wouldn't want to live without her."

I snorted. "Seriously? You don't love her. You're only obsessed with the way the scent of her blood makes you feel. Just drain her and be done with it."

"No."

"Why? The family would understand. Hell, look how forgiving they are to Jasper when he's slipped."

"Because if I did it would be gone. You know that's why I haven't done it before now."

"Yes, but every day you don't we get closer to something happening where she has to be changed and we might not be there to stop it. If she becomes like us you know how that will turn out and neither one of us want that. So if you aren't going to kill her then you need to come up with someway to keep them apart for good."

"Fine. I'll think of something."

"Good. So are we going to interrupt them?"

"Not today."

"Why? So she doesn't get mad and close her window?"

He glared over at me, but kept his mouth shut and took off back toward the house.

I watched him go before shaking my head. Of course, that was the reason, I wasn't stupid. I'd give them today though. It would draw them into a false sense of security and make them think we were fine with the arrangement. Jasper was smarter than I thought he was and had started questioning things. If I didn't have to deal with Bella it wouldn't be a problem, but seeing them together just pisses me off and it throws my emotions off. She needed to go away and if Edward didn't think of something soon, I'd kill her myself.

**-BOAS-**

**So yeah, Alice is a little psycho bitch and Edward is an obsessed freak. Let me know what you think about them? **

**Coming next: Bella buys something online, her truck breaks down for good, and she gains Rose's respect. **

**Songs used this chapter: Wish You Were and Kindly Unspoken by Kate Voegele, Who Are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton, and When You Got A Good Thing by Lady Antebellum **


	7. AN

Ok so first I'M SO SORRY. I know you were all excited when you got the updates and now you probably want to kill me.

Just hold that thought until I get done and then you can kill me more.

I know what I'm about to say will make quite a few of you mad and I will probably lose some of you, and I hate that. I hate that I'm about to disappoint all of you because I appreciate my readers so much.

With that being said I have to do what I'm going to do. With five stories updating weekly I'm about to lose my mind. I'm losing the will to even want to write. I'm not saying I'm putting one or three on hiatus and focusing on just two at time like normal. I'm just going to have to push the weekly updates to every other week.

Which means there will be no updates this week. I'm sorry I did this now because I know every one was looking forward to what was coming in some of the updates, but everything would be late this week any way.

You can review this and yell at me, but I think it's for the best. Since I'm pretty sure if I keep going like I am I will end up just killing everyone in my stories off.

Again I'm sorry and feel free to yell. I'll will take it and not get mad. Promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone. I heart you hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**Nominations are still open for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards. You have until the 22nd to get your favorite stories nominated so head over to the Jasper's Darlins blog and fill out the form. Remember all stories should have been started after July 1, 2010 except for the ones going in the classic category. All the other rules are on the blog. **

**The lovely LunarEclispe24 made me an awesome banner for this story. It's on my blog. Link for that on my profile. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Not much B and J interaction, but I think this chapter was needed. Hope you enjoy it. **

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

_Civil War era pocket watch and cameo. Found in attic. Name and inscription on back of watch, but exact words unknown. Sold together. _

My eyes trailed over to the Bid button and how much time was left on the auction as well as the last bid. It wasn't, at all, at only a 100 dollars and only two hours remaining.

I bit my lip while I thought about trying to get it. Jasper would love the pocket watch and the cameo was beautiful. I wouldn't mind wearing it. I had enough on my visa prepaid card, thanks to birthday and Christmas money, to bid until the price hit three hundred.

"Hey Bells," I jumped knocking one of my books to the floor. Looking over my shoulder I found Dad standing in my doorway. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I turned back to my computer and heard dad come further into my room.

"What are you doing?" He asked stopping right behind my chair.

"Thinking about bidding on this auction."

"Is that safe?" He asked leaning forward to read the screen.

"Yes dad. It's Ebay."

"Ebay?"

"Yes. It's just a place where people put things to sale. You can either bid or buy right out."

"What kind of things are sold?"

"Anything...cars, books, clothes, music, jewelry, fishing gear..."

"Fishing gear?" He asked sounding more excited now.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes dad."

"Hmmm. I might have to look into that."

"Well, next time you have a day off I'll show you."

"Alright. And speaking of a day off, today is not one of them. I'm headed into the station."

"Okay."

"You going over to the Cullens today?"

"Yeah, in a little while."

"Well, be careful. I won't be back until 11 so you don't have to worry about dinner."

"Okay dad. You be careful too."

"Always." He said before patting my shoulder and leaving my room. I heard him go down the stairs, mess around in the kitchen for a minute, before the front door opened and closed.

As his car backed out of the driveway I moved my cursor over to the bid button and clicked it. After placing my bid of 110 dollars I sat back to wait.

Over the next two hours me and one other bidder went back and forth. While I waited for the countering bids I thought about what had happened between Jasper and I when we'd been on the back steps a few days ago. Finding out he could play guitar was a nice surprise. It really shouldn't have been since he was a vampire and all, but still finding that we had something like that in common was pretty cool.

However, when he sang that first song I didn't know what to do. It was different and as I watched him something passed between us that I couldn't begin to explain. I didn't know what to think about it and it had made things a little awkward between us for a few minutes. Thankfully, it hadn't lasted long and we'd ended up having fun for the rest of the day.

I sighed, shook my head a little to clear it, and looked back at my computer, seeing I had just a minute left in the auction.

As the last seconds dwindled down I had my hand ready to hit the bid button once last time and was going to bid the full 300 if I had to. The last bid I'd placed was 175 and that had been twenty minutes ago.

I watched the timer counter down. When it hit zero and popped up that I'd won I couldn't stop the small shout of glee that came out.

I quickly put in all my information on Paypal before going to take a shower. By the time I was dressed and ready to head over to Edward's house I had a message that my purchase would be in the mail this afternoon and I should get it on Thursday. I couldn't wait to give the watch to Jasper and show him the cameo.

I sent a quick message back saying Thank You, grabbed what I needed, and then headed down and out the door to my truck.

It took a couple tries to get it started, but it finally turned over and I backed out of the driveway.

However, as I turned off the road and into Edward's driveway it started sputtering like it was about to go dead.

Just as I came around the last curve and the house was in sight it backfired and stopped moving.

I groaned and tried to turn the engine over, but it wouldn't even make a sound. No clicking like the battery was dead or anything.

"Well, crap." I muttered and then looked up as Edward opened my door.

"What's wrong, Love?" He said helping me out.

"My truck won't start."

"Good."

"Edward..." I said in warning. It wasn't a secret he hated it, but I didn't like when he put it down because I loved my truck.

"I know."

"I can take a look at if you want?"

My mouth dropped open as I heard Rose's voice come from the doorway of the garage.

"Ummm...sure. If you don't mind."

She shrugged her shoulder and started heading our way. "It's in the way, so..." She trailed off as she got to the truck and reached inside to pop the hood.

As she propped it open I peered over the edge. Granted, I had no clue what I was looking at. I was fascinated though as Rose went to work checking things, not seeming to care that grease and dirt immediately smeared across her hands.

Her eyes cut over to me and she sighed. "Would you like to know what I'm doing?"

"Sure." I said nodding and moving around to stand beside her.

I heard Edward scoff, but ignored it as Rose started talking. "I'm checking to see what could be the problem. There are a lot a reasons the biggest being it's just a really old truck, but it could also be the battery, fuel pump, a belt, spark plugs, and a number of other things." I nodded and was surprised to see a small upward tilt of her lips before she asked, "You still have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not at all."

She moved around me and said, "This is the battery. It looks new. Do you know when it was replaced?"

"When dad bought it right before I moved here. I think."

She nodded and then turned toward the garage. "I'll be right back."

As she disappeared inside the garage Edward said, "Let's go inside, Love. Leave this to Rose."

"I want to stay and watch her. You never know, maybe I'll learn something."

"Why would you want to? It's pointless."

"It's not pointless."

"Yes, it is. Especially on your truck. I need to just buy you a new car and be done with it."

"I don't want a new car."

He ignored my words and turned as Rose came out of the garage, her arms filled with things I couldn't even begin to name.

"What's all that?" I asked as she set everything down.

She didn't answer until she'd picked something back up and stepped back over to the battery. "This will let me see if the battery is getting a charge."

Edward huffed again as my eyes focused on what Rose was doing. Getting annoyed I looked over at him.

"If you don't want to stay out here then go on inside. I'll be in later."

He looked like he was going to argue, but then turned and flew into the house. I turned back and just caught a full smile on Rose's face before it was gone and she went back to work.

"Your battery is good which means the alternator probably is as well."

She then started working on something else.

"Spark Plugs," She said to my questioning look. "Cup your hands together."

I did what she said and was rewarded with a handful of black and white screw looking things. She picked up more of those and replaced what she'd taken out before moving around and trying to start my truck again. It didn't work.

"So it's not those. You can just drop those over with the other stuff." She said motioning at the plugs in my hand with her head. She fiddled around under the hood a few more minutes before she said, "All your belts are good too."

She then moved over to the driver's side of my truck and jacked it up before sliding underneath. "Hand me a flat head screwdriver and a wrench."

"A what and a what?"

I heard her chuckle before she said, "In the toolbox, the screwdrivers have a red plastic end and a long metal end. I need the one that is flat and kind of medium sized. The wrenches are right below them on the next tray. I need a medium sized one of those too."

I found exactly what she needed and then stood back up. As I did my eyes drifted to the porch and I found Jasper and Emmett sitting on the top step. Both were watching me with big grins on their faces.

I grinned back and gave them a little wave before taking Rose what she needed. As she took the screwdriver and wrench from me dirt and grease transferred onto me from her hand. I looked down at it before wiping them off on my t-shirt. It was old so it didn't really matter.

She worked for a few minutes before I saw my whole gas tank being set on the ground. Another couple of minutes passed before her hand came out from under my truck. In it was something.

"Take this and set it over by the toolbox and grab the new one out of the cardboard box."

More dirt and grease appeared on my hands as I took the whatever from her, but I didn't worry about wiping it off. After grabbing what she needed I took it back over and the dropped down to the ground and crawled under my truck beside her.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked when I got situated so I could see.

"Changing the fuel pump."

"Oh."

She had it installed quickly and then had the gas tank back in place soon after. We both crawled out and stood. After lowering my truck back to the ground she tried to start it again and still nothing happened.

A sigh left her as she went back to work under the hood.

"Try it now, Bella." Again nothing and more fiddling. "Now." Nothing and fiddling. "Now." And nothing.

Instead of Rose going back under the hood, it dropped into place and she gave me a frown. "I'm sorry Bella, but I think it has wheezed its last breath."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't find anything that could be wrong with it. I mean I could take the whole motor apart, but even then I'm not sure I'd find something that wouldn't need replacing again in a few months."

"Great." I muttered looking around the cab of my truck. It was old, but I loved it.

I sighed and stepped out, slamming the door behind me. "What do I do now?"

"You finally see reason and let me buy you a new one."

I glanced up at Edward's voice and found him standing behind Emmett and Jasper.

"You aren't buying me a new car."

"Why not? You obviously need one."

"I'll figure something else out. You aren't spending that much money on me."

"Love..."

"No." I said as I reached up and swiped a piece of hair off my forehead.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on my movement and then swept over me.

"Look at you, Love. You're filthy."

I glanced down at myself and realized he was right. My shirt had smeared hand prints all over the front from where I'd wiped my hands off on it, my hands still had some dirt and grease on them, and I was sure if I could see my back it would be dirty from where I'd lay on the ground.

However, I didn't think it was that bad. "It'll wash off," I said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't have messing with that piece of junk."

"It's not that big of deal, Edward. Just a little dirt. It will come off."

"Ladies shouldn't get dirty or messing around under the hood of cars."

"Okay," I said. "So Rosalie isn't a lady because she likes to do this stuff all the time?"

His eyes darted over my shoulder before he said, "That's still up for debate."

"Hey," Emmett said and reached to push Edward, but he stepped out of the way at the last second. He gave him a smirk which just pissed me off.

"So, if I wanted Rosalie to teach me more about this stuff would my ladyship be up for debate as well?"

"Of course not, Love."

"You can't think like that about her and then a different way for me."

"I can because you'd never want to learn something like that."

"How do you know? I actually found what she was doing interesting. And I was in awe that she even knew what she was doing."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious. I'd also like to see more, especially if the end result shows the hard work put in."

"Like she'd let you in her domain. She's a bitch."

My mouth dropped open at what he'd called her as Emmett growled out a warning.

"Don't call her that," I said.

"Why not? She is, especially to you."

"Actually she isn't. She may not talk to me or even act like I exist when I'm here, but she doesn't go out of her way to be mean or say hurtful things."

"Did you forget that she didn't want to protect you when James was trying to get to you?"

"No, but I also remember that she still did, and she was nice enough to look at my truck. Without my asking I might add."

"That doesn't excuse her past behavior."

"Maybe she only acts like that because she's tired of you putting down what she does, just because you don't think it's ladylike."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you being a jerk?"

Before he could say anything else Carlisle's voice sounded out across the yard. "Alright kids, that's enough."

Every head turned toward the tree line as he and Esme appeared.

"Edward, apologize to Rose for the foul name you called her. And I never want to hear it come out of your mouth again." Esme said as they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry," He muttered.

Rosalie didn't say anything in return and I heard her start to gather the things she'd brought out to fix my truck.

"Lets go in and get you cleaned up, Love."

"I'll be inside in a minute," I said turning to help Rosalie.

I heard the front door slam as I reached for the toolbox and knew Edward was mad, but I couldn't seem to get upset over it.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know." I said glancing up to look at her.

"Why did you?"

"Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean I don't like you. Edward had no right to say what he did to you either."

She watched me for a few minutes before her lips quirked up into a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said smiling at her in return.

We stood there for a couple seconds looking at each other. I wondered if she was going to say anything else, but then she reached over and took the things that I'd picked up from my hands.

"I got this. You should go get cleaned up."

"Okay." I said and turned to walk toward the porch steps.

I was about halfway there when she said, "Oh and Bella..."

"Yeah?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"You can call me Rose from now on and I'd be happy to teach you anything you want."

My smile grew and I nodded my head at her before turning around. Emmett and Jasper were still on the steps and both were grinning a mile wide. Emmett shot down them and kissed me on the cheek before going over to Rosal...I mean Rose. I laughed as I watched him pick her up in a hug and spin her around.

"The both of you just made him a very happy vampire." I chuckled and looked up at Jasper where he stood on the porch.

He gave me a wink and motioned me up the steps. As I walked up them my phone buzzed with an incoming text. I already knew it was Peter, since he hadn't sent my daily joke yet.

Pulling it from my pocket I opened the text and read...

**What****'****s ****the**** difference ****between ****a ****tire ****and**** 365 ****condoms****? **

I typed out _What__? _and sent it back, receiving the answer just a few seconds later.

**One****'****s ****a ****Goodyear ****and ****the ****other ****is ****a ****good**** fucking ****year****. **

I burst out laughing and showed Jasper who cracked up as well.

"I swear he gets stupider every day." He said shaking his head.

My phone buzzed with a new text.

**I ****not ****do****. ****Ym ****shmarts****. **

I shook my head at his idiotic text and sent back...

_I__'__m__ going __to __have__ to __agree __with __Jasper__._

**Whatever****. **

_Are __you __mad __now__?_

**It ****takes ****a ****lot ****more ****than**** that ****to ****piss ****me**** off****, ****Little ****Bit****. **

_Good__, __I__'__d__ hate __to __miss __out __on __my__ daily __jokes__._

**Oh ****we ****are ****going ****to ****have ****so**** much ****fun ****together****. **

_LOL__. __I__ have __no __doubt__. _

**:-) ****Now ****go ****get**** cleaned**** up****. **

_:)_

I sent the last text and slipped my phone back into my pocket. Jasper pushed the front door open and we stepped through into the foyer. Before I could think about moving further into the house Alice came flying down the stairs and grabbed my arm.

I didn't have a chance to protest before she was dragging me upstairs and into her and Jasper's room.

As the door shut behind us I pulled my arm free and asked, "What are you doing, Alice?"

"You need to get cleaned up, you're filthy. Plus I need you to try on your new school wardrobe." She said and moved over to the bed where there was outfit after outfit lying on top. All of which I wouldn't be caught dead wearing to school.

"I hope those aren't mine because I wouldn't be caught dead or alive in any of those." I said.

"Why not? They're gorgeous." I eyed them like they were snakes about to strike, causing Alice to huff. "Seriously Bella? How can you not think this is better than what you have on?" She asked holding up a short mini skirt, sequined tank top, and heels.

"Okay. The mini skirt would barely cover my butt and I really don't need Newton, Crowley, or one of the other idiots at school looking at me more than they already do, the tank top is so last season, and the heels would cause me to break my neck." I said and yeah the second point might have come out a little sarcastically.

She growled and dropped them back onto the bed. "Fine, what do you plan on wearing to school?"

"The usual-jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers."

She scoffed. "So what am I supposed to do with all this stuff?"

"Take it back."

"I don't take things back. You should wear them and just be grateful you don't have to go shopping. I mean we both know how much you enjoy that task." She said and I picked up on the sarcasm she used as well. "Just try them on." She picked up yet another skirt and tank top before holding them out to me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella, try them on."

"I don't want to because the end result will still be the same. I'm not now or ever going to magically end up wanting to wear them."

"I bought them so it's the least you can do. It would make me happy and as my best friend you want to make me happy don't you?"

"Alice..." We both turned our head as Jasper pushed the door open. "Stop trying to guilt Bella into wearing something she didn't ask you to buy. Things you know she would never wear in the first place."

"Of course, you would take her side, since you gripe about what I buy for you too."

"Well, I'm sorry, but not all of us want to look like we just stepped out of an ad for Abercrombie and Finch."

"No, you want to look like you just stepped off a ranch and in Bella's case an alley."

"My clothes aren't that bad." I snapped.

"They really are." She said.

Rolling my eyes, I went to push past Jasper, but his hand shot out stopping me as he said, "I don't know what's gotten into you and Edward for that matter, but the two of you need to stop."

"I don't know what you mean," Alice said and turned toward the bed.

As she started to clear it off Jasper said, "Yes you do. Since the start of summer you and Edward, both, have been short and not thinking before you speak. It's getting old and annoying very quickly."

"Leave me alone, Jasper."

"Alice..." He growled.

"No, I'm done with this whole conversation. Go hang out with your new best friend. It's what you want to do anyway."

He sighed and I glanced up at him. He had a pained expression on his face and I hated it. As much as I'd wanted to spend some time with him I didn't want him and Alice to be fighting because of me. Only if it was because he wasn't happy; Alice's feelings, I, honestly, couldn't care less about at the moment.

"I actually think I'm just going to go home. I'll see you later Jasper."

His eyes locked on me for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head. I slipped around him and out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind me.

I found Edward standing on the bottom step leading up to the third floor.

"Come on, Love. You still need to clean up."

"Can you just take me home?"

"But-"

"Please," I said cutting him off. I was aggravated and didn't want to deal with anything else today.

"Of course, Love." He said walking toward me.

We went downstairs and after a quick bye to Carlisle and Esme we headed out to the garage. Rose and Emmett were out there and when I stepped up beside the Volvo Emmett handed me a few CDs, books, and my house keys.

"They were in your truck." He said.

"Oh thank you. What should I do about getting it moved?"

"I'll call and have it towed to the junkyard in the morning." Rose answered.

"Oh okay." I said glancing out the garage doors. Rose or Emmett must have pushed it because it was now out from in the middle of the driveway.

I brought my attention back inside as Edward opened the passenger door of his car. Waving to Rose and Emmett I settled in the front seat as Edward rushed around to his side and we were soon backing out and heading down the driveway.

As we turned onto the main road he glanced over and asked, "What are you going to do about a car, Love?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll figure something out."

"Why won't you let me buy you one?"

"Well, for starters it's too much money and then I have no desire to drive a Volvo."

"They are very safe."

"Because they're for moms and old people." I said.

"They are not. I drive one."

"And you're 107. So, you kind of just made my point."

He actually cracked a smile and I stared at him in shock. "Okay no Volvo. What about a BMW or Mercedes?"

I shook my head quickly.

He sighed. "What would you choose then?"

"I don't know."

"Love, you're going to need a car for those days where it's sunny and Charlie's working."

"I know."

"Please, just let me buy you one. Please. I don't want to have to worry about you having a way to go."

I huffed mainly because I knew he was right. I hated having to agree with him, but I also knew Dad wouldn't be able to afford buying me another one. I stayed silent, thinking about what I was going to do, the rest of the way home.

When we pulled up in front of my house I had come up with a compromise, sort of.

As he turned the car off I said, "You can buy me a car, but I have a few conditions."

"Anything, Love."

"One-you can't buy me any other present for a while. That means no birthday, Christmas, Anniversary, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and just because it's a Tuesday."

He was silent for a good five minutes before he finally said, "Okay."

"Two-when we go out to dinner or anything like that I will pay. It's only fair since I'm the only one that eats anyway."

He was quicker to agree to that one, but it was still a few minutes.

"Three-you can't go when I buy it."

"But how will you know-"

"I'll take Rose or Dad with me, but I don't want to be pushed into getting something I won't enjoy driving."

This one took the longest time, but after ten minutes he finally agreed and reached for his wallet, pulling out his black credit card.

"Alright, Love. I'll stay home."

I smiled and took the card from him. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome. When do you plan on going?"

"This week maybe. I'll have to talk to dad and see when he has a day off. If he doesn't I'll then ask Rose."

"When does Charlie get home tonight?"

"Around 11."

"Can I come back after he goes to sleep?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

He gave me one in return and then pushed open his door so he could come around. Once I'd gathered all my things I stepped out onto the driveway. Edward leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and moved toward the house. After unlocking the door and placing everything on the hall table I turned around and waved as Edward returned to the driver's side and pulled away.

For the rest of the afternoon I did some laundry, read a little, and even looked up cars online. Since I'd agreed to it I need to get some kind of idea for what I'd like. By the time dad got home I had a very small list.

I told him what had happened to my truck and while he didn't seem overly thrilled with the idea of Edward buying me a car, he did agree that I would need one and there was no way he could afford to get me one. So, like me he sucked it up and would deal with it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a day off until next week so he couldn't go with me. I told him not to worry about it that someone would go with me.

After he'd gone to bed I called Emmett to see if he minded asking Rose. While we seemed to be on better terms I didn't feel comfortable calling her outright yet. Of course, after finding out what I wanted he had just handed the phone off to her.

To my surprise she'd agreed immediately, but said the best place would be Seattle. So after a little more talking we decided to head up on Friday and spend the weekend looking. Emmett was going to go with us and while I didn't say anything at the time, I was hoping Jasper would as well. I'd have to talk about it with him tomorrow or something.

I was hanging up with her when Edward appeared at my window. He came in and waited on my bed while I ran to the bathroom to change.

Coming back into the bedroom I settled beside him. As his arms wrapped around me my eyes grew heavy and sleep took me away in a matter of minutes.

**-BOAS-**

**What did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Up Next: Jasper's POV. A weekend trip to Seattle for Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper. Jasper gets his present. And another Alice POV. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone. I heart you hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I KNOW I'M LATE AND I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR THAT.** **I went back and forth on whether to split this chapter up or not. I wasn't going to at first and trying to figure things out set me back on writing it. However, I've got it worked out now and the chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**Pictures for the pocket watch, cameo, and Bella's new car are on my blog. As well as the banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1. Link for the blog on my profile. **

**There is also no Alice POV this chapter. It will be in the next one and cover her thoughts from when Jasper defended Bella and the Seattle weekend.**

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

"He's not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being difficult? Even Edward is fine with it."

"Only because he's tired of having you close your window."

"You two are giving me a headache."

"You're a vampire Emmett, you can't get a headache."

"With the way these two are going at it I can."

"Well, if she'd be reasonable and quit trying to dictate everyone we wouldn't be going back and forth."

"And if you'd-"

"Alice." Every head snapped toward Edward as he snarled out her name. "Jasper is going with them so just drop it."

Okay, that shocked everyone, especially me. Since I knew for a fact he hated saying it. Of course he didn't have much choice either. Bella had threatened him after all when he'd said no two days ago. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't change his answer that a) her window would be closed until Christmas- she meant it too, and b) he wasn't buying her a car.

Little did he and Bella know he wasn't going to be buying her one anyway. There was no way in hell I was going to let him have one more thing to hang over her head. He did that enough with her change. Of course, I just had to figure out how to switch our cards out when we got there.

I turned my attention back to the group in front me as I heard Alice hiss. She was staring at Edward who was glaring right back. They were having a silent argument that much was obvious since both were completely furious with the other. She finally got tired of it and left the room seconds before we heard the bedroom door slam.

No one said anything for a few minutes and then Emmett asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Bella answered and we all moved toward the front door.

Before we could get it open Edward asked, "Are you going to go say goodbye to Alice, Jasper?"

"No," I said and then moved on out the door. It might have sounded cold, but I didn't care. It's not like I would get one back. She hadn't spoken to me in a week; not since I stepped in and stopped her from forcing Bella into those outfits. After Bella had left the room I'd tried to get her to understand where I was coming from, but all she'd done was point to the door until I'd left her alone. I'd tried a few more times over the following days, but she'd stayed silent and I'd eventually said to hell with it. She could come to me when she wanted to say something now.

After throwing my bag in the back of Emmett's jeep I climbed into the back seat while Edward said goodbye to Bella. It was quick and the four of us were soon on our way.

We weren't even out of Forks when Emmett asked, "So, what's the plan for this weekend?"

"Well, car shopping for one and I also need to get some school clothes and my supplies." Bella answered.

"You mean you don't want to wear what Alice picked out?" Rose asked turning in her seat to look at Bella.

"No, I don't know why she even thought I would."

"Because she thinks she knows it all just like Edward does." Rose said. "Their gifts have led them into believing that and they won't ever change."

Neither Bella or I disagreed with her because it was true, however Bella did have a question for me.

"What did she mean by you wanting to dress like you just stepped off a ranch?"

I laughed. "Exactly that. I'd prefer to wear jeans, t-shirts, and cowboy boots."

"Then why do you dress in that crap?" She asked waving her hand at the khakis, polo shirt, and dress shoes I was wearing at the moment.

I had to think about that for a little bit. When I came up with an answer I said, "At first, I was able to pretend my past wasn't what it was. Once I realized that what I wore had no bearing on what my life was like, I started to dress like I used to again. However, Alice had hated my clothes and made no secret about it, so I wore the clothes she picked out because it made her happy and that's all I wanted to do."

"But you aren't comfortable in those clothes are you?"

"No, I would much rather be in jeans."

"Maybe you should go shopping this weekend then too."

"Maybe I should." I said giving her a smile. She returned it and then her phone rang.

"If that is Edward I'm kicking his ass when we get back. We haven't even made it to Port Angeles." Emmett said.

"It's not him," Bella said grinning. "It's Peter."

"Yes, what's the joke of the day?" Emmett asked grinning now too.

Bella fiddled for a second before she said, "What do you do if your girlfriend starts smoking?" After just a few seconds she started laughing and gave us the answer. "Slow down and use some lubricant."

The rest of us cracked up as well.

"Rosie we're going to have to see if I can make you smoke." Emmett said once we'd calmed down.

"Ewwwww." Bella said cringing a little. Yeah, that wasn't something you wanted to think about.

Rose reached up and smacked the back of his head before looking back at Bella and asking, "Have you decided on what kind of car you're going to get?"

"No, I looked at some sites online, but nothing really made me say oh I want that."

"I think you should get a jeep." Emmett piped in. "You'd look hot in one."

"I don't know."

"Ask Peter." I said motioning my head toward her phone. "Maybe he knows what you're going to end up picking and it will make things easier."

Her phone buzzed then and she quickly pulled up the text from him. "He says it's red."

Her phone buzzed again. "And that it will piss Edward off completely."

"Well, that narrows it down." I muttered.

Bella chuckled and text back and forth with Peter a few more times before she slipped her phone in her pocket.

"He said to also go to Pierre Chevrolet."

"Well, that makes it a little easier. I say we do that tonight and then hit the mall tomorrow." Rose said glancing back at me and Bella. When we nodded in agreement she turned back around and looked up the address for the dealership on her phone, plugging it into the GPS when she found it.

The rest of the drive was spent talking about what Bella should get. Once we passed into the city limits of Seattle it didn't take long to get to the dealership. Emmett parked in a spot and we all climbed out, glancing around.

"Okay, to make this easy I think we should spread out. If we find something red that we think Bella will like we can send her a pic." Rose said.

"That works for me." Bella said.

Emmett and I both nodded in agreement as well and then we separated, all heading off in different directions.

After about 20 minutes Emmett sent the first pick. It was of a Chevy Cavalier and not something I saw Bella in. I was right to when she sent back a big NO.

Rose was next with a Silverado, but Bella said no to that too. I found a nice little Traverse SUV and sent a pic of it out. I felt pretty damn proud when I got a maybe back.

I was looking over the Volts when I saw Bella, Emmett, Rose coming out the end of an aisle. We all converged together in front of a Suburban. As we stood there looking at it Bella glanced around and then I heard her suck in a sharp breath. I followed her line of sight and couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face.

She'd found her car and her next words confirmed it. "That one." She said pointing to a 2011 Red Camero. Emmett and Rose both looked and smiled too.

"Nice." Rose said, nodding.

"Forget the Jeep, Bells. You are going to look hotter in that." Emmett said before taking her hand and dragging her over to it.

Rose started to follow them and I said, "I'm going to go find a salesman."

She waved me off, so I turned and headed toward the building, finding someone quickly and motioning him over to me.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Well..." I said trailing off for him to give me his name.

"Stephen, sir."

Well, Stephen, my friend wants to buy a car. She's found the one she wants."

"Oh," He said taken aback a little bit. "That makes it easier. Does she want to test drive it first?"

"No, but only if my sister can check under the hood."

Shock colored his emotions and I had to stop myself from laughing. Wait until he saw her.

"Well, then let me get the keys and we'll let her look. Which car is it?"

I told him and just before he walked away I said, "There's one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"We will be paying for it outright. My friend has a card that she's going to give you to use. However, you aren't to use that one. You need to take it like you are and act like you did when you come back in the room, but you aren't to use it. You use this one." I said pulling my wallet out and taking out my Black card.

His eyes bugged out as I handed it over and he stuttered out, "Y..es S..ir."

"Remember she isn't to know. I'll get the card back when she's not looking."

"Yes sir." He said again and then quickly turned to walk into the building.

I waited there for him and when he came back we walked out to Bella's car. Emmett and Rose both gave me a look as we walked up and I knew they'd heard what I said to Stephen.

"Tell you why later," I said too low for him or Bella to hear.

They nodded, but Rose kept her eyes on me for a few more minutes. She finally looked away when Bella opened the door to the car and got in. Stephen handed her the key and she quickly started it up, squealing in a very unBella like way when the engine turned over and purred to life.

"Pop the hood, Bella." Rose said moving to stand in front of the car.

Bella did what she said and Emmett and I chuckled in amusement when Stephen stared at her in awe. He might also have been looking at her ass, but that wasn't a surprise.

She fiddled around under the hood for a little bit before dropping it back into place and giving the thumbs up to Bella.

Bella practically jumped out of the driver's seat after switching the car off and said, "I'll take it."

Stephen nodded and said, "Let's go do the paperwork then."

We all followed behind him and walked into the building. He stopped for a moment to get someone to go clean the car up real quick and then motioned for Bella to follow him into his office. Rose followed him too, but Emmett stuck his arm out to hold me back.

"You want to tell me why you're buying the car." He said looking at me.

I sighed and spent the next few minutes telling him my reason. He actually agreed with me and Rose whispered that she did too, something I was grateful for.

Emmett and I decided to stay out in the lobby instead of cramming ourselves into Stephen's small office. Rose would make sure they didn't tack on any unnecessary price tags, plus it gave me the chance to get my card back without Bella seeing. I knew I'd eventually have to tell her I'd bought it, but I didn't think she'd be too mad. However, if she did get mad I didn't want it to ruin her weekend or the joy I felt from her.

It was a little under an hour when the paperwork was complete and Bella had signed everything. She came out of the office grinning her ass off and walked right up to me.

"Want a ride to the hotel?" She asked.

"I'd like that." I said grinning back. Her contentment causing me to smile wider than I normally would.

The four of us shook Stephen's hand and then we headed back out to the parking lot. Bella slid into the driver's seat of her car immediately. I climbed into the passengers side and after starting up the car, revving the engine once, she put it in reverse and backed out of the parking space. A smile still stretched across her face.

It didn't take too long to get to the hotel. I laughed as Bella pulled into the parking lot, parking as far away from another car as she could get.

"I don't want anyone to hit it." She said as we got out.

"Way out here someone might steal it though."

"Really?" She asked panic creeping into her voice and emotions.

"No, Bella." I said laughing again. "It has an alarm. It will be fine."

She shot me a scowl and clicked her locks, making sure said alarm was activated before we headed inside. Rose and Emmett had gone on in while we'd been parking and was finishing up with checking in.

As soon as Bella and I stepped up behind them, they turned and handed us a room key and our bags.

"Now you two kids have fun. I know Rosie and I will."

Rose rolled her eyes and after giving us a wave dragged Emmett off to the elevators. Bella and I decided to take the next one, since they immediately wrapped themselves around each other once they'd stepped on.

When we got to the room we'd been in Bella dropped down on the end of the bed and reached for the room service menu.

"I'm hungry." She said flipping through it.

"I'm not." I said causing her to laugh.

"That's a good thing."

I chuckled as well and then watched as she grabbed the phone and placed her dinner order. While we waited for it to come Edward called.

Bella told him she found a car. I had to stifle my laugh when he asked what it was and she wouldn't tell him. I figured Alice would have seen it, but when Bella asked about it Edward said he'd taken her hunting right after we'd left and they'd just come back. Alice never had visions or even looked for any during that time. Too much instinct and not enough decision making was going on to give anything accurate.

He then asked what we were doing tomorrow and after Bella told him our plans he said for her to use his card for her clothes too. Bella said she would and then after a few more words they hung up.

I glanced over at her when she set her phone down and said, "You lied to him."

"Yes, dad gave me money for that and my supplies. I know he felt bad that he couldn't afford to get me another car. If allowing him to buy my school things makes him feel good then that's what I'm going to do. Plus, Edward knows that he's not supposed to buy me anything for a while. It was a condition on letting him get me a car."

"Why didn't you just tell him that?"

"Keeps the argument away and I want to enjoy the weekend."

I nodded and then turned toward the door when a knock came at it. Opening it up I found room service with her dinner.

While she ate she flipped the TV onto the History channel and after watching for just a few minutes asked, "Is that accurate?"

My head swiveled to look at her and I caught her fighting a smile. "I don't know."

"Why not? It's History apparently."

"Yes and while we've owned a lot of things, a dairy is not one of those things. I don't know if that's how you go about making cheese."

She finally quit fighting the smile at that and started laughing. I just shook my head and waited for her to stop. When she did, she went back to eating and we watched the rest of whatever show was on.

As the next show started Bella finished eating and took her tray out to the hall. When she came back she moved over to her bag and grabbed a small box out of it. Returning to sit on the bed she handed it to me.

I looked at it and then back up at her. "What is this?"

"I bought you something I found and thought you'd like."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. Just open it."

I looked at her for a few seconds more before turning my attention to the box, opening it up. I could hear Bella talking, but I couldn't make out her words at first as I stared at what was inside.

Her voice finally filtered into my brain and I heard what she was saying. "It said on the Internet that it was Civil War era, but I don't know if that's true. There was an inscription on the back as well, but I can't make out the words."

I reached a hand in and pulled the pocket watch out, turning it over. With my eyes I could just make out the first three words, but it was all I needed. I knew what the rest of it said.

"To my husband, my life, and my soulmate." I said glancing up at Bella.

"You can read it?"

"Not all of it."

"Then how do you know what it says?" She asked confused.

"Because it was my fathers." Bella's mouth dropped open and I continued. "My mother gave it to him for their 15th wedding anniversary. She'd found it in the General Store one morning and then she sent it away to be inscribed. It didn't arrive back to our town until the day before their anniversary. Mama had been so relieved."

"Oh my God." She said and then she gave me another shock. "Was this your mom's?" She asked and reached up, pulling the cameo that had been my mother's present from that same anniversary, from under her shirt.

"Yes," I said staring at it. "How did you get them?"

"I was just looking online and decided to check out Ebay. They were both on there, having been found in an attic, and I won the auction."

I reached a hand out and lightly touched the cameo. I had loved seeing my mom wear it. The green surrounding the edge had matched her eyes perfectly. She would always touch it and get this smile on her face.

My eyes moved up to lock with Bella's and I said the only thing I could, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She whispered giving me a small smile.

I returned it and then let my fingers slowly slide away from the cameo. Bella started to say something, but was stopped by the ringing of my cell phone, the tone for Alice blaring through the room.

Pulling the phone from my pocket I hit ignore for now. After tucking it back into my pocket I glanced up and found Bella biting her lip.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I just...when I bought them I didn't know they belonged to your parents."

"I know that."

"I think Alice should have the necklace." She said reaching to take it off.

My hands shot out quickly to stop her from removing it. I don't know why, but the thought of Alice wearing it didn't sit well with me at all. It could have been because I knew she wouldn't appreciate the simple beauty of it, but somehow I knew there was another reason as well. I just couldn't get to what that reason was. It was there, but just out of reach and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't grasp on to it. I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I felt Bella once again try to take the necklace off.

"No. I want you to keep it." I said.

"But..."

"Please. My mom would have liked you and she would have been proud to have you wear it. And it would mean a lot to me."

Bella thought about it for a few silent minutes before she finally nodded. "I'd be honored to wear it then."

"Thank you." I said again.

"You're welcome."

We fell into silence then as I looked at the watch, turning it over in my hand and letting the memories that I could remember run through my head. I don't know how long I sat there, but was pulled back to the hotel room when Bella let out a yawn.

Chuckling I stood up. "You should get some sleep."

She nodded, her eyes already drooping, and stood up as well. She moved over to her bag and grabbed a couple of things out of it before going into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later.

I dropped down on the other bed as Bella got comfortable in the one we'd been sitting on. She was out within minutes and I sat watching her sleep until my phone rang again. Seeing that it was Alice I hit answer and could hear her yelling before I put the phone to my ear. She was going on about how Bella wasn't keeping the necklace, how it belonged to her, and that she thought it was wrong that I wanted Bella to have it. The last words I heard before I hung up on her was that I better not hang up on her.

She called a few more times until I just turned my phone off. I didn't want to hear what she thought she deserved or her telling me what I was going to do. I was a grown man, sort of, and I was tired of being treated like a child. Something I realized had been happening for a long damn time. Too long really.

Not anymore though. I was going to do whatever the hell I wanted from now on and if Alice or anyone, for that matter, didn't like it then that was just too bad.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? How was it? Review and let me know.**

**Up Next: The rest of the weekend in Seattle and Alice's POV.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this chapter: Kim Rathbone. I heart you hard  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you. **

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift. **

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I KNOW I'M LATE AGAIN. This time it was a sick family. The little one is better now I just need to get the hubs better. **

**I'm also very sorry for not sending out review replies. I read each and every one, but I just got so far behind in answering them that I would still be trying to catch up. I thank each and every one of for leaving one and I will be replying back this time. **

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile. **

_**-**_**BOAS-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Bella**_

I really didn't want to get up since the bed was so very comfortable. Groaning I stretched my arms out, opened my eyes, and then screamed at seeing a face two inches from mine.

As my heart raced I stared at Emmett who was now sitting at the end of my bed instead of leaning over my head.

"You scared the hell out of me you jerk." I said sending him a glare. It didn't faze him though and he just sat there grinning at me.

I glanced over at Rose and Jasper on the other bed and both were fighting to keep from laughing.

"Knock it off." I said.

"We didn't do anything." Jasper said holding his hands up.

"No, but you didn't stop him either. What if I'd raised up and knocked myself unconscious on his forehead or something?"

"Dramatic much?" Rose asked, but she wore a smile so I knew she wasn't saying it to be mean.

"It could happen."

"Yes, but it didn't so all is right with the world right now."

I rolled my eyes at her and then pushed the covers off of me so I could go to the bathroom, grabbing clothes out of my bag so I could shower while I was in there as well. When I'd finished and had my hair up in a ponytail I came back out to find a tray from room service sitting on the bed.

Jasper smiled as I dropped down beside it and him and I said, "Thanks."

"Welcome. I got you french toast and juice. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect." I said taking the lid off and setting it to the side.

As I ate Emmett and Rose watched something on TV. I think it might have been called Overhaulin. Whatever it was though they were both staring at the show like it held the secrets of life.

Jasper was sitting beside me looking at his pocket watch. I smiled when he caught me looking and after he returned it I went back to my food.

When he'd told me it had belonged to his father and the necklace was his mother's I'd been floored. To think I'd stumbled across something that would have gone to him eventually, if he'd stayed human, was amazing. To think it had only taken a little of my time and money to give it back to him was the best feeling in the world. The look on his face was worth it and if I could find every item that had belonged to him I would.

I did still feel a slight bit of guilt at keeping the necklace though, but not enough to give it up. Sure, it probably should go to Alice. She was his wife and mate, but he wanted me to have it and I was going to keep it. She'd just have to deal with it. She was starting to piss me off more and more anyway.

I felt calmness wash away the anger that had started to build from thinking about some of the things she'd done and said lately. Taking a deep breath I gave Jasper a nod in thanks. He lifted an eyebrow in a silent question, but I just shook my head and went back to eating my breakfast. He didn't push or pry for which I was thankful.

I finished eating quickly and the four of us headed out for the day. As we walked toward my new car I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. It was such a pretty car, sleek, hot, and powerful. I never thought I'd feel that way about a car, but it was like I couldn't feel any other way about it. I'd known as soon as I'd laid eyes on it that it was the one, even though I knew Edward was going to hate it. There was no way I was giving it up though.

As we stopped beside it and I hit the unlock button I grinned wider. Emmett and Rose immediately climbed in the back while Jasper and I settled into the front seats. After I was buckled I started it up and might have shuddered as it came to life, the low purr sending excitement through me. I was so glad I'd thought to call the insurance company last night before we left Stephen's office. I would have been really upset if I couldn't have driven it around today.

After checking behind me three times I carefully backed out of the parking spot and then pulled out of the lot, heading for our first stop of Staples.

Once there I got everything I would need for school and after paying we piled back in the car and headed for the mall. When I'd found a spot we climbed out and walked inside, stopping just inside the doors.

"So, what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and I are going to go find her school clothes. You boys go do whatever and we'll find you later." Rose said looking at me for confirmation that that plan was okay. When I nodded she smiled and linked her arm with mine.

After giving Emmett and Jasper a small wave we headed further into the mall. We passed a few stores that I'd never go in before coming to Forever 21. I stopped immediately at seeing the sign and turned toward the door. Rose followed me without a word of disgust or to get me to change my mind and it only made me like her more. Alice would have been dragging me down to one of the more expensive stores in a heartbeat.

We started at the back and looked through each rack. Rose would hold something up every now and then, asking if I liked it. If I shook my head she'd put it back without question and if I nodded she'd fold it over her arm for me to try on. After we both had about ten things we moved to the dressing room. I was surprised that Rose even found a few things she liked and shut herself in the changing stall beside me.

Once I'd tried everything on I'd had four things I wanted to buy-a navy blue short sleeved top with a ruffle down the front, a pair of brown silky-looking pair of capris that hit just below my knee, a pair of black shorts with big pocket designs on the front, and a pair of black skinny pants. Rose also chose a few things-a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a black pencil skirt, and a red corset type tank with black lace along the top edge.

After we both paid we headed back out and ended up in Old Navy.

As we were browsing the racks there I said, "Rose can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," She said glancing up briefly.

"Why did you offer to look at my truck?"

She didn't lift her head, but I saw a smile cross her face before she answered, "There are actually three reasons why. Let's finish picking out things and while we're trying them on I'll tell you."

"Okay." I said and went back to the clothes I was looking at.

Just like before when we had an armful we headed into the changing rooms. I was in the middle of stripping down when Rose started to talk.

"The first reason is because of Jasper and Emmett. It's not a secret that they are the ones I'm closest with and helping you made them happy. I should have done it before then or at least been nicer, Lord knows Emmett tried to make me see reason, but I'm stubborn. Always have been and I was still convinced you were a threat to my family, but then James happened and my views about you started to change. When you befriended Jasper and accepted him, scars and his past, without question it solidified everything I'd started to realize already."

She stopped there, but I knew what she'd left unsaid; that I wasn't a threat anymore.

"The second reason?" I asked after a moment.

"I pay attention to things, a lot more than some family members might think or want me to..." She paused for a moment and while she didn't say anything out of the ordinary, something about her words and the tone told me she meant something more than what she was going to say. Not wanting to get on her bad side again I let it go though and she continued. "Your truck wasn't just some heap of junk you drove. You didn't hear the backfires, see the flecks of paint that fell off with every slam of the door, or look at the rust spots. To you it was just as beautiful as the new car your keys belong to now. It was a gift from a dad who loves you and wanted you to be happy with the decision you made about moving in with him. If I could have fixed it it would have made you happy which then ties back into the first reason."

I smiled even though she couldn't see it and whispered knowing she could hear me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't fix it though."

"It's okay."

We both fell silent and I lost myself in my thoughts for a moment before I finally asked, "And the third reason?"

To my surprise she started laughing before she answered, "Well, that one is kind of a selfish reason."

"Which would be?"

"It pissed Edward off and I make it a goal to do that at least a few times a week."

I couldn't stop the snort from escaping and clamped a hand over my mouth as Rose started laughing again.

She was still grinning seconds later when we stepped out of the dressing rooms. I just shook my head at her as we put the things we didn't want on the rack by the entrance. What was left in my hands was two pairs of jeans-light and dark wash, a plaid or flannel type shirt with ¾ length sleeves, a long sleeve red shirt, a white flowy tank, and a blank tank with a white winged design on the front. Those along with what I'd already gotten, would be enough to make up five new outfits. I decided I was finished and Rose was as well. She'd chosen a tank like mine but white with a black design, a pair of black shorts, and a blue tank with a gathered look to it. We walked over to checkout and quickly paid for our purchases.

As we stepped out of the store we saw Jasper and Emmett coming toward us, carrying bags too. Emmett, not surprising had one from a gaming store as well as a man's clothing store. Jasper's were from the same clothing store and a book store.

"Hey you two," Jasper said as they stopped beside us.

"Hey," I said eying his clothing bag. He caught me and gave me a big smile. Seeing it I asked, "What did you get?"

He opened the bag and I saw three pairs of jeans, a few plain short sleeved t-shirts in different colors, and a couple long-sleeved t-shirts in black and dark blue.

"Nice," I said with a nod.

"Thanks, what did you get?"

I showed him my two bags and earned a nod of approval.

"So are we done?" Emmett asked.

"I still need shoes." I said.

"Yeah, and a few other things." Rose added.

Glancing over at her I found a smirk on her face, but couldn't remember what else I needed. When she didn't elaborate and her smirk grew I got scared.

She chuckled quietly seeing my reaction before looping her arm through mine. "It's nothing bad just needed. Let's get the shoes first though."

"All right." I said still a little scared, but let her start leading me away from the store front.

We walked past a few more stores before Emmett grinned. "Let's go in here real quick."

I looked up at the name, _The__ T__-__shirt __Place_, before walking inside. Rose groaned and I saw why as soon as I glanced around. All the shirts had those funny sayings or pictures on them and I could only imagine what Emmett was going to find.

Emmett rubbed his hands together and said, "Since none of you know what good taste is, I'm going to pick each of you out a shirt or two."

Jasper, Rose, and I glanced at each before silently deciding to let him have his fun and motioned for him to go about it and we just followed behind him as he looked around.

After just a few seconds he held up a black t-shirt that read _I Heart Being a Bitch_; the heart being the symbol and not the word. He didn't have to say a word to who it belonged to and with a glare that didn't meet her eyes, Rose reached out and took it from his hand.

His grin got impossibly wider as he moved off to look somewhere else. By the time he was finished and our laughter had subsided Rose still had just the one shirt. Jasper was holding three-a whitish/gray one with a chicken, cow, and pig on it that said _Animals Taste Good_, a green one that said _Ask Me About My Ability To Annoy Complete Strangers_, and a white one that said _Dying Is For Amateurs_. I had two-a red one that said _I'll Have What Charlie's Having_ and a white one that said _I Do My Own Stunts_ complete with a person falling above the words. He thought they both were hilarious even when he assumed I wouldn't wear them. I would though, only for the simple fact that he'd chosen them.

Of course, the three of us weren't the only one with shirts. No, Emmett had chosen three of his own. Two of them were a creamy yellow color; on one it had a bear that looked like it was biting into the shirt and had the words _Real Bear Hugs Are Often Fatal_ and the other said _100% Orgasmic_ written in green. Rose had just shaken her head as he held the last one up and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Jasper and I had stood to the side laughing which only grew as he held up the last one he found. It was white with a snapshot on the front. The pic was of two peanuts wearing top hats and leaning on canes and written underneath were the words _Here's A Photo Of My Nuts._

Once we all had our shirts we stepped over to the check out station. As I waited for Emmett to pay for his and Rose's shirts I glanced around. Just as I went to step up to the counter my eyes landed on a shirt that was hidden behind a few others. Moving out of line I motioned for Jasper to go ahead and pay as I walked over to the rack. Pushing the front shirts out of the way I couldn't help but laugh as I saw what I'd thought I'd seen and knew I had to get it. Pulling it off the rack I was happy to see it was my size and carried it back to the counter. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper took one look at the picture-red lips with vampire fangs-and the words-_Bite Me_-before all of them burst out laughing. I just grinned in return and went on to pay for all three. The shirt was going to piss Edward off severely, but it was funny as hell and I couldn't not get it.

As we were walking back out to the main part of the mall my stomach growled, letting me know it was hungry. They quickly ushered me toward the food court for lunch. After getting and eating a gyro and some fries we went back to shopping, something I was finding I didn't mind at all, since Emmett, Rose, and Jasper made it fun.

Our first stop was the shoe store where Rose got three pairs of shoes-a pair of black peep toe heels, a pair of calf high brown boots with heels, and a pair of knee high black boots with heels. I got four pairs-brown ballerina flats, brown, flat gladiator type sandals that stopped at my ankles, knee-high black wedge boots that laced up, and black and white converse sneakers.

As I was paying the lady set my bags on the counter and Jasper reached up, taking them in his hand.

"Thank you," I said turning from the counter.

"You're welcome."

I gave him a smile and the four of us walked out of the store.

"So, we're done now right?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Bella." Rose said laughing. "We still have one more store to go to. You boys go find something else to do for about an hour."

With that she once again looped her arm with mine and led me away. We took the escalator down to the first level and walked past a few stores before stopping in front of the one Rose wanted. I groaned reading the name above the door-Victoria Secret.

"Really? Why can't I just get this stuff at Walmart."

"Okay, I'm good with Old Navy and Forever 21, but you are not getting your bras and panties from Walmart."

"Please?"

"Why do you dislike this place so much? Have you even shopped here before?"

"I don't know and no."

"Then how do you know you dislike it?"

She had me there. I'd really never seen myself wearing something from there though. I mean it's not like I had someone to wear it for. Sure, I was with Edward but if he showed up and found me in something like they sell, he'd freak and then leave. I didn't need that bruise to my ego so I'd always settled for cotton, instead of lace.

"Come on, Bella. Just try a few things on. If you don't like them I will take you to...that other place myself."

I laughed and said, "Say that other place's name first and I'll go in."

She narrowed her eyes before hissing out, "Walmart."

I started laughing harder until she cut it off by grabbing my arm and dragging me into the store.

Once we were inside and standing by a table filled with panties she let me go and asked, "Do you know that 90% of women wear the wrong sized bra?"

"Why would I know that?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked around until she got the attention of a saleswoman. The lady walked right over and I read her name tag-Kim-as she asked, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Yes, we need to see what size she is." Rose said pointing at me.

"Of course, follow me."

We followed Kim toward the back and then she motioned me into a dressing room. As soon as I stepped inside she closed herself in with me and said, "Okay, shirt off, but leave your bra on."

"Ummm...what?"

"Take your shirt off," She said slowly like I was 2. "And leave your bra on."

I glared at her. "Why?"

"Because I need to measure you to get the right size."

"Bella just take your shirt off. She isn't going to hurt you."

I stuck my tongue out at the door, knowing it was the only way I'd get away with it and pulled my shirt from my body.

"Just as I thought," said Kim. "Not the right size at all." She then pulled a measuring tape from her pocket and did what she needed to. I ignored her for the most part, staring at a spot on the wall until she was done.

What I wasn't expecting was to actually go up a cup size. I was apparently a small c now. When she told me I heard from Rose again, "Do you want me to just go find some different styles and pass them over the door to you?"

"If you don't mind." I said not wanting to even look around.

"Of course not." I saw her walking away as Kim slipped out the door, leaving me alone.

I sat on the bench inside and waited for about five minutes before Rose was knocking. I cracked the door and took the armload of bras from her before shutting it back.

As I started to try each one on I had to admit they were nice. The new size fit perfectly and made my boobs look fantastic. I ended up preferring the t-shirt bras and the full-coverage ones so I decided to get three of each. I was just about to put my shirt back on when Rose knocked at the door again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I found a sleep outfit that is really cute." Rose said.

I opened the door with dread only to smile when I saw what she was holding out. It was a pair of shorts and a tank in a lilac color. It had a small lacy type design at the chest area, but the rest was plain.

I took it immediately and shut the door back before undressing down to my bra and panties. I put the outfit on and immediately loved it. My skin didn't look as pale and it covered all the important bits.

"Can I see when you're done?" Rose asked and I reached for the door lock, figuring I could open the door enough for her to see me. I pulled the door open and stepped out from behind it. "Oh I like it." She said.

I nodded in agreement and started to turn so I could change back into my regular clothes when I heard a hiss that sounded like it covered up the word fuck and then, "Holy hell, Bells you look hot."

I blushed crimson when I glanced up and found Emmett and Jasper standing a few feet away. Both were staring at me, but it was Jasper that confused me. He was standing completely still except for his eyes which were darting all over me and his throat which kept bobbing as he swallowed. I couldn't seem to move either and I was pretty sure it was because I didn't really mind him looking. Of course, that just succeeded in confusing me even more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jasper made a weird noise; it was somewhere between a choke and a growl. Whatever it was it spurred Emmett into action and he grabbed Jasper's arm, taking him back toward the front of the store.

I watched their backs until I couldn't see them anymore and then turned my head toward Rose.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Rose had a weird expression on face though. It was like she'd figured something out and was both happy and not so happy about it.

When she didn't answer right away I thought she wasn't going to at all and started to turn toward the dressing room, but then she said, "I think something enlightening."

My brow furrowed at her cryptic words and I asked, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure." She said looking back toward the front of the store where the boys had disappeared. "But I'm going to find out. When I do I'll let you know."

I nodded not knowing what to say and returned to the dressing room immediately. Before I changed back into my clothes I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror, wondering what had caused Jasper's reaction. For the life of me I couldn't figure it out and decided to forget it even happened. If I continued to think about it, it would just give me a headache.

As I changed my head went back to the thought of liking that he had looked. I shook that thought away too. Nothing good would come from thinking about that at all.

When I had my clothes back on I grabbed up the bras and the sleep outfit and left the dressing room. Rose was waiting and took all, but the two bras and outfit I wanted, to hang back up. We didn't talk at all as she did that or while we picked out the other bras or while we picked out the bottoms to go with them or while I paid.

As we left the store I glanced around and saw Jasper and Emmett sitting on a bench a few stores away. I could tell Emmett was whispering something to him, but of course I couldn't hear what it was. Rose could if the new look on her face was anything to go by. Granted, I couldn't tell you what the look was or meant, so it didn't help.

We walked over to the guys and after just a second I realized that Jasper wouldn't look at me. I saw his eyes dart to the bag in my hand, but that was it. I didn't like it at all. I didn't like that whatever had happened had caused an awkwardness to appear. We'd been having a good time and now it seemed like that had just been completely wiped out. I didn't know how to fix it either. Saying anything would more than likely only embarrass me.

I glanced at Emmett and received a small smile, but it did nothing to help the situation. A few more silent minutes passed and I was getting frustrated. Thankfully, my phone beeped before I could blurt something stupid out and with relief I pulled it from my pocket, feeling all eyes turn to me.

I'd never been happier to see Peter's name flash across the screen or the text that was waiting. Opening it up I read out loud, "What do you call a man with no arms and no legs sitting on my front porch?"

My phone beeped again and I laughed as I read the punch line, "Dinner."

All three of the others snorted which only caused me to laugh harder. My laughter spread to the others and before I knew it we were gaining looks from people walking by, some of them chuckling with us. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned my eyes onto Jasper. I was so happy to see that the tension that had seemed to be radiating from him when Rose and I walked up was gone.

He gave me a small smile and I returned it as he pushed himself to his feet. No one mentioned leaving, but I think we all knew it was time to go. We started walking back the way we needed to go and while we didn't talk it wasn't an awkward silence.

I slowed a little to trail behind as I typed up a message to Peter...

_You're timing is impeccable._

He sent a return text a few seconds later...

**:) I know.**

I sent another...

_What happened?_

His reply was just as quick as the first...

**I can't tell you yet, but things will become very clear very soon.**

_Are you sure?_

**Trust me, Little Bit, when I say I'm 100% positive**

_All right_

**;)**

"Everything okay?" I glanced up to find Jasper looking down at me.

"Yeah," I said as I slipped my phone in my pocket. "Just texting with Peter."

He smiled and we continued on out to the car without saying anything else. As we were loading everything into the trunk I noticed another two bags that Jasper had.

"What did you get?" I asked motioning my head to the bag.

He grinned and pulled one box out of one of the bags. When he pulled the lid off a grin spread across my face at seeing the brown cowboy boots inside.

"I like them." I said.

"Me too. I also got a black pair and then these..." He said putting the brown pair back and pulling the one box out of the other bag. Inside of it was a pair of red cowboy boots. "...for you."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him quickly. "Me?"

"Yeah, I saw them and thought you'd like them. If you don't-"

"I love them." I said cutting him off. "Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Bella." He gave me a small smile as he replaced the lid and put the box in the trunk before closing it.

Rose and Emmett had already climbed into the backseat and Jasper and I quickly settled in the front. The drive back to the hotel was quick and before we went up to the room we grabbed the clothing and shoe bags from the back.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out in the room. I ordered dinner from room service and while I waited for it to arrive I tried on my new red boots. They were a perfect fit. I gave Jasper a hug in thanks again, grinning the entire time and ignoring the fact that we both may have held on a little longer than necessary.

Once my food came and after I'd eaten, we ordered a movie. I watched it until I couldn't hold my eyes open and fell asleep to the sound of the other threes' almost quiet chuckles.

The next morning while we were making sure we had everything I couldn't help but grin at the fact that all of us had on something new. I'd gone with a pair of my new jeans, my Bite Me t-shirt, and of course the red boots. Emmett was wearing his bear t-shirt. Rose had on her new shorts, boots, and her new white tank top. Jasper looked so much more comfortable and very nice in the dark wash jeans, the Animals Taste Good t-shirt, and the pair of brown cowboy boots. I caught myself staring at him a few times, but thankfully if anyone else did they didn't say anything and we were able to check out without any tension.

As we got out to my car Jasper and I loaded everything into the trunk again. When we'd closed it Emmett and Rose gave us a wave before heading over to the jeep and getting in. I stood there for only a second before tossing Jasper the keys.

"You can drive."

He got this kid in a candy store look before rushing over to the driver's side. I shook my head, laughing quietly as I walked over to the passenger side.

The drive home was nice. We talked a little, but were content to listen to the radio for most of it. However, once we reached Port Angeles I couldn't shake the feeling that this weekend had been a turning point of some kind. I didn't know what or how, but I just knew it was going to cause a whole heap of issues. Whether or not those issues would be bad or good was still up in the air. I really hoped it was the latter though.

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Alice**__** (**__**starts **__**a**__** few**__** minutes **__**after**__** Jasper**__** and **__**the **__**others **__**leave**__** for **__**Seattle**__**)**_

"That whore." I ranted over and over again as I paced my bedroom.

"You need to stop calling her that."

_Fuck you, Edward._ I said silently.

He growled and was standing in my doorway seconds later.

"Oh, get over it. This is all your fault anyway."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seriously? Was it not you that said 'he's going so drop it'."

He rolled his eyes at me and I really wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"You can try," He growled. "But don't think for a second I wouldn't hit you back."

"Maybe if you did it to that bitch we wouldn't be having this problem."

"And if you hadn't have lied from the start we wouldn't be here either."

"I didn't see you griping about it when it meant you got her. You just need to learn how to fucking handle your shit."

"I am handling it."

"Oh really? Tell me what plan you've come up with to keep her away from him?"

"I'm still working it out. I'll let you know."

"Well, work faster because her days are numbered if you don't hurry."

"Don't push me Alice. She's mine and it will stay that way."

I rolled my eyes. "She'll never be what you want her to be. She'll never be who you want her to be."

"Shut UP!" He roared.

_What's the matter, Eddie? Are you starting to realize that? Are you starting to see that your precious Bella will never be-_

"I said SHUT UP!" He roared again as he shot toward me.

I danced out of his way giggling. I wanted to taunt him more, but I saw Esme and Carlisle returning from their hunt in five minutes. While I didn't mind fighting Edward, it would be hard to explain the giant hole we'd put in the side of the house. Much easier to manipulate those two idiots when they thought we were nice and honest, especially when we all knew Edward and I were their favorites.

"As much fun as it would be to continue our night the 'parentals' are on their way back."

His whole demeanor changed with my words. He became the good little boy everyone thought he was. I knew different though. I was the only one who knew his darkest secret and that it was the reason he'd gone off on his own for 10 years. As well as, the reason he was such a brooding dick now.

He didn't comment on my thoughts, but I could see his fists clenching in anger. Giggling again I danced out of the room and headed downstairs just as Carlisle and Esme came out of the trees in the backyard.

Edward and I met them on the back porch and after a quick word with them the two of us headed into the trees. We separated after a few miles to hunt and returned back to the house a few hours later.

I had just finished cleaning myself up when I slipped into a vision and I had to fight the need to smash everything in the room when it was over.

_You see that Edward? I'm done._

He quickly came to my room and stared at me which resulted in me slipping into a new vision...

_It started with a surprise birthday party. Bella cut her finger on one of the presents I'd wrapped. Jasper lunging and fighting to bite her. Edward pushing her into glass plates, cutting her up more. Emmett and Rose wrestling Jasper out of the house. Me, convincing Jasper to go away for a little while. Once we're gone Edward convincing Bella to run away with him. Jasper and I returned and lived happily ever after never to see Bella and Edward again._

I snapped back to the present as the vision ended and looked at Edward for a few minutes. I finally nodded my head in agreement of his plan, but I gave him a silent warning.

_If it doesn't work I swear on my fall wardrobe I will kill her._

I could tell he wanted to say something, but in the end he nodded his head in agreement as well.

_Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call._

He left me alone and I grabbed my phone before leaping out the window and running back to the woods.

Each call I made to Jasper pissed me off more and more. After the hang up I was so close to running to Seattle, but I saw the outcome and it wouldn't be good for me. When the next four calls went unanswered I ended up smashing my phone in my hand which just pissed me off further.

September 13th couldn't get here fast enough and was really still too far away. I needed my own plan to put Jasper back in the place he needed to be until then.

Perching myself on a log I spent the night going over different scenarios, working each one out with decisions until they bent to the only acceptable way. When I finally decided on the plan I wanted to go with I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Now, I just needed to decide when I was going to put that plan into action.

**-BOAS-**

**So yeah, if you haven't picked up on it, Alice is a little crazy. Eddie boy has a secret. What could it be? Jasper and Bella shared a few moments. And Peter gave a cryptic clue, surprise surprise. Review and let me know your thought on things. **

**All the clothes and shoes purchased in this chapter are on my blog. Link is in my profile.**

**Up next: The group returns home. Edward finally goes to far and Bella has enough. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this chapter: Kim Rathbone and Twilightobsessed09. I heart both of you so hard. They make it pretty for you guys. Give them love by reading and reviewing their stories.**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I KNOW I'M LATE AGAIN. This time it was me sick and family visits and just trying to catch up on things that have gotten behind. I've given you a longer chapter than normal though and a third of what all of you want, so I hope that helps to make up for it.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**I hadn't realized I had reached the 1000 review mark until I was past it. So I want to send a big thank you to KM525 for being the 1000th reviewer.**

**I started a FB group for my stories as well. Pictures and things will be posted over there as well as on the blog and also little notes and things as they come up. If you want to join it, send a request with your FB penname, in a PM or review, and I'll add you to the group.**

**Just found out this story won Best Use of Jasper's Scars and This fic is Going Places in the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards. Thank you to all who nominated and voted for it. I really appreciate it.**

**Okay I'm done now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Oh, this goes back to when Rose and Bella leave the boys at the mall entrance. There is a little overlap, but it was needed and won't happen again. Most likely. :)**

**Okay I'm really done now.**

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

"Game Stop, here we come."

I glanced over at Emmett, from where I'd been watching Bella and Rose walk away, and found him rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. He was wearing a shit eating grin while staring in the direction of the store he wanted to go into.

Shaking my head and motioning him forward with my hand, I followed behind him as he headed toward his destination.

A few minutes later and as we now stood in front of the video game wall, he asked, "So what do you think Eddie's going to say about Bells' car?"

"He's not going to be happy that's for sure. In his eyes, it won't be a safe car."

"That, and the color is just down right sinful or some other shit like that." He chuckled.

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "She loves it though so he'll just have to get over it."

"Do you think it's possible that he can get over it?" Emmett questioned.

"Probably not, but I don't think Bella will let him harp on her about it either."

"Very true. I'm glad she standing up to him more," he said as he reached up and took a game off the shelf. As he looked over the back, he asked, "What do you think caused it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we first met Bella, she was quiet and meek. From the beginning, he pretty much dictated their relationship, and now she challenges every thing he says. I'm just wondering what changed in her thinking."

"James, maybe," I replied lowering my voice, so only he could hear me, while pulling a game off the shelf. "I mean, not only did he almost kill her, but he also bit her and she came very close to being changed. That is until the dickhead sucked out the venom, of course. Such a traumatic experience has got to change a person's perspective somehow."

"That's true, but it doesn't explain why she does stuff to push his buttons," he countered. "We've all noticed, and it seemed like she enjoyed doing it too."

Turning away from him, I chuckled lowly because I knew that he was right, she really did enjoy it. I could feel her emotions under the annoyance and anger she felt around Edward sometimes; and there was always a tad bit of amusement and joy mixed in.

"I think it's you." My head snapped around to look at him in astonishment.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Just a feeling I have. You don't treat her like she's going to break or make her feel like she's less than us. You give her choices and you don't try to talk her out of things."

"You don't do that either, Emmett." I pointed out.

"No I don't, but with you, it's different. Like I said, It's just a feeling and I can't really explain it."

I scoffed and gave him a look that said 'yeah right' only to receive a grin and a shrug of his shoulders in return. Shaking my head, I decided to ignore the comment and we both went back to looking over the games.

A couple minutes later and still not finding anything I wanted, I decide to head over to that bookstore I saw, "I'm going to head down to the bookstore we passed. Okay?"

He waved me off without a second glance and I took my leave, exiting the store and going to the one I wanted. Moments later as I looked over the book shelves I couldn't help but let my mind go back to what Emmett had said. I honestly couldn't see how he thought it was me that caused Bella to stand up to Edward. In my eyes, it had more to do with James and her horrific experience than it had to do with me. The problem was, we never asked her about it and unless she chose to mention it, then we'll never know. While I couldn't see Emmett's reasoning, I could say that I greatly enjoy watching Bella get under Edward's skin because it's really entertaining.

I chuckled with that last thought and pulled a book I didn't have from the shelf. I continued to look, finding three more books I wanted before I went to pay. As I stepped out of the store into the mall I could tell Emmett was still in the game store. As I walked back that way, he stepped out when I was just a few steps away.

"Hey, you ready to go look at some clothes?" He asked glancing down at my bag briefly.

"Yeah," I replied.

We didn't speak as we made our way toward the escalator. Once upstairs, we found a men's clothing store and then separated as we started looking around. It was surprisingly easy to find things I liked and I knew that everything I chose, Alice was going to hate. The thought of her reminded me that I hadn't heard from her at all today which was actually surprising.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I realized why; I hadn't turned it back on since last night. I decided to continue to leave it off and put it back in my pocket. She was already annoyed I'm sure, so might as well enjoy the rest of the day before I had to deal with it.

After I was done picking out the clothes I wanted, I took them to the counter to pay. Emmett came up behind me with a few items of his own in his hand and once we were both finished, we left the store.

When we started to walk back the way we came, we spotted Bella and Rose stepping out of a store just ahead of us. They both caught sight of us and we quickly moved over to them.

Stopping in front of them, I said, "Hey, you two."

"Hey," Bella replied before shifting her eyes down to my clothing bag. I could feel her curiosity and gave her a big smile. As I did, she asked, "What did you get?"

I opened the bag and showed her the jeans and t-shirts inside, earning an approval nod as she said, "Nice."

"Thanks, what did you get?" I asked, curious as to what she'd chosen as well.

She showed me and I gave her my own nod of approval before Emmett brought our attention to him.

"So, are we done?" He asked.

"I still need shoes." Bella said.

"Yeah, and a few other things." Rose added while I felt a slight amusement coming from her. Which only grew along with her smirk when Bella glanced over at her. A little bit of fear entered Bella's emotions and I sent it to Rose. She chuckled quietly and then looped her arm through Bella's and said, "It's nothing bad, just needed. Let's get the shoes first though."

"All right." Bella muttered and the two of them started to walk away. Emmett and I followed behind them until he threw an arm out to stop me.

"Let's go in here real quick," he said, grinning and motioning toward the store beside us. I looked up at the name, _The__T__-__shirt__ Place_, and then followed him inside.

It was quite an experience, that was for sure. I will give credit to Emmett though, he chose the perfect ones for everybody. I especially liked my "Dying for Amateurs" one and then Bella's "I Do My Own Stunts" one. The best part though was when we were all paying and Bella found a third shirt.

When she showed it to us there was no stopping the laughter. It was perfect and Edward was going to flip his shit when he saw it.

"Oh man," Emmett gasped so that only Rose and I heard. "Eddie-boy is going to have steam coming out of his ears. It's going to be awesome."

Rose and I whispered our agreement before we calmed down. Bella quickly paid for her stuff and as we left the store I felt her hunger. Her stomach agreed and growled alerting her to it as well.

We took her over to the food court where she got some foul smelling lunch before we headed over to the shoe store. Emmett and I sat to the side while Bella and Rose tried on a bunch of different types of shoes. I wasn't surprised when they picked what they did. Rose was all about the heels and Bella got things that kept her closer to the ground.

Bella paid and as the lady set her bags up on the counter I reached up to carry them.

"Thank you," she said, turning from the counter.

"You're welcome."

She gave me a smile and the four of us walked out of the store.

"So, we're done now right?" Bella asked and I could clearly hear the hope in her voice.

"Nice try, Bella," Rose said laughing. "We still have one more store to go to. You boys go find something else to do for about an hour."

Emmett and I stood there watching them walk away before we started moving. We decided to walk around the level we were currently on a little before heading back down to the first level.

I saw the boot sign before I saw the store and knew right away that's where I wanted to go to next. As we stepped inside I took a deep breath, breathing in the leather and rubber smell. God, I'd missed that smell. I wish I'd still had my old boots, but they'd disappeared years ago in one of the many moves the family had made. I'm sure Alice had something to do with it, but at that time I was all about keeping her happy so I'd never said anything. However, I would be replacing them today and she'd better not touch them. I wouldn't sit ideally by this time.

Emmett didn't say a word as I walked around the store. There were a lot of different styles, but I'd never been a fan of alligator or ostrich leather boots. They just didn't look or fit right. After looking around a few minutes longer I found two pairs of bay Apache leather boots I wanted to try on, one in brown and one in black.

Getting a store employee's attention I showed him the boots I wanted and told him my size. I sat down in a chair to wait and Emmett dropped down beside me with a smile. As I glanced over at him my eyes fell on a pair of boots I hadn't noticed before. They were red and I knew I had to get them as well.

When the employee came back I pointed over at them. "I'd like those red ones too in a size 7 ½ please."

"Yes, sir," he said and walked back toward the back of the store.

"Bella?" Emmett asked already knowing the answer. Alice wouldn't be caught undead in them.

"Yep, I think she'll like them and appreciate them," I replied as I pulled the brown boots out of the box.

"I think she will too," he said as I tried on the boots.

They fit like a glove and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"How do they feel?" Emmett asked.

"They feel good," I answered taking them off so I could try on the black ones. Those felt just as good and I knew I'd be buying both pairs.

As I was putting my other shoes back on the employee came back out with Bella's boots. I quickly paid for all three and we went in search of the girls.

When we found the store they were in, I stopped not really sure if I wanted to go in or not. Emmett had no such qualms. He started to walk in like he owned the place, and at the last second, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in behind him.

"Oh I like it." I heard Rose say.

Emmett stepped around a wall and I followed on my own.

The vision before me stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't stop the fuck that left my mouth and tried to cover it with a hiss.

Bella's face flamed with color, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Emmett since he loudly said, "Holy hell, Bells, you look hot."

My thoughts were going haywire and all I could do was look at her. Bella was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but seeing her in that outfit she was breathtaking. I don't know if it was the color, the modesty of it, or if it was just her, but whatever it was had me reeling. Especially, when the only thought I seemed to come back to over and over again was that I should have bought purple boots.

The longer I stood there looking at her the more venom kept pooling in my mouth. I swallowed repeatedly but it didn't help and then a new image appeared in my head.

_I was lying in the middle of a bed, propped up on my elbows. My eyes were on a door across the room and I could hear movement behind it. The door opened within a second and out walked a golden-eyed vampire Bella, wearing that purple outfit. Her hair was down, curling around the bare skin of her shoulders and flowing down her back. Her skin shone in the dimness of the room, and it complimented the color of the outfit. She slowly walked toward me and climbed up on the end of the bed. As she crawled up over my body her movements mesmerized me and I choked out a growl._

Bella opened her mouth, but it wasn't her voice that I heard.

"Let's go." It took a tug on my arm before I realized it was Emmett's low hiss and I let him lead me toward the front of the store.

As we left the store I heard Bella ask, "What just happened?"

Okay, at least it wasn't just me. Granted, I think I might have been the only one that lost brain function.

Emmett dragged me down a few stores and pushed me onto a bench. I kept my head down as I tried to figure out where the hell the image of Bella in my bedroom had come from. I shouldn't think about her that way, especially when I was with Alice and she was with Edward. Granted, as hard as I tried to not think about her that way I kept coming back to it and there was one thing that stood out above all others...She was sexy as hell.

I could feel Emmett's stare as he sat silently beside me. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy either. It was more along the lines of confusion and worry.

Emmett must have finally got tired of the silence because he asked, "You want to tell me what happened back there?"

"Fuck, Em, I have no clue. She was just..." I trailed off not really knowing what I wanted to say.

"You need to figure out what it was and quickly. Fuck, Jasper, you looked at her like you wanted to devour her, and not in a meal kind of way."

"I know," I hissed not bothering to deny it. Emmett and Rose weren't stupid and if he picked up on it, she did too. "I think...I think I was just caught off guard. I've never seen Bella like that and it just took me by surprise. It's over and done with, and it will be fine."

"Let's hope so because while I would prefer the two of you together-" My head jerked up cutting him off.

"What the hell?" I asked shocked by his words.

"What?" He questioned right back. "It's not a secret, well I guess it is for everyone but me and Rose, but that's not the point right now or ever will be because you have a mate already. The point I'm trying to make is that she's with Eddie. If he catches wind of whatever you were thinking it's going to cause a whole heap of shit and not just for you."

I could only stare at him as he finished talking, since I was still stuck on the fact that he would prefer if Bella and I were together. He said it wasn't a secret between him and Rose. I needed to know if she felt the same, so I asked, "Does Rose think that too?"

"What?" He asked. "That you and Bells would be perfect together?" At my nod he answered,

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You two have more in common than Rose and I do and even more than you do with who you're actually with. Tell me you haven't thought about it before now? Or wondered what it would be like to be with Bella."

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I, honestly, hadn't ever thought about it before, but now I was and it was only succeeding in confusing me.

Before I could get to far gone in thinking things I shouldn't be I saw Bella and Rose approaching in my peripheral vision. Of course, I didn't know what to do or say now either. I couldn't meet Bella's eyes, since I was wondering if Rose had said anything along the lines of what Emmett had. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her bag from _that_ store and I wondered if she'd bought _that _outfit.

I knew I should say something because I could feel frustration and confusion rising in Bella's emotions, but for the life of me I couldn't think of one damn thing that wouldn't sound ridiculous or cause anymore issues to come about.

Just as I went to say something Bella's phone beeped with an alert and I sent up a silent thank you to Peter, having no doubt it was him and his impeccable timing. Bella's next words confirmed it.

"What do you call a man with no arms and no legs sitting on my front porch?" Her phone beeped again and she laughed as she said, "Dinner."

Okay, that one was good and I actually snorted as did Emmett and Rose. It caused Bella to laugh harder and set the rest of us off. I knew I'd projected a little since a few passersby laughed too. I couldn't have cared less though since it released some of the tension I'd been feeling as we left the mall. After I'd finally calmed down, I was able to talk to Bella more comfortably like we always do.

When I gave her the boots I had bought and I felt how much she loved them and appreciated the gesture of me buying them for her, I sighed in relief that we were finally back to normal. After getting back to the hotel and Bella eating her dinner, we had a blast watching movies and talking. Emmett and Rosalie thankfully didn't question me anymore on the reaction I'd had in Victoria Secret, something that did surprise me. I figured that as soon as Bella was asleep they'd start in, but the night passed with us watching movies and laughing.

The next morning was spent packing, and making sure that nothing was forgotten, before the four of us dressed in things that made us comfortable. Bella looked amazing in her new outfit and the boots fit her perfectly. I will admit that I couldn't stop myself from looking her over a few times. No one ever caught me, so the tension from yesterday didn't return and we were able to check out without any issues.

Once we'd loaded everything into the trunk of Bella's car and after a wave to Emmett and Rose, Bella tossed me the keys.

"You can drive," she said, giving me a smile.

My eyes widened and I practically dived into the driver's seat. I could hear Bella laugh quietly at my antics as she moved over to the passenger side, but I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at the chance to drive this car.

The drive home was spent, for the most part, in companionable silence. We talked very little, instead choosing to listen to the radio and enjoying the last bit of weekend we had left.

As we passed into Forks I couldn't help but wonder what awaited us at the house and as soon as I took the turn into the driveway I found out. Anger was coming from two different sources, one on the steps and one standing in the yard. I would give all the money I had to bet that it was Edward in the yard. He would want to be front and center as soon as we pulled up.

Sure enough, as I rounded the last curve he came into sight. His anger grew as he saw the car and I heard Bella sigh. I could see Alice standing on the porch, her arms crossed and foot tapping.

I pulled to a stop about five feet from Edward and heard Emmett pull up behind me. Bella glanced over and rolled her eyes, causing to me to smile slightly.

Edward was on Bella before she could even get the door closed and I bit back a growl as he started in.

"What are you driving and what are you wearing?" He hissed, looking from her to the car and back again.

I felt Bella's anger spike at his words before she answered him, "My car that you insisted I buy and clothes."

"That is not the car you should be driving."

"Why? I happen to love it."

I leaned back against said car with Emmett and Rose propping beside me as we watched Edward continue to spout off his bullshit while Bella firmly stood her ground.

"It's not safe," Edward argued.

"It's safe enough," Bella countered.

"I want you to return it," he demanded.

"No," Bella said. "It's my car."

"And I paid for it." He had the nerve to say. I knew he would hold it over her head, so I took great pleasure in saying the next words.

"Actually, I paid for it."

His and Bella's heads swiveled toward me, both wearing completely different expressions and feeling completely different emotions. Edward was beyond pissed while Bella was extremely grateful. I didn't even bother looking at Alice. I'd deal with her anger later.

"You paid for it?" Edward questioned as he stupidly took a step toward me. "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd react the way you just did."

"And how would that be, Jasper?" he sneered. "How would I _react_?"

Ignoring his criticism of my gift, I continued, "Try and guilt her into taking it back."

"And you won't?" he asked, incredulously.

"Nope, and she can even pay me back if she wants," I said as I felt Bella's gratitude slam into me.

I gave her a brief glance and earned a smile in return before my eyes went back to Edward.

He kept stared at me with an intensity that I only matched with my own, daring him to keep bitching about shit that wasn't going to change. He finally growled and turned his attention back to Bella and the second question he'd asked her.

"That shirt is completely inappropriate," he said with disdain laced in his voice.

Bella looked down and then asked, "Why? Because a mouth is on my breasts or because it's an open invitation to your kind?"

Emmett, Rose, and I howled with laughter as Edward seemed to swell with indignation.

He actually opened and closed his mouth a few times before he got the words he wanted out.

"You need to change."

"I will..." Bella said and I could tell Edward thought he'd won, but Bella wasn't finished. "...when I go to bed."

Of course, her mentioning going to bed sent my thoughts straight to what she'd be wearing and it was not a good thing to be thinking about in that moment.

Edward growled and flew at me. I sidestepped him at the last second and jerked him back before he could slam into the side of Bella's car.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked as he struggled to get out of my grip.

"He saw you naked."

"What?" Came from the porch in a loud screech as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't see her naked." I hissed pushing Edward away from me.

He actually stumbled slightly, but when he regained his balance, he shouted, "Close to it. She was still indecent."

Bella looked to me for an explanation and I said, "The purple outfit from Victoria Secret."

She rolled her eyes as well. "It was a sleep outfit," she explained.

"You shouldn't be wearing things like that," Edward stated with his typical holier than thou tone.

"And what would you have me wear, Edward?" she asked. "A sweatsuit? A parka? Please, stop me when I'm getting close."

"Don't be silly, Isabella." Edward said as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

"Silly..." Bella started, but trailed off when her phone beeped with a text.

She might have waited to look at it if Edward hadn't said, "Don't you dare answer that."

Bella kept her eyes on him as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. I could see the screen from where I stood and cracked up when she pulled up the picture Peter sent. It was a naked male. His cock would have been on display if it wasn't for the many square rhinestone or glass pieces covering that area of him. Bella held it up to show Rose and Emmett while she laughed and they both lost it.

The four of us were completely gone, ignoring everything else around us. And then all the laughter stopped as Edward pulled Bella's phone from her hand, crushed it into pieces, and droped them to the ground.

Every eye moved to Bella and I knew instantly that Edward had just gone too far. I'm pretty sure he realized it too since he didn't open his mouth. No one else made a sound as we watched her tilt her head to the side and stare down at the pieces of her phone before she looked back up at Edward.

"Did you just break my phone?" she asked, her voice quiet with anger.

"I-" He started, but stopped as soon as she held up her hand.

"It was rhetorical question," she said and what came out of her mouth next, shocked us all. "We're over."

"What?" he asked, stunned even more than the rest of us.

"I'm sure you heard me."

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"You don't know how serious I am," she sneered.

"Over breaking your phone?" he laughed as a soft growl left me at his indifference. "I can buy you a new one."

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "You don't get it. This has been building for a while and smashing my phone was the final straw. You have done nothing-"

"I-"

"I wasn't finished," Bella yelled, cutting him off like he had her. "That! Right there! It's exactly what caused this. You keep trying to exert your will, your thoughts, and your point of view into our relationship while never taking into account what I want or need or think or like. You believe your word is law and that I should just bow down to your holier than thou ass. Well, I've got news for you it's not going to happen. We are done."

"Is this about _him_?" Edward asked sneering as he glared at me.

Bella threw her hands up in the air in disbelief and said, "No, this is about you, Edward. You and only you. I'm not a toy, or a piece of property and I'm done waiting for you to realize it."

"I can change," he pleaded.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry, but I can't keep having the same fight with you and I don't want to either. Bella said quietly. "We don't work, and we never will."

"So that's it?" He growled and I took a step forward as did Emmett and Rose just in case he decided to do something stupid.

"Yes, Edward, that's it," she said with a finality in her voice.

Edward didn't say anything in return at first, he only stood there staring at her. His emotions were rapidly filtering through him, and it was the same three emotions over and over again-anger, disbelief, and possessiveness. There was no hurt or love which confused and worried the hell out of me.

_Why __would __he __not __feel__ love__?_

That worry only increased when he just shut down. I could feel nothing from him and I took another step toward Bella.

"All right, Bella," Edward said, his tone placating like he was trying to calm down an angry animal. Bella looked as confused as I felt with his abrupt change and glanced over at me. I could only shrug my shoulders since I didn't know what the hell he was doing now either.

We didn't have to wait long to find out. "I can see you're to the point that you're overreacting, and I think you need to take some time to think about things." Edward said, calmly. "I'll give you a week and then we can come back to the situation when you have a clearer head."

Bella's mouth had fallen open in shock by the end of the first sentence, and her anger was climbing back up the scale by the second reached the peak of her rage by the third.

She moved closer to him as Emmett, Rose and myself moved closer to her. "First, I'm not a child, so don't you ever talk down to me like that again. Second, I don't need to think about a damn thing, especially after what you just said because it made my point. And third, we will not be coming back to this situation. We are over, done, no more, broken up, my window is closed permanently, or whatever other word you need to get it through your head."

Edward was still calm when Bella finished her rant and only said, "I'll come talk to you next Sunday."

"God," Bella growled in frustration before promptly turning her back on Edward, and addressing me, Emmett, and Rose. "I'm going home, maybe you three can beat it into his head or something before I break my hand trying to do it."

She sent Edward another glare before she went over to her car and jerked opened the driver's side door, climbing inside. She was standing back out of it within a second though and I saw her reach into her back pocket. At first, I wondered what she was doing and then I saw the the little black rectangle, that was Edward's credit card, land in front of her car.

"Oh, and just so you know I didn't use that for anything." Bella sneered before she once again settled in the driver's seat, slamming the door and starting the car up this time. She turned around and without a backwards glance sped off down the driveway.

I could feel no hurt feelings or regret at breaking up with Edward coming from her, but the anger was there loud and clear. It was that feeling that had me glancing at Emmett and Rose with worry.

"Will you two please make sure that she gets home okay?" I asked.

They both nodded and immediately went to his jeep, climbing inside and following behind Bella.

As soon as they'd disappeared Edward decided to start in on me, "This is all your fault."

I chuckled, "Actually, I think Bella made it pretty clear whose fault it was."

"She's just overreacting to a minor thing," he dismissed. "She'll change her mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I said, confidently.

"She will and when she does, you _will _stay away from her." he threatened. "You're the one that has caused her to start acting like this, and I won't stand for it anymore."

"You need to do what he says, Jasper." Alice said from where she still stood on the front porch.

I glanced in that direction and found Esme standing behind her. I hadn't realized she'd come out, but I knew she had to have heard everything that had gone on, since she was feeling unease and worry.

"You're siding with him?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "Bella didn't start going against Edward's wishes until you became friends with her and you've changed too." She eyed my clothes with those words, but continued to speak before I could say anything. "You two are clearly bad influences for each other and I think you need to give each other space so you can remember who your mates are."

"I'll give Bella space if she asks me to, but I'm not going to do it just because you two dislike us hanging out."

"You will stay away from her," Edward growled, pissing me off.

"Make me." I hissed out loud, but silently I said,_ "Don't test me, Edward. I won't hesitate to rip you apart if you try and stop me from seeing Bella. She's my friend and I will do what I want."_

His anger shot up, but he did nothing else to acknowledge my words. When I saw he was going to keep his mouth shut, I turned my attention to Alice. She was glaring at me and I just cocked an eyebrow in return.

"You need to go change," she said after a moment.

"That's not going to happen. I like what I'm wearing."

"You look ridiculous," she said, eying my outfit with scorn.

"That's your opinion and I find that I don't really give a shit."

"Jasper," Esme chastised. "She's your mate, you shouldn't talk to her like that."

"Then she needs to start acting like it and not like my keeper," I said harshly. I'd never once spoken to Esme that way and I could feel her hurt, but I was done taking orders. To prove that point, I said, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back when I walk through the door."

Alice huffed, "You need to change first."

"I'm not changing, Alice. Deal with it and move on. These clothes are what I'm wearing from now on and you need to accept it or stay pissed off forever." Her anger leveled off with Edward's and I fought a smirk, "If there is nothing else, I will be going."

I didn't even wait for them to say anything else and took off running toward the tree line. Before I got too far away there was one more thing I need to say and again I said it silently. _"And Edward, don't think I missed those emotions you had before you shut them off. I will figure out why you felt possessiveness, disbelief, and anger without an ounce of love or hurt mixed in. Something is up and if it hurts Bella in anyway, my earlier threat of ripping you apart will be followed by a bonfire."_

I heard his growl and laughed as I sped up. I texted Emmett to tell him and Rose to stay at Bella's until I got there before taking down two deers. After I disposed of my meal, I started for Bella's house, wanting to make sure she was okay and to talk with Rose and Emmett about keeping Edward away.

**-BOAS-**

**Was it worth the wait? Review and let me know. Sparklepeen pic on blog and Facebook. It's awesome.  
><strong>

**Up next: Alice goes too far and our favorite texter and his mate finally come to town.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**

**Thanks to Twilightobsessed09. She makes it prettier for you guys.  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**I'm back and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

One week tomorrow. That's how long it will be since I'd broken up with Edward. The fool still thought I was taking time to think and that tomorrow we'd go back to the way things used to be. Like I was that stupid. I knew he was never going to change and I was done. I didn't regret it at all, and in fact, it told me a few things that I had been too blind to see before now.

That out of the Cullen family-excluding Edward-only three members seemed to truly care about me.

Emmett and Rose had appeared in my rear-view mirror minutes after I'd pulled out of the driveway last week. Jasper had showed up an hour later and the three of them had only left my house out of necessity.

Two of the biggest necessities were not allowing Dad to catch them and to hunt. They would hang out with me until right before he came home and then Rose would return when he was asleep, staying overnight all week.

On the second night, she told me her story and then she was the one who held me as I cried for her. The next night I told her about Phoenix and my mom. After that, we were closer than I ever thought we'd be and I enjoyed our girl time more than anything, just like I had when we'd gone shopping.

A lot closer than Alice and I were apparently.

We had definitely grown apart in the last few weeks, but if she had called, I would have at least had the decency to answer the fucking phone. The few times I had tried to get her-courtesy of the new phone that Peter had been so kind to have delivered the next day-had gone unanswered. When I asked Jasper about it he said that she wasn't talking to him much either, so I shouldn't even worry myself about it.

Alice ignoring me wasn't nearly as shocking as Carlisle and Esme. I know Edward was their 'son', but they could have answered or even sent a text back, letting me know they missed me like I did them, or even to say hello. Hell, I would've even welcomed a "never call us again" over the complete silence.

After the tenth unanswered phone call to them, I just stopped trying. The ball was in their court now and if they wanted to talk to me then they would. I, honestly, was at the point that I didn't care anymore; I still had Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, so I was good.

Well, right now I didn't. Dad was home this morning-working a double this afternoon and evening. He was leaving in about an hour, so the others would be back then. They'd taken the time this morning to go hunt and run by the house to change when they were finished.

"Bells..."

I pushed myself up from where I was lying on the bed and moved to my bedroom door, pulling it open and walking to the top of the stairs.

Dad was standing at the bottom looking up expectantly. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch if you're hungry."

My stomach growled, letting me know that I was, in fact, hungry. I bounded down the stairs with a grin and followed him into the kitchen. He already had the sandwiches plated and sitting on the table, so I went to the fridge, getting us each a bottle of water.

After I set Dad's bottle in front of him I moved around the table to sit down, ready to dive into my sandwich.

As soon as I took the first bite, Dad asked, "So what are your plans tonight?"

"Just hanging around here, maybe watch a movie. Rose is going to come over and stay."

"What about Alice?" he asked before biting into his own sandwich.

"What about her?" I asked a little too harshly, but him saying her name and knowing the way she was being just irked me.

"I haven't seen her in a while. I was wondering what was going on with you two," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess she's mad at me for breaking up with Edward. I don't really know, since she won't return my phone calls."

"I'm sure you two will work it out."

"Yeah," I agreed even though I didn't believe it for a second. Something told me Alice and I would no longer be the best friends she had claimed we were and would continue to be from that first day at her house. At this point, I didn't think we'd even be considered close acquaintances from now on.

Dad stopped asking questions then and we finished eating our lunch. When we were done, I grabbed our plates and took them over to the sink. As I cleaned up, he grabbed his things for work. Once he had everything he needed, he returned to the kitchen and told me to make sure the doors were locked when I went to bed and to call if I needed anything, also to behave myself -which was met by my laughter and his chuckle-before he left the room and the house.

I finished wiping down the counter and then started a load of laundry before making my way back up to my room. As I stepped through the doorway, I let a scream that would have rivaled Jaime Lee Curtis in Halloween.

My eyes widened as they darted between the male and female red-eyed vampires standing in my room.

The only thing that kept me from making a stupid break for it was the deep chuckle from the male as he said, "That's not a very nice greeting, Little Bit. You could give someone a complex."

"Peter? Charlotte? How? When?" I questioned in shock.

Charlotte smiled and waved, but Peter's expression turned serious. "As much as we want to explain things we've got somewhere to be."

"What's going on?"

"All hell's breaking loose at the Cullens and you're the only one who can stop it."

"Okay..." I said in disbelief.

"I'll explain everything soon," he said moving over to me and crouching down with his back to me. "Hop on." When I hesitated for a moment he looked over his shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

Even having just met him face to face I could honestly say I did, because I knew Jasper did.

When I nodded, he winked at me and then pulled me to him, helping me to climb on his back. As I got situated Charlotte disappeared through my window and Peter followed as soon as I was ready. We landed on the ground within seconds and took off into the trees behind my house, making me glad that there weren't neighbors on that side of the house.

Once we'd gotten past the treeline I asked, "What happened?"

"Know-it-all fucks decided to play with things they didn't understand." Peter growled in answer.

I shivered at the sheer amount of anger I heard in his tone and was completely thankful it wasn't directed toward me.

"And I'm the only one who can stop it?" I asked.

"You are, but you need to do what I say, without hesitation."

"Okay..." I said, but something in my voice must have given away the worry starting to build up because he turned his head so he could look at me.

"No hesitation, Little Bit," he reiterated firmly.

I searched his serious red eyes before nodding my head. "Okay."

He gave me a small smile before turning his head back forward and picking up his speed. It seemed like only seconds later when Peter sailed over a stream without slowing down. As he landed he spoke again.

"We will come out into the yard in just a minute. When I set you down you worry about no one, but Jasper. Go to him and drop to your knees. Do not touch him, do not move, and do not say a word."

"What?" I questioned.

"Trust me. He won't hurt you as long as you do what I say. Do you understand?"

So many questions were running through my head, but I knew we didn't have time to deal with them. I'd have to wait until things were settled down before I brought them up. Right now, I had to put my faith in Peter and my friendship with Jasper and continue to trust both of them.

Resolved to what I had to do I said, "I understand."

"Good girl," Peter said and then came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the Cullens' property.

Lifting my head from his shoulder, the only word that came to mind as I took in the scene before me was...devastation.

Edward's Volvo sat on its roof in the middle of the yard. Emmett's jeep was on its side in the driveway. There was broken trees and furniture from the house laying in pieces all over.

Emmett was sitting a few feet in front of us with Rose laying across his lap. He was holding her arm in place against her shoulder and I could see her wincing in pain. Further away, Carlisle and Esme were on each side of Alice who was laying in between them. She was missing a leg and Carlisle was in the process of putting her arm back on. Edward was standing even further away, crouched down and snarling.

And then there was Jasper. God, Jasper was barely recognizable. His hair was in complete chaos, his clothes were torn and covered with dirt. He was growling and hissing as he just seemed to prowl back and forth in a straight line. I'd never seen him look so feral or dangerous. It took all I had to push the fear, that threatened to bubble up at having to get close to him, down.

_I trust Peter not to get me killed_ became a mantra in my head as I felt a small pressure against my lower back from Peter's hand. Taking a deep breath, I started toward Jasper.

We passed Emmett and Rose first. When Emmett saw me he started to get up, but a hard shove to his shoulder and a quick shake of Peter's head had him staying where he was. However, I could feel his and Rose's eyes boring into my back as I continued to move forward.

Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were next. I heard Esme gasp quietly, Alice hissed something I couldn't make out, and Carlisle tried to reach for me. He was stopped by Charlotte's growl and body as she moved to block him from touching me.

Peter placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before he disappeared suddenly from my side. The next thing I knew he had Edward pinned face down on the ground with his hands pulled tight behind his back.

"Now," he hissed and I didn't hesitate, closing the distance left between me and Jasper.

His black eyes came to rest on me and he stopped his own movement as he watched me. He showed no signs of attacking, pushing that fear down a little bit more. I blocked out all the sounds coming from behind, the largest being Edward's voice as he told me to get away. I couldn't do it though. If I was supposed to bring Jasper out of whatever mindset he was in then I was going to do what Peter had said.

When I was only a foot from Jasper, I dropped to my knees and immediately felt a sharp pain in my shin as I landed on a piece of glass.

My eyes went to Jasper in an instant and all the fear I'd kept at bay slammed into me. In just the few seconds it had taken to cut myself his eyes had turned impossibly darker. His hands clenched into fists as he tilted his head back, sniffing the air. A predatory smile appeared on his face as I heard something going on behind me. I didn't bother to look, instead I did what Peter had said not to do.

"Oh God," I whispered and then placed my hands on the ground, using them for leverage to push myself backwards.

Jasper's hand shot out in a blur, grabbing my ankle and keeping me from moving further back. I could only watch in fear and shock as he dropped to his knees and used his hold on me to pull me forward. His eyes darted between my face and my leg twice before he zeroed in on the cut.

I could feel the blood starting to slide down my shin as I fought against the need to throw up and pass out. It wasn't the blood specifically that was causing the reaction; it was the fact that I had no clue what Jasper was going to do next.

However, if I'd had time to think about things nothing would have come close to what he actually did. His hand went from gripping my ankle to cradling my calf as his other hand lifted to the top of my leg. I felt a quick spike of pain as he removed the glass piece embedded in my skin and then more blood slide down my leg. As he tilted his head down, I closed my eyes and braced for the pain of his teeth.

The pain never came.

Instead, a cool, tingling trail made its way up my leg. I opened one eye slowly and followed it quickly with the other. I couldn't stop the small gasp as I saw Jasper moving up my leg, collecting my blood on his tongue. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving rapidly as he made it to my cut and licked across it, sealing it with his venom. I watched in absolute fascination as he swallowed and then a visible shudder ran down his spine.

For what felt like hours he didn't move again. I found myself stop and restart breathing over and over as I waited for him to say or do something. Finally, he lowered my leg and opened his eyes. They were back to being the golden color I knew, but now they also held a look of shock.

His hand came up to cup my cheek and he whispered hoarsely, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly still a little shocked by what had happened. Something had changed...something major and life altering. I just didn't know what, but I found out with the next words spoken.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked from behind us.

Jasper's eyes never moved from my face and I couldn't look away either. It was like we were locked in a stare down and neither one of us felt the need to move. It wasn't until a loud screech sounded out that we broke eye contact and looked behind me.

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were all focused on myself and Jasper. The first two had knowing smirks plastered across their faces while the other two had shock written all over theirs. Alice was standing again, but was restrained by both Peter and Charlotte. Edward was in pieces.

Before I could even think about why Alice thrashed around and said, "NO, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"What did happen?" Esme asked, shaking her head slightly as she continued to watch me and Jasper.

"Well..." hissed Peter. "Jasper just found his true mate."

My eyes shot up to look at Jasper for the truth. He gave me a small smile and dipped his head in a quick nod.

I swallowed thickly, but before I could get lost in all the thoughts swirling around inside my head Emmett said, "I knew it."

"They aren't." Alice cried. "I'm his mate. ME and only me. She's nothing to him and nothing to this family anymore. LET ME GO." She continued to struggle against Peter and Charlotte but they weren't budging. When she realized it she turned her sights on Carlisle. "Dad, make them let me go. I'll behave, I promise."

Even I had to roll my eyes at the way she said it-all innocent and sweet-when I knew she didn't mean it.

Apparently, Carlisle was still too shocked to realize it because he said, "Please, let my daughter go."

Charlotte laughed in a 'yeah right' kind of way and held firm. Peter, however, shook his head slightly and smirked before he stepped back from Alice, removing his hands from her.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked, holding on tighter.

"He asked us to let her go."

"But she'll-"

"Let her go, baby," he said interrupting her. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Charlotte let Alice go and stepped back.

I saw an evil grin appear on Alice's face before she shot toward me. She never made it. Rose was on her before she'd even made it half the distance and I was behind Jasper with him crouched in front of me.

I watched with wide eyes as Rose ripped Alice apart, saying the same words over and over again, "Stupid lying bitch."

When Alice was in six different pieces Rose stepped back, breathing heavily and planted her hands on her hips. Jasper came out of his crouch and turned toward me.

"Still okay?" he asked, letting his eyes move over me from head to toe.

"I think so," I replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Just confused and maybe a little shocked."

"If it helps I am too," he offered. I couldn't help the small laugh that burst forth, but I quickly cut it off and looked up at him.

"I don't...how do we...I just.." I finally stopped trying to voice the things in my head and trailed off into silence.

Jasper gave me a small smile and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Peter?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"How long have you known?"

"A while," he answered.

"Why did you not say anything?"

"Before I can tell you that you need to know everything from the beginning. Unfortunately, we're going to have to put these two back together," he said motioning to Alice and Edward's pieces.

"Why not just get them to tell us like this?" Rose asked.

Peter grinned before he answered her. "Because they're going to need a little pain to tell the truth."

"Now, wait a minute," Carlisle said.

"NO," Peter roared scaring the shit out of me. Jasper's hand settled against my back, calming me down and I smiled up at him in thanks as Peter continued. "They've lied to everyone and will continue to do so. They can't hide from their secrets anymore and if you have a problem with that doc just know, we don't need you to be intact to get the truth."

"How dare you? You can't just show up at my home, unannounced, and threaten to hurt me and my family."

"Oh, it's not a threat. It's a promise."

Carlisle growled, but Peter didn't back down. Eventually, Carlisle gave up and said, "Fine, let's get this mess straightened out."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved over to Alice's leg. As he and Charlotte started to gather Alice and Edward's pieces, Jasper led me into the house.

The living room was a disaster and everything in there was broken just like the things outside. Jasper didn't even glance at it as he took me through to the dining room table. He pulled out the chair at one end and as I sat down he stepped behind me. I could feel him standing close and one of his hands came up to rest on my shoulder.

Carlisle and Esme were right behind us and sat down at the other end of the table. He was fuming silently, glaring up at Jasper like all this was his fault. I noticed he never looked at me which just made those feelings I'd had earlier this morning more pronounced. Esme had yet to say anything and she wasn't looking at anyone. She kept her head down, but I could see her body shaking every now and then with sobs.

The other four came in a little bit later. Emmett and Rose had a hold of Alice. She wasn't struggling and I guess being ripped apart and put back together would make someone weak. Edward was the same as he came in held between Peter and Charlotte. The only thing I could see that showed they weren't happy about the coming conversation was their eyes. Both sets were pitch black and glaring daggers at Peter and Charlotte who were ignoring them.

Chairs were pulled back from the table and moved further away, putting some distance between us and them. They pushed Alice and Edward into the chairs and then took up spots on either side of them.

I didn't know what I was about to hear, but I knew it wasn't going to be good though. All I could do was brace myself for whatever I-along with everyone else-was about to learn.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? How was it? Review and let me know. **

**Up next: All the secrets come out and you find out what Alice did to send Jasper into a rage.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**

**Thanks to Twilightobsessed09. She makes it prettier for you guys.  
><strong>

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**********Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**********

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Peter**_

The two of them were such idiots. Actually, they were more like fucking morons. We'd been around this sham of a conference table for the past five minutes and neither one of them had started talking. Jasper was losing his patience to the point that he was projecting and if they didn't start talking soon then, I had no doubt, they were going to burn.

I glanced at Charlotte and received a silent nod. She knew where this was going, since both of us have been on the receiving end of Jasper's anger. Granted, I don't know if he's ever been this mad and that's saying a lot.

Before I could move, the outcome flashed through my head quickly and I let a smile spread across my face. Moving from where I stood, I walked around the fucktards reaching out to flick pussy-boy on the ear as I went by him.

He let out a growl which I returned with a smirk as I slid up onto the table in front of their chairs. They both glared at me which only made my smirk grow even wider before I opened my mouth and let them know what was coming.

"Since, the two of you have decided that you aren't going to say anything I'm going to talk first, that way the both of you will know how this is going to go. See, you are going to tell us what we want to know. It's just up to you on who goes first, but one thing is for sure, one of you will lose something."

"That's not going to happen," Alice said with confidence after her eyes again regained focus.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "Why? Because your vision just told you? What, mommy and daddy stops us?" I paused, pretending to give it some thought before I continued. "They can try, but it won't help."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because your vision is wrong," I replied simply.

"Its never wrong," she hissed.

I chuckled, "Oh, little girl let me clue you in. You see I have a gift, something I'm sure you know all about. What you don't know though is that it has evolved. It started out that I would just know things, but now I can see the outcome of events."

"So can I," she countered, snidely.

"Yes, but yours can change in a split second. Someone makes a decision and the ending can be completely different. Mine, however, isn't based on decisions. I see what the outcome is and that is what it will be, no matter what decision is made to get there or if someone changes their mind about something. What I see will happen," she scoffed, but I continued. "You'd like examples, well let's see...Little Bit, is your birthday September 13th, 1987?" I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "That was the day I first saw an outcome. In the vision, I saw Jasper with his true mate standing beside him, a gorgeous brown-haired vampire who looks exactly like Bella. Oh, and just so you know it took a lot for Charlotte to keep me from coming after you that day. We won't go into what, but it involved a lot of naked time."

"Peter..." Jasper growled, letting me know he was not in the mood for me to play around.

"Sorry," I muttered before turning my attention back to the short bitch who was glaring at me in her-oh so trying to be scary-way. It wasn't really working for her though so I just smiled and went back to what I was saying. "Another example is Little Bit's car, I saw her driving off the lot in it. Third example, is her phone. I saw me sending her a new one. Fourth example, is Jasper coming out of his rage and finally seeing what was right in front of him. You both thought it wouldn't happen until she was turned, but if you're going to try and keep your lies straight, you really should do research. All it takes for a vampire to find his mate in a human is to taste their blood. One drop is all that is needed and the vampire will feel the pull like it's always been there. Now, the human will still not feel it until they're turned, but they will know that something has changed." I paused before getting to my favorite part while simultaneously watching the idiots mull over what I just said.

With a smirk, I continued, "Of course, telling you all this leads me to the fifth example. That one pertains to where we are right now and what it's going to take to get you two started talking."

"And what is that?" Alice asked in a sneer.

I looked up at Charlotte and nodded my head toward Edward as I said, "An arm, my dear."

She grinned and reached over, tearing it off his body for the second time today. He howled in pain, but didn't start so I motioned to him again.

"The other one...sit down," I growled, whipping my head around to look at the parental units, who'd stood up. "The two of you have done enough or I should say not done enough. So sit down and listen to what your precious angels have been up to."

They both looked like they really wanted to disagree, but sat nonetheless. When their asses where back in their seats, I turned back to Charlotte. "Carry on, baby."

She started to reach for Edward's other arm, but he stopped her when he said, "No, wait. I'll tell."

I smirked and shook my head at the pussy he was.

"Shut up, Edward," Alice hissed, but he shot her a glare and keeping his eyes on her he started talking, causing Emmett and Rosalie to have to hold Alice in her seat.

"Alice's mate was the one that turned her. When James killed him she was left all alone in this world until she saw Jasper walking into that diner. She knew from the beginning that he wasn't her mate, but since she couldn't see his, she thought she could take advantage of it. When she saw them coming into our family it just added to her delusions. She started to think she deserved all of what she was given because of the life she had before; or lack there of since she couldn't remember.

"And then Isabella made the decision to move here and she saw her opportunity and the life she created being taken away, by a human nonetheless...she thought she could take care of things before Jasper ever found out she'd lied to him. She knew Isabella was going to be my singer and convinced me-"

"Convinced?" Alice scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Shut up," Edward hissed back this time.

"Oh no, if I'm going down you're going with me," Alice said before glaring over at Bella. "You were never Edward's mate and he knew it from the beginning. You know why? Because he killed his mate before you were even thought of. The family thinks he stayed gone so long, all those years ago, because he was rebelling, but the truth is it only started out that way. The second human he started to drink from was his mate and then he killed her in a moment of trying to love her. So he stayed gone until he grew lonely, even though he continued to brood about what he'd done. Then he saw the same vision I did of you coming here and he became the puppet I needed him to be." I couldn't believe how laid back the bitch sounded while she explained what she and pussy boy had done.

"You plan seems to have backfired though," I said, fighting with myself to keep from ripping her in two.

"Well, it would have worked if Bella had been more than just a living life-sized doll of his former mate. I mean, they look identical. It's sickening," she sneered. "But unfortunately, for him and me, her personality is very different."

Edward stopped Alice from continuing by throwing the focus back on her. "And the only thing I ever wanted to do was protect her. I had good reason too, since you only wanted her dead. So many times I had to change your plans with a decision I made."

"What plans?" Jasper asked, barely holding onto his control; the only thing that kept him from already going after them was Bella and the hand he had on her shoulder.

Edward glanced over at him and answered, "Me being her biology partner, the van, the night in Port Angeles, and James."

"You set up all of those?" Jasper growled.

Alice laughed before she said, "You give me too much credit. I can't make things like that happen."

"No, but she manipulated everything around her, hoping that one of those times would work out in her favor. When they didn't, she became more and more frustrated and worried that Bella would be turned before she could get rid of her. I did everything to keep her safe and all I get in return is to lose my mate again."

Jasper was done at those words and Emmett barely had time to pull Rose out of the way before he had Edward out of his chair and slammed against the wall by his throat.

Alice tried to dive at Bella while Jasper's attention was diverted elsewhere. Thankfully, Charlotte and Rose grabbed her from behind as I moved off the table and crouched down in front of her.

"I wouldn't suggest trying that again," I hissed.

Alice flicked me off as Rose and Char slammed her back into her chair, but kept her mouth shut as we turned our attention to Jasper and Edward.

"She is not nor will she ever be your mate," he growled as he squeezed Edward's throat tighter. "You don't get to pretend that what you have done is any better."

"How is it not better? I wanted to keep her alive." Edward choked out since Jasper didn't release the hold he had on his neck.

"You kept her alive for your own sick and twisted reasons. What was going to happen when you realized she wasn't going to come back to you?" Jasper asked, his voice this time a deadly calm.

"He was going to let me kill her," Alice said, nonchalantly.

A loud bang echoed around the room, bringing every head toward Bella. Her chair was lying backwards on the floor and she was making her way out of the room. No one moved until we heard her move through the front door. I glanced back over at Jasper and he motioned me over.

When I got to him, he threw Edward to me and followed after Bella. The room was in complete silence as we listened to what was going on outside.

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Jasper**_

I walked out onto the porch and found Bella pacing back and forth in the yard. All I was getting from her was anger. I knew that would have to be tamped down before I could find out how she felt about me being her mate, however I wasn't going to manipulate her to get to that point. She needed to feel this first and then we'd deal with the other later.

"Are you okay?" I asked when, after a few minutes, she still hadn't seen me standing on the steps.

She let out a hollow laugh as she continued to pace. "I'm so far from okay, Jasper."

"Yeah, I guess that was the wrong question," I said moving closer to her.

I waited for her to speak again and after another five minutes she asked, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid," I said and then took a step back when a full blast of anger hit me as she whipped around suddenly.

"Yes, I am. I trusted both of them. I loved both of them. And all they wanted was me dead or to be seen, but not heard. Sick fucks!"

"I've been around both of them for 60 years, and knew none of this. They lied and manipulated all of us, Bella. Out of anyone, I should have figured out something was wrong, but I didn't so if anyone is stupid it's me."

"You aren't stupid either," she said looking up at me. "I'm just so mad. I want to hit both of them, but I know I'll just end up hurting myself."

"I'll take care of that for you and anything else you want done to them," I said.

"You will?" she asked.

"Ask and you shall receive," I answered.

She thought about it for a minute, seemed to come to a decision, and then she asked, "What happened before I showed up?"

"She tried to bite me," I growled, feeling the anger from that moment come back.

"What?" Bella asked, her eyes growing wide.

"When I came back here after hunting, Alice was waiting on me in our room. She followed me into the bath...do you really want to hear this?"

"Not really, but keep going."

"She followed me into the bathroom. As I went to get undressed, she grabbed me and kissed me, moving down to my neck and then she tried to bite me," I said. "It took me back to when I was with Maria. It's what she would do to stake her claim when she thought I was straying. It pissed me off and I threw her through the window, ripping her limbs off as she went. Unfortunately, the family heard and split up. Rose was the first into the bathroom and I took off her arm before I could stop myself. Rage at Alice and what I'd done to Rose resulted in the house being destroyed."

When I finished telling her, Bella took a deep breath and walked around me. As she moved up the porch steps she said, "I know what I want you to do to them."

She didn't elaborate until we were both standing back in front of the others. They were all watching her and then she said only three words.

"Kill them both."

**-BOAS-**

**Yes, I know it's an evil cliffy, but how many of you really hoped Bella would say that. Let me know what you think. **

**Up next: The aftermath of those three little words and for those that are disappointed in Carlisle and Esme you really aren't going to like them next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**

**Thanks to Twilightobsessed09. She makes it prettier for you guys.**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I hit a major block with it, since it decided to go three different ways. I ended up scraping all three and went with a fourth. I've also made it to where you can't hate Carlisle and Esme anymore, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapters left including Epilogue-11**

**-****BOAS****-**

_**Bella**_

It's amazing how everything can change in mere seconds when you're in a room full of vampires.

Two seconds, the length of time it took me to say three words that I meant more than any others I'd ever said.

One second, the length of time I shocked 7 vampires immobile and silent, something I don't think anyone has ever done before.

Half a second, the length of time before Alice took advantage of that one second.

I shouldn't have been able to see her, she moved so fast. I don't know if it was because my eyes were the only ones on her or because somewhere, inside, I knew it would happen when she had the chance. I saw her come out of the chair and before I could scream a warning, I was staring at Jasper as Alice stood behind me, twisting my arm behind my back.

"Alice," Jasper growled as he took a step forward only to stop when her other hand came over my shoulder and clamped around my throat.

"No, no, no...you don't want me to snap her neck, do you?" Alice taunted, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Let her go, Alice. You don't want to hurt her," Carlisle said, calmly.

"Actually, I do," she said.

"Let her go." Jasper hissed. "Or so help me, I will burn you where you stand."

Alice started laughing, which scared me more than the position I was in. She shouldn't have been laughing; not with everyone ready to take her down at any time.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, you crazy bitch?" Peter growled moving around so he was standing beside Jasper.

"You idiots," she said with a little giggle. "You're so worried about me and haven't realized one of us even got away."

Every head, but Jasper's, turned to look where Edward had been.

"Fuck," Emmett hissed.

"Leave him, we'll find him later," Jasper said. "We need to deal with what is right in front of us."

"Oh, baby, you won't be dealing with me either. I'm going to walk right out the front door and get away," Alice said and I could still hear the smile in her voice.

"You're delusional," Charlotte said, shaking her head a little.

"No, I'm just smart. I'm going to kill Bella here and then I'm going to go," Alice said.

Peter laughed humorlessly. "Really? You know if you hurt her you won't make it out of here alive. Granted, even if you don't hurt her, which you won't, you still won't make it out of here alive."

"You don't think I won't kill her right here and right now?" Alice hissed.

"You want to, but you won't. You seem to forget I've seen her change. It's not today and it's not in this state. So, be a good little bitch and let her go," Peter said, grinning for the first time.

Alice sighed and then said words that sent my mind into a complete panic. "You're right. I won't be killing her today, but that doesn't mean someone she loves won't die if you don't let me go."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, his eyes on me.

"Did you think I didn't see any of this?" Alice asked with a little laugh. "I knew today was going to happen and I made sure I was prepared. As we speak, an old friend of Bella's, you remember Victoria, right? Well, she wants Bella dead more than even me and right now she is watching Charlie...or was it Angela Weber and her family. Or it could have been Renee and Phil. Which one was it?"

"Emmett...Rose...go," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice said, moving her hand away from my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her cell phone appear a second later. "You won't make it in time."

"Jasper, is she lying?" Carlisle asked.

He was silent for only a few seconds before a pained look crossed his face and he said, "I don't know. Her emotions are all over the place. I can't get a feel of just one."

"Please, don't hurt them," I tried only to have my arm wrenched back further. I cried out in pain and Jasper took another step toward me.

"STOP!" Alice growled. "I will make the call and they will be dead in seconds. So, back UP!" When Jasper did she continued, "Now, I'm bored with talking to all of you. I'm going to go and I would suggest you think about all those involved in this mess before you decide to come after me."

She started to pull me backwards then and it was all I could do to keep up. The others followed, but stopped when Alice did. I heard the front door open behind me and then felt her tiptoe up to my ear.

"Just a little something to remember me by and for you to know that I will be back," she whispered before a searing pain shot up my arm and through my whole body.

I screamed and crumbled toward the floor as she let me go. Jasper had me in his arms before I hit the ground-Carlisle right beside him-and held me close to his chest as he growled out orders. "Emmett, go to Charlie!"

"He's at the station," I said even as the pain made me dizzy.

"Rose, go to Angela's house," Jasper said.

"I'll go with her," Esme said, moving over to stand beside Rose.

Jasper let out a deep breath that I felt more than I heard and said, "Peter and Charlotte I need you to go to Florida."

"Jasper..." Peter said. "It might be too late."

"I know," he said and I closed my eyes at the thought. "But I need you to check. If any, and this is for all of you, vampire scent is around; find them, rip them apart, and then ask questions later. I don't care if it's Victoria or not.

"What's the address?" Peter asked.

"Bella, what's the address for your mom?" Jasper asked.

I whispered it out and then felt the cool breeze of everyone leaving.

"Jasper, we need to take her to my office so I can check her arm," Carlisle said.

Jasper lifted me up slowly, trying not to move me too much. A few whimpers still managed to make their way out of my mouth as he carried me down the hall to Carlisle's office. He set me down on the desk as Carlisle came through the door.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper said as he cupped my face in his hands and ran his thumbs under my eyes.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. "And I'll be okay. I just hope..." More tears came before I could finish the thought, but he didn't need for me too.

"I know," he said.

He stepped to the side as Carlisle came up beside him. His hand slipped into my good one and intertwined our fingers together.

Carlisle moved over in front of me and took my bad hand in his, causing me to let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he ran his cool fingers across my wrist.

Turning my head, I leaned it against Jasper's chest and closed my eyes. I felt his other hand come up to the back of my neck and then the pain lessened considerably. It was still there, but not enough to make me call out.

"Thank you," I said, knowing Jasper was doing it.

He nodded as I felt Carlisle's fingers move up my arm to my shoulder, prodding it gently. A sharp pain swept through me when he squeezed slightly.

"I was afraid of that," he said.

"What?" Jasper asked before I could.

"Well, the wrist is broken, but Alice also dislocated the shoulder. I'm going to have to run to the hospital for supplies. I can put your shoulder back into place before I go though, Bella. However, you're going to have to keep it still until I get back with a sling."

I nodded to let him know I'd heard him.

"Even with Jasper helping this is going to hurt," he said, taking my arm in his hands. "Jasper hold her still and take as much pain as you can, all right?"

Jasper answered by holding me tighter and pumping me full of euphoria. It didn't seem to help at all and I screamed out as Carlisle put my arm back where it needed to be. He whispered his apologies over and over again as he tucked my arm close against me.

He disappeared for only a moment and then his hand appeared in front of me, holding out two pills. Jasper let my hand go long enough for me to take them and then the glass of water Carlisle held out. As soon as I handed it back, Jasper had his hand in mine again.

"Those should take the edge off and I'll bring back something a little stronger. I'll be as quick as I can, Carlisle said before he was gone again.

Jasper and I sat there in silence and just a few minutes later _I __am __Iron __Man__, _broke the quiet. Jasper immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Emmett?"

When he visibly relaxed, so did I. However, I didn't relax fully since there were still two places Victoria could be.

Jasper hung up and then said, "Emmett said no vampire has been around your dad at all. He's going to stay and keep watch though, just to be sure."

Before I could respond Rose's ringtone sounded out and Jasper answered quickly. When he hung up, I found out that Angela and her family were safe as well, but that only meant one thing. My mom was in trouble and Peter and Charlotte would not make it in time to save her. I couldn't even call and warn her.

Tears welled up in my eyes just thinking about the kind of torture Victoria might inflict on her and Phil and I shook my head trying to get the images out.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"What does being mates mean?" I asked. It was the first thing I could think of and since I knew we'd eventually talk about it so why not right now. I'd do anything to subdue the worry, panic, and pain I felt.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" he asked, lifting my chin so he could look at me.

"Yes, I need to take my mind off what Victoria could be doing to my mom and Phil as well as the pain."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and letting my hand go. He slipped that arm underneath my knees and picked me up off the desk. "Let's go to the living room," he said as he carried me out of Carlisle's office.

Once I was settled on the sofa, he sat beside me and said, "I think the easiest way to explain everything is for you to ask questions first and then I will fill in afterwards if needed."

I nodded and thought about all the things I wanted to know. I finally settled on the first question and asked, "So, you know we're mates now?"

"Yes," he answered.

"What does it feel like? Am I supposed to feel differently?"

"For you, you won't feel what I do until you're like me. What I feel for you now is best described as a completeness. It's like a warmth that just flows through you and you know that you've finally found that missing piece that you didn't know was missing."

"Can you show me?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There isn't really an emotion; it's just there."

"So, you aren't automatically in love with me?"

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, a slight smile appearing. I smiled as well, but he continued, answering my question. "No, I'm not, but I know I will be soon. The best way to explain it is like when humans say it was love at first sight or that they've met the one they're going to be with after just a few dates. You know, deep down, that in that short period of time you couldn't possibly be feeling that strong amount of love, but you know because of the connection you feel, it will happen. You just have to get there. You do love me though."

"I do?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Of course, what's not to love?" he asked, causing me to laugh. When I stopped with a shake of my head, he said, "And I love you, but we're not in love yet and knowing what we know now, I'm really glad it's not a brother/sister type love."

"Do you think if things had continued like they were that we'd have eventually fallen in love?"

He thought about for a moment before he answered with, "I do. I think it would have been inevitable. Neither one of us were happy and with Alice and Edward doing everything to keep us apart, that in itself was pushing us closer together. It would have just been a matter of time. Our situation might be completely different than anything I've ever witnessed in the vampire world, but in the human world...we're not so different from normal human couples-meeting, becoming friends, and eventually moving into more. Our more will just be a lot different."

I nodded and lapsed into silence as I thought about what he said.

I was quiet so long that he nudged me with his shoulder and asked, "Is that all the questions?"

I shook my head and thought about how I wanted to ask my last question. Looking up at him I just went for it. "You said that you just know now that we're mates; that you can feel it, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then how was Alice able to lie to you all these years? Shouldn't you have been able to tell?"

"Hmmm..." he said, thinking about it for a second before he answered. "I guess it's because, like I said, I didn't realize anything was missing until now. But also, you know my past. When I walked into that diner, I didn't know what was up and what was down. My emotions were everywhere and it was all I could do not to slaughter everyone in my vicinity. And then she was there, telling me things that I wouldn't have even thought to dream about. I believed her and by the time I could have even thought to question what she'd told me, I was already..."

"In love with her," I finished for him.

"Yeah."

I didn't ask if he was still in love with her, since I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer. Plus, I could hear Carlisle pulling into the garage and I didn't want him to ask questions on things that seemed like they should stay between just me and Jasper.

Jasper gave me a small smile as Carlisle came into the living room, carrying what he needed for my arm.

He set it down on the sofa beside me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Now that the focus was back on my injury, I could feel the ache but it wasn't like it was earlier.

"I'm okay," I answered.

"Good," he said. "I might aggravate it while working, but I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Isabella," he said as he got to work setting my wrist right there.

At one point, I winced as a sharp pain shot up my arm and it seemed to bring Jasper back to everything that happened earlier.

"You know what hurting Bella and lying to us all means, Carlisle," he said, not making it into a question.

Carlisle sighed, but nodded. "Yes, and while I don't like it, I know it has to happen. They've both done things that are inexcusable to your mate. Just don't drag it out, please."

"I can agree on that with Edward. But Alice, is going to know what pain is before I'm finished with her," Jasper said as a growl worked its way through his chest.

I reached over and took his hand, feeling him relax immediately. Carlisle's eyes were on us and then he shook his head.

"What?" I snapped, wondering if he was going to have a problem with Jasper and I together.

"I just...I don't know how any of us didn't see they were lying all this time. It's obvious, looking at you two now, that you're mates. We should have seen it when you both became friends so easily, but we let those two blind us to everything. We put so much stock in their abilities and became dependent on them that when something should have been questioned, we didn't think about it."

"Like what?" I asked, my voice softer this time.

"I think the most important one was that you and Edward were mates. I'll use James as the biggest red flag. Edward should have been the one to kill him. James hurt you and that should have been all Edward needed, but it was Jasper who killed James. We believed Edward when he said it was because you were hurt, but looking at it now, Edward was more worried about you changing than anything else. Of course, now we know it was because their lies would have come out. I'm just so sorry we let things get this far out of hand, Isabella."

I nodded, but before I could say anything Carlisle continued. "Esme and I chose to be the parents of the coven, and as parents, we are supposed to make sure our children are taken care of, supported, and knew the difference between right and wrong. We failed, not with just Alice and Edward, but all of you. Isabella, this last week we let our love for one child overshadow the love of another. Edward was upset, but that doesn't excuse the behavior that Esme and I displayed toward you. We should have answered your phone calls and we should have called you ourselves to make sure you were okay. Not doing so was a failure on our part, and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope one day you can forgive us, but I will understand if you can't."

"You hurt me," I said as I watched him finish up on my arm.

"I am so sorry," Carlisle said, remorsefully.

"Don't do it again."

"Never," he said as he leaned up to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

When he pulled back, he helped me into a sling and gave me instructions to make sure I healed properly. He then cleaned up the mess spread around us and left Jasper and I alone in the living room once again.

We sat in silence until the pain started to come back. Jasper called for Carlisle who brought me two pain pills. They, unfortunately, made me sleepy and I was barely keeping my eyes open after just a few minutes.

At one point, I opened my eyes to find Jasper shaking me lightly. "Bella, let me take you home, so you're more comfortable."

I nodded and felt him lift me into his arms. The next thing I knew he was sitting me down on my bed.

"Are you staying?" I asked as I got comfortable, kicking off my shoes and sliding under the covers.

"Yes. I'll be right here when you wake up. Tomorrow, we'll figure out how to keep everyone safe."

"Okay," I said through a yawn. "Wake me if Peter calls?"

"I will," he whispered as my eyes once again closed.

It was still dark the next time I opened my eyes at Jasper's shaking me, but with a glance at my alarm clock, I saw it was just after 5 in the morning.

When my eyes found Jasper, I sat up quickly seeing his phone pressed to his ear. I knew it was Peter right away and when Jasper gave me a smile and nod, tears spilled over. He hung up just a second later and sat down beside me.

"Peter and Charlotte caught the last flight out of Seattle last night and made it to Jacksonville an hour ago. Your mom and step-dad are fine. No vampire has been anywhere near them."

"So, she lied about that too," I said.

"Looks like it, I'm just glad she did this time," he said.

"Yeah." I sighed before I asked, "What happens now?"

"Peter and Charlotte are going to stay in Florida until we can figure something else out. While Alice may have lied this time, we don't want to leave your mom vulnerable."

I nodded and stifled a yawn behind my good hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"I'm much better now, but I am still tired and my arm is hurting a little."

He disappeared out of my bedroom and returned within seconds with a bottle of water. After he opened and handed it to me he pulled an orange bottle from his pocket, shaking two pills into his hand.

"Carlisle gave me these before I brought you home. He said to take two every four hours when needed for the next couple of days, but then switch to Tylenol."

"Okay," I said after swallowing them down.

He smiled and helped me lay down again, covering me up when I was settled. "Why don't you get some more sleep? When you wake up, we'll go back over to the house and decide what to do about everything."

"All right."

I lay there and watched as he moved back over to my rocking chair. He sat down and smiled again before I closed my eyes, drifting off not long after. The stress of the day being over helping more than the pills did.

**-BOAS-**

**Yeah, I didn't kill them. I know how disappointing that is, but I think Bella has earned the right to kick some ass and she can't do that yet. For now there will be a little peace before the climatic finish. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Let me know.**

**Up next: A decision on how to keep everyone safe and Jasper's thoughts on Bella as his mate.**


	15. Sorry

Hey guys.

Sorry, for the fake out.

Working on the next chapter of Their Mistakes now and almost done so it should post soon. However, because of the recent shit that is happening around fanfic, I decided a note was needed. I have decided that I will start moving all my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop and Archiveourown.

I will continue to post on here until I'm made to leave, but the above is for just in case my stuff disappears all of a sudden. I'll still have my blog and facebook group. And I'll provide the link for archive when I get it set up. For TWCS just look for me, I have the same penname abbymickey24.

The only thing posted on TWCS right now is Keeping Things Interesting-a one-shot I did.

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to update. I know I've been fail, but I'm trying to get them out to you. I keep getting stuck or sick and I hope now that the weather has finally evened out the sick part will stay away for a while.

I love you all and hope that if I do disappear you will follow. MWAH


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**

**Thanks to Twilightobsessed09. She makes it prettier for you guys.**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**So sorry, I keep taking forever to update, but know I will never abandon a story. This and my others will always stay at on this site unless I'm forcibly removed. I know some of you were wondering about that and I can't remember if I answered some of them.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy...  
><strong>

**-BOAS-  
><strong>

_**Jasper**_

If someone had told me twenty four hours ago that I'd be where I was now, with a new mate and a strong desire to burn the world down until I found Alice and Edward, then I would have had Carlisle commit them for psychiatric evaluation.

Bella had been asleep for about an hour, and all I could do was sit here and watch her. After all that had occurred today, I wish I could lie down and just forget everything for a little while. I'd felt a rage and lust for death, that I hadn't felt since being with Maria, come from every person in the Cullen household. That combined with the thick cloud of fear, anger, betrayal, surprise, and relief left me feeling drained.

The only bright side was that finding out Bella and I were mates. While shocking, it wasn't anything either of us were disappointed in or upset about.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise though, if I'd taken the time to think about it before now.

It wasn't a secret that once Bella and I became friends, that we had a special connection. I'd never wanted to be near a human voluntarily, but with her, I couldn't seem to spend enough time. It was so easy to be her friend and I learned quickly that she only wanted me to be myself. Around Bella, I could laugh, smile, joke, and be the man I was before I was changed, without worrying if my opinions or thoughts were wrong. She didn't judged me for a past that I had no control over. It pleased me that she never flinched when I got too close or when she looked at me. And she'd never once made me feel like I was weak.

I had been with Alice for 60 years and the same could not be said for her. I guess that should have told me that something was different with Bella. At the very least, I should have had a small inkling that something was off. However, I'd loved and trusted Alice, so I never even thought to question the way things were.

Nonetheless, the truth had come out. Even with the Alice and Edward situation unresolved, I was looking forward to moving forward with Bella. I couldn't wait to find out the things I hadn't yet. I couldn't wait to take her out. I couldn't wait to change her because she was going to make a badass vampire. Plus, it didn't hurt that the pull I'd started to feel, when I tasted her blood, would grow stronger and she would be able to feel it too. Most importantly, I couldn't wait to fall in love with her because I knew that just like being her friend, it was going to be easy.

Bella made a grunting noise in her sleep, drawing my eyes and attention to her as she rolled to face my way; the cast on her arm a glaring reminder of the day's events and what we still had to deal with. I didn't like that we had no way of knowing what was going to happen and for that reason alone, I couldn't go off hunting the two idiots. Sure, Emmett and Rose would keep her safe without question, but knowing she was my mate made it impossible for me to leave her. I couldn't take her with me since she was still seventeen and had a year of school left; Charlie would have mine and her ass if she just decided to pack up and leave Forks.

Speaking of Charlie, he was home. He moved around downstairs for a few minutes before coming upstairs and I made it into the closet just before he pushed Bella's door open.

I knew when he saw her arm, since worry took over the exhausted feeling he had. He quickly moved to the side of her bed, the squeak alerting me when he sat down.

"Bells, honey, wake up," he whispered.

It took her a minute to fully come to, but then she said, "Hey, dad."

"Bells, what happened to your wrist?"

"Rose and I stopped by the Cullens last night and I fell going down the porch steps," she answered.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Carlisle was home and he just fixed it there."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just have to wear the cast for a few weeks."

He sighed. "Be careful next time, okay?"

"I will."

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "So, you and Edward still broken up or did that change last night?"

I smiled, thinking that they were definitely still broken up. Thankfully, having to explain why, wasn't something we had to deal with on top of the other shit since it had already happened. However, we would have to come up with a reason why he and Alice weren't living in town anymore.

Bella's next words shocked the hell out of me. "Still broken up and I don't have to see him anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's the reason we went over there last night. Jasper called and said there was something I needed to know. It turns out Edward and Alice were sneaking around behind our backs and have been cheating on Jasper and me for a while now. Esme caught them yesterday when they thought everyone was gone."

"Oh Bells..."

"I'm okay, Dad. I was mad more than anything, same as Jasper, but it's one of those things that we can move on from."

"Yeah." He sighed and then asked, "But what does that have to do with not seeming him anymore?"

"Carlisle was really mad to. He drove them to Seattle last night and put them on a plane to Alaska where he has family still. They're going to go to school there."

"I guess he was mad."

"He really was," she said, laughing lightly.

More silence followed before Charlie asked, "Bells, Edward didn't break your wrist, did he?"

"What?" Bella asked, shock radiating out of her. "No, of course not."

"Okay, just needed to make sure," Charlie said. "So, what are your plans today?"

"I don't know, maybe go over and see if Jasper or Rose wants to do something."

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "I'm going to lay down for a few hours. I don't have to work tonight, so I'll see you later."

"Okay."

I heard the bed squeak as Charlie stood. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

A few seconds passed before Charlie moved to the door. I waited until his own door closed behind him before I stepped out of the closet. Bella was sitting up, grinning at me and I shook my head.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning, darlin'," I said with a chuckle and sat down on the edge of her bed before I asked, "How did you come with all of that about Alice and Edward just after waking up?"

"I have no clue," she said, shaking her head. "It was just there. It's okay though, right?"

"Of course, you took care of something we would have had to figure out today anyway and this way we can focus on what's more important, keeping you and everyone else safe."

She smiled before pushing the covers off of her. "I'll go shower and then we can go over to your house, if that's okay?"

I nodded as she got up, but grabbed her hand to stop her from going further, since I needed to clear something up.

When she looked at me, I said, "Bella, I'm not Edward."

"I know that," she said, confusion clear in her voice and emotions.

"And since I'm not Edward, you don't have to ask if things you do are okay. You are not nor will you ever be inferior to me; you are my equal, alright?"

"Okay," she said with a smile and after looking in her eyes for a few minutes, to make sure she understood, I let her hand go and she went to grab some clothes. As she was shutting her dresser drawer I felt amusement come from her just before she asked, "What if I want to car surf or go hunting with you?"

I shook my head with a smile and leaned back on my elbows. "Well, I won't say no, but I will say there are things that I would prefer you not do until you are like me."

She laughed and without another word went out the door. She was back twenty minutes later and ready to go. I dropped out of her window as she walked downstairs, and met her at her car.

The drive over to my house took no time at all. When we arrived, everyone was waiting and we immediately moved to the dining room table to discuss what we needed to. Once we sat down, Carlisle asked how Bella was feeling and after receiving a reply that she was fine, I called Peter, putting him on speaker.

_"So, what's the plan, people?"_ he asked when he answered.

Peter's words were like the jumping off point and everyone, except me and Bella, started talking at once. I glanced over at Bella and just shook my head because there was no way anything was going to be decided this way.

She was feeling a lot of amusement and after a few minutes she mouthed for me to cover my ears. When I did, she put the tips of her pinkies in her mouth and blew, whistling so loud that it even hurt my ears.

Needless to say, everyone shut the hell up and clapped their hands over their ears. They all stared at Bella in shock as was I, because that was one thing about her I hadn't yet learned.

"Now," she said, smirking. "One at a time, please."

Everyone in the house nodded as Peter said okay from his end and we started throwing out ideas. Bella didn't say much unless there was something she didn't like or understand. However, we made sure she always felt part of the conversation, since it was about her.

After two hours, we had a plan. Emmett, Rose, Bella, and I would stay in Forks, so Bella could finish high school and because we had a leg up in knowing the area. If Alice and Edward came back here we'd be ready. Esme and Carlisle would take over watching over Renee in Florida. Carlisle was going to tell the hospital that for personal reasons he had to return to Alaska though. Once they made it to Florida, Peter and Charlotte would return to Forks, to help us keep Bella safe.

While I didn't like Bella going off to school on her own and even suggested Charlotte enrolling, we ended up not going that way. For one, she and Peter refused to change their diet and for another, the back-story we would have had to come up with would have raised too many questions. We decided that the five of us would just spread out around the school and watch her from there. At night, I'd stay in her room with her.

Once she graduated, we'd leave Forks and figure out her change and what to do about Alice and Edward if they hadn't come back by then. It wasn't the best plan, but the only one we could come up with since there were so many factors involved.

After everything was settled, everyone went off to do their own thing. Carlisle and Esme started getting things in order so they could leave in a few days, Emmett and Rose went off to do things no one wanted to know about or hear, and Bella and I went up to my study.

The rest of the morning and into late afternoon was spent with me sitting on the couch, Bella's head in my lap, and my fingers running through her hair; reading, talking, or just sitting in silence. It was nice and something I wouldn't have changed a minute of because I knew that while things were a little settled, we were still living in a 'calm before the storm' moment. I didn't know when things would get rough or what would come when it did. The only thing that mattered was that Bella was safe and there were plenty of us to keep it that way.

**-BOAS-**

**Well, how was it? I know it was mainly a filler, but some of the little things were dealt with. The calm will last for about 4 or 5 more chapters.  
><strong>

**Up next: Peter and Charlotte return and we find out something else about Bella's necklace and Jasper's watch. Plus, she starts school and a few idiots need to be set straight.**


	17. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own._**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE STILL READING. I APPRECIATE YOU WAITING WHILE RL WORKED ITSELF OUT AND WHILE I GOT MY HEAD BACK ON STRAIGHT.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-12**

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N FOR A POLL.**

**ENJOY...**

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

"Honey, we're back." Peter called as the front door flew open with a bang.

I jumped-startled-and looked up from the book I was reading. Glancing to Jasper sitting beside me, I just caught the roll of his eyes. I hadn't heard Peter and Charlotte coming, but I should have known they'd be here soon, since Esme and Carlisle had been gone a few days.

That had been a hard goodbye. I didn't know when I would see them again and I did love them, even if only days before I'd been upset with them. I could only hope they would stay safe and keep mom and Phil safe.

"Did you miss us?" Peter asked, drawing my attention to him and out of my thoughts.

Jasper pushed himself up off the couch and moved over to hug Charlotte. As he did he said, "Not you."

"Whatever, you love me and you know it." Peter said, grinning.

"Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be just fine." Jasper said, smiling now too.

They did the whole man hug thing guys do before Peter shoved Jasper out of the way. I stared at him from my spot on the couch as he grinned and flashed to stand in front of me.

I started to lift an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to do, only to find myself hanging upside down over his shoulder.

Laughing, I hit him in the back, not that it did any good, and said, "Put me down, you idiot."

"Oh don't be like that, little bit. I'm just officially introducing myself." Peter said as he laughed, causing my whole body to shake.

I looked to Jasper and Charlotte, finding both of them no help, since they too were laughing at us.

I rolled my eyes and went limp, figuring I'd just hang around until he wanted to let me down.

He must have thought something was wrong though and pulled me off his shoulder faster than I could blink.

"A little warning would be good," I said, swaying slightly when he set me on my feet.

"Sorry about that, little bit. I'll remember next time." He said before sticking out his hand. "I'm Peter Whitlock."

"I'm not shaking your hand," I said, glancing down at it briefly.

"Why not?" Peter asked as he flipped his hand over. I guess to see if anything was on it.

"Because I don't know where it's been." I answered, grinning.

"Oh, little bit," he said pulling me into a hug. "We're going to have so much fun together."

I laughed as he let me go and immediately found myself in Charlotte's arms. "It's good to see you, Bella. Especially, when things aren't so crazy." She said in my ear.

"You too, Charlotte," I said, hugging her back.

She pulled away then and looked down at my arm. "How's the hand?"

"Still broken." I answered, dropping down onto the couch again.

Jasper was beside me in an instant, his arm finding a place behind me on the top of the couch.

Peter and Charlotte moved over to sit across from us and as they did I could have sworn I heard Charlotte mutter that the bitch was going to die, but I couldn't be sure so I let it go.

Once they were seated, Peter asked, "Where are Rose and Emmett? Somewhere doing dirty things?"

"Probably," Jasper said, "But they are supposed to be keeping an eye on Charlie, so let's hope not."

Peter laughed as he leaned back against the cushions, but then grew serious when I asked, "My mom was okay, right?"

"Yes, Bella." Charlotte answered as Jasper lightly squeezed my shoulder. "She and your step-dad were just fine."

"Carlisle and Esme get settled?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Peter said. "Think they were a lot happier to have a house to stay in and not the woods. Guess we need to thank the housing market for sucking so much, since there were so many for sale in the neighborhood. They're right next door."

I breathed a sigh of relief at knowing for now everything was okay. I knew eventually it probably wouldn't be, but that was a bridge we'd cross later.

I had another pressing matter to think about at the moment, like school starting in just a few days. It was not going to be fun. Carlisle and Esme had only been gone two days and already the gossip mill was churning, especially since word had somehow gotten out that Edward and Alice weren't in town any more either. Add in my broken arm and it was like gas to the fire.

I could only imagine what people at school were going to be like and everything I thought of ended with me getting cornered for all the juicy details.

Jasper and I had worked out what I should say though which was nothing. Carlisle had told the people at the hospital he was helping a friend open a free clinic in Florida; it wasn't a complete lie, and that was all that anyone needed to know.

"That looks good on you," Peter said once again drawing my attention from my thoughts to him.

I gave him a confused look until he nodded toward me and I realized I was playing with my necklace.

"Oh, it was Jasper's mom's." I said, smiling down at it and then over at Jasper.

He winked and then looked down at my lap. I did too, since something landed in it.

When I found a roll of bills, I quickly glanced up at Peter. "What is this?"

"What you paid for it and his dad's watch."

"I don't understand." I said, picking up the money.

"You don't actually think you just happened to stumble across something that belonged to Jasper, did you?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I actually did." I said and then asked, "So you were the seller?"

"And the bidders."

"But why?" I asked.

"Been around a long time, little bit. Gotta get my kicks somehow."

"How did you end up with them?" Jasper asked as I slid the money into my pocket.

"After you left us, we were back in Texas and saw a notice in the paper that one of your cousin's was having an estate sale. They were just laying there on a table when we stopped by; I've got a couple other things stored for you as well."

"Like what?"

"A few pictures that I might have stolen since they weren't for sale; also your mom's cast iron skillet and one of your dad's rifles."

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Peter said, smiling.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

"You're welcome."

Jasper fell silent then and we let him be, knowing he was probably thinking about his human family.

Peter, Charlotte, and I talked quietly among ourselves until Jasper came back to us. When he did, it was to let me know it was time for me to head home. Glancing toward the windows, I found the sky darkening. I'd been so caught up with Peter and Charlotte that I hadn't realized it was getting late, and I needed to get home to make dinner for dad.

Jasper stood and held his hand out, helping me up off the couch. I grabbed my book and waved goodbye to Charlotte and Peter. They wished me a goodnight which I returned before we headed out to my truck.

The ride back to my house was filled with a comfortable silence. When Jasper pulled into the driveway, we climbed out and stood in front of my car.

"I'll be in the woods if you need me," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

He returned it before hugging me tightly and placing a kiss on the top of my head. My smile grew when I felt it because I knew it was his way of showing me what our relationship was at this moment; mates who were friends first and still working toward the falling in love part.

When we broke apart, I said, "If you get bored you can always call."

"I'll probably take you up on that, but not because I'm bored." He said.

"Kay,"

He smiled again and nodded. I made to turn to walk to the house only to stop and rise up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

When I moved back, I said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely." He said, his smile still firmly in place.

I did walk away then, turning back after I'd unlocked the front door. Jasper was still standing in front of my car and I knew he would stay there until I was inside. I waved and once he did the same, I went in, flipping the lock behind me.

I ran upstairs first, to change and use the bathroom before coming back down to start dinner. Dad came in just as I was taking the last baked potato out of the microwave, so while he changed I fixed our plate. After putting them down onto the table, I grabbed a glass of water for me and a beer for him.

As I sat down he came into the kitchen and sat across from me.

"Smells great, Bells," He said as he picked his fork up.

I smiled in thanks even though he couldn't see me. His head was already bent and a piece of meatloaf was headed toward his mouth.

I watched him for a moment before digging into my own dinner. I was on my third bite when he spoke.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was good," I said glancing up. "Just spent the day with Jasper reading."

"That's good. Where is he though? I figured he'd be here."

"Oh, he had some friends come into town. They'll be here awhile, but he hasn't seen them in a long time, so they wanted to catch up."

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"What for?" I asked, looking up in confusion.

"If you wanted to hang out with him and them, I could have gotten my own dinner."

"Oh no, dad, that's okay. Like I said they'll be here awhile."

"Alright then. So, are they nice?" He asked.

"They are. Peter is hilarious and his wife, Charlotte, is really sweet."

"Well, bring them around sometime, maybe for dinner."

I had to stifle a laugh, since I was pretty sure dad wouldn't really want me to do that if he knew the truth.

When I was sure I could say something with a straight face, I said, "I'll ask them."

He nodded as he finished the last of his food and pushed his plate back. "Excellent dinner, Bells. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dad."

He smiled, pushed himself up out of his chair, and took his plate to the sink. After he rinsed it off, he grabbed his beer and motioned toward the living room.

I waved him away and finished my own dinner, quickly cleaning up afterwards.

Once I was done, I refilled my glass with water and after wishing dad goodnight, went upstairs to my room.

I'd barely gotten laid down, when my phone vibrated with an incoming text. Picking it up off my nightstand, I saw it was from Peter.

Opening it up, I read **'What kind of bees produce milk?'**

I sent back_ 'I don't know'_ and received the answer seconds later.

**Boobies. :) Night, little bit.**

I laughed softly and shook my head, sending him a good night.

Before I could put the phone back down, it vibrated with an incoming call.

My lips spread into a smile, when I saw Jasper's name flash on the screen and I quickly hit answer.

"Bored already?" I asked when I put it to my ear.

_"Nah, just wondering what's got you so amused."_ He replied.

"Peter sent me a joke."

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ He asked.

"Because it's Peter." I answered.

_"Very true. He wouldn't be Peter, if he didn't have his quirks."_

I laughed and then said, "However, and I will lie if you ever tell him, he is kind of awesome. Especially, with what he told us about your parent's things earlier."

_"You are right. Let's just keep that between us though."_

"That's a good idea." I said and then changed the subject. "So, what are you doing?"

_"Just holding this tree up, I'm leaning against."_

"You know you can always come inside."

_"I could, but I'd feel weird just sitting there watching you sleep."_

"You've done it before."

_"I have, but that was a special circumstance. Doing it just to do it, is kind of creepy."_

I thought about what he said and realized he was right. "Yeah, never mind then."

He chuckled and we moved onto other topics, pausing briefly when dad passed my door to go to bed a few hours later, before he brought up school.

I groaned when he mentioned it and then smiled as his laugh came through the line.

_"It won't be that bad,"_ he said.

"That's what you think, since no one ever dared to bother you. However, they don't seem to have that same problem with me and with the others gone, it will be the topic of conversation. And, as they'll see it, I'm the one with the inside information, so they'll come to me."

_"I can always sic Peter and Charlotte on them if it gets too bad."_ He said, but I knew he was joking. He'd already informed them that they couldn't hunt in town or in Port Angeles.

"As tempting as that may be for some, I'll decline that offer." I said.

He chuckled at my words and asked,_ "Are you going to invite them to dinner, like your dad said?"_

"I'm going to say no on that one too. Although, it might be funny seeing Peter choke human food down," I answered, earning another laugh from him.

"We'll just have to let them meet another way," he said just as a yawn escaped me.

"Yeah," I said as I stood and pulled my covers back, crawling underneath.

As I settled back down he said,_ "I'll let you go now, so you can get to sleep."_

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying up a little...more," I said, trying and failing to stifle another yawn.

_"I'm sure. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."_

"Okay, I'll come out when I'm ready."

_"I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Bella."_

"Night, Jasper," I said before hanging up.

I placed my phone back on my nightstand and flipped my lamp off. As I got comfortable I couldn't help but smile, thankful that Jasper was the one I would be with forever.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? Was it worth it?**

**Next time: Bella's first day of school.**

**Okay, now the poll. I've decided to go ahead and get read for my next set of stories, even though I'm not even close to being done on a few of my others, but I want to be able to have a plan. I've decided that while 5 at once is too many, 3 would be okay. So, I will for certain be doing a Carlisle/Bella one and a Peter/Bella one, but out of my Jasper/Bella ones I can't decide. That is where you guys come in. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote, the summaries are there as well. Vote for the two you would like to see next and come next Monday I will then have a poll to vote between those two. The same poll is up in my group on Facebook and you can vote there as well. Voting will go until Sunday at noon eastern time.**


	18. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own._**

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO ANSWER THEM THIS TIME, BUT I READ EACH ONE AND I APPRECIATED THEM ALL.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**New poll up on my profile and in my FB group. It's down to two stories and will run until next Sunday. I'll let you guys know the winner next week.**

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-13 (No, you didn't read the last chapter total wrong, I did add two more chapters to the story)  
><strong>

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

**ENJOY...**

**-BOAS-**

_**Jasper**_

A long and loud groan followed by a crash sounded from Bella's house, causing me to chuckle. I didn't worry that anything was wrong, well if you didn't count that it was 6:30 am and she had her first day of school today. I knew she'd been dreading it, but I also knew she could handle it.

If I was being honest, I think people were going to be surprised by the difference in her this year compared to last year. She was so much stronger than she'd ever been given credit for and now that she was out from under Edward's, and even Alice's, thumb she could show it.

I had a feeling that those morons at school wouldn't know what hit them when they got a chance to see the new Bella. Even in the short amount of time since everything came out, she had changed. It had started after James, but sticking it to Edward had seemed like the icing on the cake and now she didn't take crap from anyone, Peter really being the only one to dish it out at the moment.

In the last few days, he'd made a habit of trying to embarrass her and while she still blushed she would always have a witty comeback waiting. I could have gotten him to back off, but I found way too much amusement in seeing what either one would come up with next. Plus, I just didn't want to ruin their fun.

They were two peas in a pod, something I was thankful for. He and Alice had never gotten along and any time they were in the same room, it usually led to an argument. I think Alice resented the fact she couldn't see Peter or Charlotte and Peter just didn't like her. Charlotte had tried, but Alice had never wanted anything to do with her. I was glad that she and Bella seemed to get along just as well as Bella and Peter; Charlotte needed a girl friend.

I came out of my thoughts as Bella finally climbed out of bed and grumbled her way to the bathroom. When the water came on, I tried not to think about her in the shower and failed a little. Truth be told, since I learned what she was to me I'd been thinking about that part of the relationship a lot. I would take my time though. We'd been friends before anything and I wanted to remain friends even when I loved her. I wanted to show her everything Edward hadn't and treat her the way she deserved, knowing in turn she would treat me the way I deserved.

The kiss on the cheek last night had been a nice surprise though and I took it as a sign that it was okay for me to the do the same. Sure, if people saw us out together they would talk, but I really couldn't care less. They would probably assume Bella and I were the reason Edward and Alice left, but we knew the truth and that was what mattered. I didn't care about anyone else but Bella and my family and we could deal with the talk.

"Stupid, freaking school. Why can't I home school with you as a teacher?" I heard and grinned.

Shaking my head, I pulled my phone from my pocket and tapped Bella's name on the screen.

It rang twice before she answered and I said, _"Because you need this human experience."_

"Why?" She asked as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. I could see her through the window as she grabbed breakfast, and I couldn't help but smile.

_"Because I have no intention of going back to school when you're like me. Don't figure you will either, so you just need to suck it up. Plus, you have a very human father that would probably like to see his only daughter get her diploma."_ I answered.

I caught her eye roll as she turned to the window. "Where are you?" She asked.

_"Just inside the treeline."_

"Well, come in." She said before hanging up on me.

I stared at my phone before shaking my and sliding it into my pocket, moving toward the house.

When I opened the back door, she picked up the conversation again by asking, "As my mate, aren't you supposed to agree with me, instead of talking me out of dropping out of school?"

"If I thought you were serious, yes, but I know you and you aren't. You just don't know what to expect. Things will be fine though." I said as I sat down at the table.

"And if they aren't?" She asked, starting to walk by me.

I caught her hand to stop her and when she looked down, said, "Then, myself and Rose will make a point to put the fear of God into those pesky humans.

My words had the desired effect, making her laugh. I let her hand go so she could sit down and before she started eating she gave me a smile.

I returned it and sat back, taking her in. She was dressed in jeans, a red plaid, sorta, shirt, and had the red boots I'd gotten her on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I could tell she'd put on a little makeup. She was beautiful.

When she looked up and caught me staring, I said, "You look nice."

"Thank you," She said with a smile before going back to her breakfast.

She was just about finished when I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Peter and Charlotte are here." I said.

Bella nodded and took her last bite of cereal before standing up and moving over to the sink. She rinsed her bowl and then ran back upstairs for her bag.

I moved over to wait by the front door and when she came back down we headed out to the car, climbing in the backseat.

"Good morning, little bit," Peter said as we shut our doors and then asked, "What do you see when the Pillsbury Dough Boy bends over?"

"Good morning and what?" Bella said.

"Doughnuts."

They both cracked up and with the amusement coming off of them sent me into laughter as well. Charlotte was shaking her head, but I could see the smile she was trying to fight.

When we all calmed down, Peter backed out of the driveway as Bella said, "Good morning, Charlotte."

"Morning, sugar." She said, turning sideways in her seat.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Peter asked, catching my eye in the rear view. "I thought they were going to be with us during the day."

"Well, they were but I realized that would leave Charlie unprotected, so they're watching over him."

He nodded and the rest of the quick car ride was spent in silence.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Bella groaned and said, "They're already staring."

I could have laughed at the tone she used, but figured that would get me in trouble. Instead I said, "They recognize Carlisle's car is all. Just ignore them."

"I'm thinking that will be easier said than done." She said as she picked her bag up off the floor.

"It will be fine."

She huffed a sigh and said, "I know, it's just too early to deal with them."

I did laugh then and motioned my chin toward the door. "Go on."

She opened her door and stepped out, but before she could close it behind her I leaned over. "We'll be here all day if you need us, and we'll pick you up right here after school."

She nodded before shutting the door and turning toward the building. I could hear the whispers already and hoped that they wouldn't drive her too crazy.

"Stop staring at her ass, pervert." Peter said, drawing a glare from me.

"I wasn't," I said.

"Sure you weren't." He said with a laugh.

I was about to respond when Charlotte reached over, smacked him in the arm, and said, "Knock it off."

He nodded at her, but grinned at me through the mirror. I just shook my head at him as he pulled away from the curb.

Once we were out of the parking lot and away from prying eyes, he pulled to a stop and I jumped out. I made my way back through the trees and took up residence on the cafeteria side of the school.

I didn't stand a chance of picking Bella's emotions out, so I resigned myself to listening for her voice when she chose to speak.

I was only there five minutes when Peter and Charlotte's voices came from the front and other side of the school, alerting me that they were in position.

The morning passed quickly with no peep from Bella. I didn't know if it was because she didn't say a word or because I just couldn't quite hear her voice from where I was. However, that changed when I caught sight of her as she walked toward the cafeteria, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney walking along beside her. Other than Bella, those two were probably the best ones in school. They were both nice and I knew they wouldn't hound her about anything.

The three of them disappeared inside and that was when things got interesting. The constant babble and excitement pouring out did nothing to hide the large amount of annoyance that hit me.

I was certain it was Bella, confirmation coming only seconds later when I heard, "There is nothing to tell, so drop it Jessica."

"But Bella," Jessica Stanley's whiny voice came next. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen up and leave suddenly and then we heard Edward and Alice were gone too. Then you get dropped off by Jasper and some new people no one has ever seen. Plus, your arm is broken. Something had to have happened."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Bella said, her annoyance rising even higher.

"How about the truth, since it's obvious you're lying." A voice that I recognized as coming from Lauren Mallory said.

"Fine, you want me to tell you the truth." Bella said, her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone.

I could only imagine all the little gossip mongers leaning closer, like she was going to reveal a huge secret. And I had to laugh with what came out of her mouth.

"It's none of your business, so keep your noses out of it."

I loud screech was quick to follow her words and seconds later she came storming out of the lunchroom.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I quickly hit her number and put my phone to my ear.

As soon as she answered I asked, _"You okay?"_

"Yes," she growled. "I tried to ignore them, but the constant questions finally got to me."

_"It was bound to, but you did good."_

"I guess." She said as she slid down one of the walls to sit on the ground. "I did want to hit Lauren though."

_"You still can."_ I said, earning a laugh.

"The day isn't over yet, so you never know." She said before changing the subject. "So, are you having fun standing in the woods?

_"It's not too bad."_

"Yeah, but if you do it all day every day, you might change your mind."

_"As long as you're safe, I'll stand here forever."_

She didn't say anything back for a while, but I could see her smiling.

When she did start talking again, it was to tell me about her classes and we talked about them until the bell rang.

After a quick goodbye, she hung up and went on to her 6th period.

I stayed where I was until 10 minutes before school got out and then made my way back to the road, climbing into the car when Peter pulled up seconds later.

When we stopped at the curb, I climbed out of the back seat and leaned against the side of the car to wait.

A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of the day and seconds later people started pouring out of the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone turning to stare, but I ignored them, keeping my eyes out for Bella.

When Lauren and Jessica came out, stopping just outside the doors, I stopped my leaning. I knew they were waiting for Bella and she soon made an appearance, not even bothering to give them a glance as she walked by. That didn't stop them though.

"So, did you cheat on Edward with Jasper?" Jessica asked as they followed behind her.

When she didn't answer, Lauren said, "No, she wouldn't be that stupid. I bet he just figured out what a waste being with her was."

I wanted to put a stop to what they were saying, but knew that if I did it would probably only make it worse for her. The only way they would back off is if she put a stop to it and by her emotions she was reaching the limit of their bullshit.

"That's it, isn't it, Bella?" Lauren asked, moving around to step in front of Bella and causing her to stop. "He figured out he didn't really want you, didn't he?"

Bella stared at her for a few seconds before looking around, her eyes finding half the school watching their interaction. When her eyes met mine, a slow smile spread across her face and I internally cheered with what she responded with.

"You know, Lauren, jealously really doesn't look good on you."

Lauren scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest before she asked, "And what do I have to be jealous about?"

"Well," Bella said. "For one thing, Edward was here how long before I moved here? Two years, right? And yet he never once gave you the time of day. It's kind of sad on your part to still be pining for a guy after so long when he clearly didn't want anything to do with you."

Lauren stepped closer, causing Bella to look up to maintain eye contact. In a low voice that I had no trouble hearing she said, "You think you're so great, but really you're just a bitch."

"Great or not, bitch or not, I'm still better than you, Lauren, and always will be. Not because I dated Edward or because I'm with Jasper now. It's simply because I'm not you, something I'm extremely thankful for. So, you can say what you want to me or about me, but this is the last time I will let you get to me. You mean nothing to me and never will, so kindly get the hell out of my way because my ride is waiting." She said before moving around Lauren and walking straight to me without a backwards glance.

As soon as she was within arms reach I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. Her eyes met mine as her own arms wrapped around my shoulders and I couldn't resist. Leaning my head down, I pressed my lips hard against hers.

It was a quick kiss, since I didn't want to give the idiots anymore of a show, but when I pulled back Bella whispered, "Wow."

I smiled as I reached up and pushed her hair off one shoulder. "Let's get out of here, Scarlett." I said.

She nodded and I reached behind me for the door handle. Opening the door, I let her climb in before doing the same and Peter pulled away as soon as we were settled.

Once we were on the road, Bella glanced over. "You called me Scarlett."

"I know," I said. "You had a Scarlett moment."

She grinned as she undid her seatbelt. I watched her, confused, until she slid into the middle of the seat and leaned her head against my shoulder. I lifted my arm, putting it around her and when she was comfortable again she said, "Thank you for letting me deal with Lauren."

"You are more than welcome, Bella." I said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

When I pulled back, my eyes met Peter's in the mirror and for once he didn't have anything to say; he only smiled before turning his eyes back to the road.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? How was it?**

**Up Next: Part 1 of Bella's Birthday.**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**_

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**STORY THAT WON THE MOST COMBINED VOTES FROM FACEBOOK AND FANFIC WAS _'WHERE YOU LEAST EXPECT IT'._ **

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-12**

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

"You know your birthday is on Saturday." Jasper said from his spot beside me.

"And?" I asked, not looking up from my homework.

"And what do you want to do?" He asked as one of his fingers wound a piece of my hair around it.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Do we even have to celebrate it?"

"Yes," He answered, tugging on my hair a little. "You only turn 18 once and if I have my way it'll be your last human one, so we really do have to do something."

His word brought my eyes to him, and I stared at him for a few seconds. When he lifted an eyebrow in question, I said, "You're serious."

"About what?"

"The first part of that last sentence. You'd change me without an argument?"

He finally dropped my hair, moving his hand to my cheek. Leaning forward he placed a brief kiss on my lips before pulling back.

With his eyes locked on mine, he whispered, "In one of your heartbeats."

A smile slid across my face before I leaned forward and kissed him again. His hand slipped from my cheek to the back of neck, pressing me closer as his mouth opened. It shocked me at first, but I quickly went with it in case he changed his mind.

The kiss on the first day of school, had been quick and sweet and made the whole day so much better. For the last two weeks, it had been the same every time he came in the house in the morning, when he dropped me off at school, when he picked me up, and when he left me for the night. However, this was the first time it had gone further and I was really enjoying the further part. We kissed until I was dizzy, with him pulling away first.

I blinked slowly as I stared at him, only snapping back into focus when he laughed. I fought the blush, but could feel it heat my cheeks as I looked down and said, "Double wow."

"You are fantastic for a man's ego," He said, tipping my chin up and kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled as well, letting him know that I really didn't mind his comment.

After a moment, he said, "Now, back to your birthday."

"Do we really have to talk about it?"

"Yes, but I'll make a deal with you." He said.

"What's the deal?"

"You answer my one question and I promise there won't be a party."

I thought about it for a second and then nodded quickly. "Deal." I said.

"Alright, can I get you a gift?" He asked.

"If you must," I said.

He nodded and turned to the T.V. as he slid his arm around my back.

I stared at him until he glanced back at me. "What?" He asked.

"That's it?"

"Yep," he answered with a grin.

"You already have a plan, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"And what are we going to be doing?"

He leaned closer and I really thought he was going to kiss me again, but he stopped an inch from my face. My eyes popped open from where they'd closed as he whispered, "Now, that I can't tell you."

I once again rolled my eyes and pushed him away, causing him to laugh. I shook my head and went back to my homework, hearing him chuckle every now and then.

By the time, dad came in an hour later I was done and we were watching a movie.

"Hey, you two." He said when he came into the living room.

"Hey dad," I said leaning my head back to look up at him.

"Sir," Jasper said with a nod.

"Jasper, what have I told you?" Dad asked as he dropped into his chair.

"To call you Charlie."

Dad gave him a look and a nod and once again I found myself rolling my eyes. They seemed to be done though so I asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's order pizza," Dad answered before he asked, "Jasper, do you want to stay?"

"Thank you for asking, Charlie, but I can't. I promised Rose and Emmett, I would eat with them. And actually, I probably should get going." Jasper said as he stood up.

"Oh, okay." Dad said.

Jasper helped me to my feet and I said, "I'm going to walk him out and then I'll order the pizza."

"Alright, Bells. Night Jasper and be careful."

"Night, Charlie." Jasper said before he moved around the couch. I followed behind him and out to his car.

Once we were standing beside the driver's side door, he said, "Peter and Charlotte are here, I need to go hunt, but I will be back soon."

"Okay," I said, smiling up at him.

He returned it before leaning down to kiss me like before, but all too soon it ended and he needed to go. He waited until I was back on the porch before getting in the car and driving off.

I went back inside, ordered mine and dad's dinner, and then watched the game he was watching to pass the time.

When dinner arrived, dad and I ate and then I went on up to my room. By the time Jasper got back, I was tired and only able to talk to him for a few minutes before I starting yawning.

After hanging up, I settled down in bed and went to sleep, wondering what he had planned for my birthday.

**-****BOAS****-**

The morning of my birthday found me being shaken awake by dad.

"Bells, it's time to get up." He said when I groaned and tried to roll away. "Come on, birthday girl, you've got a long day ahead of you."

I finally pried my eyes open and found him sitting on the edge of my bed with a gift bag in his lap. My eyes drifted over to my clock and I squinted...that couldn't be right. After starring long enough for the numbers to change I realized it was in fact six in the morning.

"Six, dad. Really?" I asked as I struggled to sit up.

"Sorry, Bells, but as I said when you were still half asleep, you have a long day ahead of you. We need to get started." He said before seeming to remember the bag in his lap. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled and took the bag from him, sitting it in my lap. "Thanks, dad." I said.

"It's from me, your mom, and Phil."

I smiled again and looked down, opening the bag. My eyes widened when I pulled the Nikon digital camera box out. I'd never had a camera before and couldn't wait to try it out. I looked over the box a little longer before leaning forward and giving him a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

He returned the hug as he said, "You're welcome, Bells." When we pulled back he grabbed the bag and pulled something else out of it, handing the package to me. "It didn't come with a way to plug it into a computer, so we got the cables for that too."

I grinned and started to open the camera box. He slipped it from my hands and when I glanced up, he said, "Let me do that and get something other than the rechargeable batteries in it. You need to shower and call your mom because we need to get going."

"What are we doing?" I asked as I handed over the box and threw the covers back.

"Can't tell you that."

His words made me stop and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have you been talking to Jasper?"

Dad only grinned as he stood from my bed and walked toward the door. I stared in shock at his back and when he went to walk out of my room I said, "Come on."

His deep laugh was the only thing he gave me as he continued out into the hallway and down the stairs.

I huffed, knowing just like with Jasper I wouldn't get anything else out of him. Instead of dwelling on what we might be doing, I went to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before getting my bra and panties and going to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I dressed and decided to put my hair up since I didn't know what I was doing. When I was finished, I grabbed my bag and phone out of my room and went downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen waiting, my camera sitting in front of him.

"You ready?" He asked, standing up.

"Yep," I said.

He nodded and picked up my camera, handing it to me. As I slipped it into my bag I followed him outside.

"Mind if we take your car?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Not at all," I said, digging into my bag for my keys. When I had them in hand I gave them to him, "You can drive though, since I don't know where we're going. Unless you want to tell me that is."

"Nice try, Bells." He said with a laugh as he went around to the driver's side.

I grinned and moved to the passenger side, climbing in when he unlocked the door.

Once we were settled, I glanced over and asked, "Do we have time to stop for breakfast at least?"

"Yep," was all he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

The drive was silent up until we came up on the diner and passed it by. "Ummm...dad, I thought you said we could stop?"

"I did, but not there. We can get breakfast at the diner anytime. Just relax and we'll be there soon."

"Fine," I said with a sigh, earning a chuckle from him.

While we drove to who knows where I pulled my camera from my bag, so I could see how to work it. I'd gotten a lot figured out by the time we made it to Port Angeles. Unfortunately, part of that was realizing that while I had mastered how to do most things with my broken arm, using my camera would not be one of them. However, I didn't think anyone would mind helping me out with it today.

"We're here," Dad said, drawing my attention to the fact that we weren't moving and were sitting in the parking lot of a cute little restaurant called Chestnut Cottage.

Glancing over at dad, I smiled and put my camera away before getting out. We walked inside and were seated right away even though it was pretty crowded already.

A waitress came by our table quickly as well and Dad ordered coffee, while I chose orange juice. As she went to fill our drinks we looked over the menu.

Everything sounded so good and I had a hard time choosing what to eat. By the time the waitress came back I had it narrowed down to two things. While dad ordered the biscuits and gravy, I did a quick eeny meeny miney moe. When she turned to me, I gave her my order of eggs benedict and handed her the menu.

After she walked away, I glanced around and asked, "So, how did you find this place?"

"The internet." He answered before taking a sip of his coffee. I lifted an eyebrow until he looked up and asked, "What?"

"Since when do you know how to work the internet?"

He chuckled and set his cup down. "Well, I didn't actually work it. After talking to Jasper about the plans for the day, I had Marcy look up places at work and I just chose one."

"Ahhh," I said with a laugh.

He grinned back and opened his mouth to say something, only for the ringing of my phone to cut him off.

"Sorry," I said as I reached for my bag. He waved me off as I pulled the phone out and checked the ID, seeing it was mom.

Hitting answer I put it to my ear and said, "Hey, mom."

She started singing way off key and I held the phone away so it wasn't so loud. Unfortunately, that meant everyone else could hear her as well. I felt my cheeks heat up and I ducked my head as dad started to laugh quietly.

When the last note finally faded, I brought the phone back and said, "Thanks, mom."

_"Oh, sweetheart how does it feel to be 18?"_ She asked.

"Like any other day."

_"You can't think like that. You only turn 18 once."_

"I know, but it's just a number."

_"You aren't any fun, but that's okay, I'll have fun for the both of us. Did you like your gift?"_

I shook my head at her abrupt change of subject and said, "Yes, thank you so much. And thank Phil too."

_"I will sweetheart. He said to tell you Happy Birthday from him before he left."_

"Tell him thanks for that too."

_"I will,_" she said.

Just then the waitress came back with our plates, so I said, "Hey, mom, Dad and I are at breakfast and they just brought us our food. Can I talk to you later?"

_"Of course, tell Charlie I said hey and Happy Birthday again, Bella. Email me tomorrow with how your day was."_

"Okay. Bye, mom. Love you."

_"Love you too, sweetheart."_ She said before I heard the click of her phone.

I hung up as well and as I went to slip it back into my bag dad said, "That woman could never carry a tune."

"Tell me about it," I said as I picked up my fork. "Try waking up to that early in the morning."

"I have,' he said, but it was with a smile so I didn't feel that bad about making his mind go to when they were married.

We didn't say anything for the rest of breakfast and after dad paid, we went back to the car.

Once he was on the road, I tried again to find out what we were doing. "So, where to now?"

He just glanced over at me briefly before turning his eyes back to the road without a word. However, it didn't take me long to figure out we were headed toward Seattle.

As we drove I wondered what we were going to do when we got there and then that sent my mind to when I would get to see Jasper. I figured he would have called by now, but my phone remained silent the entire two hours it took to get to Seattle.

It also didn't make a sound as dad navigated us through the city and finally into the parking lot of the zoo.

As he pulled into a spot I asked, "The zoo?"

"When you were little and would come visit this is the one place that you always wanted to come to. It didn't matter what else I'd planned, but the zoo had to be on the list. Do you remember?" He said as he turned the car off and looked at me.

I tried to remember, but the memories wouldn't come and I shook my head. "No," I said, wishing I did.

"That's okay, Bells." He said with a smile. "You have your camera and you're old enough to remember this time."

I leaned across the console and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, dad," I whispered as he hugged me back.

"You're welcome. Now..." he said as he let me go. "Let's go see some animals."

I laughed as I pushed my door open and stepped out, making sure to grab my camera. I followed behind dad as he walked across the lot and then bypassed the ticket booth. He reached into his back pocket, pulling two sheets of folded up paper as he stopped by a woman with a zoo shirt on. When he unfolded them, I saw he'd already bought our tickets and printed them out before we came.

"Marcy?" I asked as he handed the paper to the woman.

"Yeah," He answered, motioning for me to go ahead of him.

I laughed as I walked by him and pushed through the turnstile, stopping to wait for him. Once he made it through, I pulled my camera from my bag and held it out to him.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "I can't hold it enough with my hand."

"Of course, I don't mind." He said taking it from me. "Just point and I'll shoot."

"Thanks." I said, earning a smile from him.

"Ready?" He asked as I slipped my bag over my neck.

I slid my arm through his and nodded, "Yep."

We spent the rest of the morning walking around, looking at the animals, talking, and laughing. I had dad take tons of pictures and had more fun than I thought possible. Just have noon, we made our way to one of the zoo restaurants for lunch.

As we were throwing our trash away dad glanced at his watch and said, "Well, it's time to go, Bells."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm not the only one that wants to spend some time with you today." He said, giving me a smile.

"Oh," I said, but couldn't fight the grin that spread across my face as we left the zoo.

I fully expected Jasper to be waiting, and felt a brief moment of disappoint when it was just Emmett and Rose standing by my car. However, I didn't want them to think I wasn't happy to see them and kept the smile on my face.

Once we were in front of them, dad reached over and gave me a side hug as he said, "Happy Birthday again, Bells."

"Thanks, dad. For this morning too. I had fun."

He smiled and let me go before handing over my camera and moving toward the door of my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he pulled open the door.

"Am I staying here tonight?" I asked confused.

"No, but it will be late before you get back."

"Oh, okay. Well, then I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful going home."

"I will." He said, sliding into the car after giving the three of us a quick wave. I stood watching until he'd backed out, but my attention was then drawn to the other two as Emmett picked me up from behind and spun me around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Em, I'm going to puke," I said as everything whipped past my eyes.

He set me down quickly, and thankfully, Rose was there with a hand on my arm to keep me from falling over as I gained my balance.

Breathing in deep, I just managed to keep my lunch down and then turned my eyes to his sheepish ones.

"Sorry, Bella," he said.

"It's okay, Emmett. Let's not do that ever again though, alright?"

"Alright," he said with a smile before giving me a much nicer to my stomach hug.

When he let me go, Rose hugged me and said, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Thanks, Rose," I said as she stepped back.

Emmett clapped his hands, bringing our attention to him as he said, "Let's head out. We got things to do."

I grinned and moved to the side of his jeep, climbing up into the back with his help. Once all three of us were settled, Rose turned in her seat and passed me a medium sized gift bag.

"Presents first. This is from me and Emmett." She said.

I opened the bag and pulled out the two items inside, smiling when I saw the larger box was a new ipod touch and the smaller item was a new pair of earbuds; they weren't normal earbuds though, instead they were shaped like a squirrel and a nut.

"Where did you find these?" I asked. "They're so cute."

"A clothing website that also sales some household things. I'll show you sometime. They have tons of things you might like." Rose said.

"Cool. Thanks guys." I said.

"You're welcome," they both said before Rose said, "There is a bag just over your seat. It's from Carlisle and Esme."

I twisted in my seat and reached my hand over, finding the bag quickly. It was a little heavy and it took me a couple of seconds to maneuver it over. When I pulled out the box inside, my eyes widened, finding a new Macbook.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked. "They told us what they wanted to get you, but we picked it out."

"I love it. I need to call them." I said, reaching for my bag.

"Wait, you have one more thing." Rose said, stopping me. She passed me a small bag and said, "This is part of Jasper's gift to you."

I took the bag with a grin and opened it, pulling out a black crocheted looking hat, mittens, and a scarf. They were beautiful and I kind of wished it was cold enough for me to wear them. As I went to put them back into the bag a folded piece of paper caught my eye.

Pulling it out, I opened it and read...

_Happy Birthday, Beautiful._

_I know I haven't talked to you yet, but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you. My time to see you is drawing closer and I know, even as I write this, that I will be having a hard time staying away. Hence, why I haven't called. I know if I hear your voice I will be completely selfish and keep you from the others. They need and want their time with you though. So, have fun with Emmett and Rose and I'll see you soon._

_Jasper_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I folded the note and put it back in the bag with my gift. I felt better about why Jasper hadn't called and why I hadn't seen him and I couldn't wait until that changed. But I would do like he said and have fun until then.

Glancing up, I found both Rose and Emmett looking at me. "I'm ready when you are." I said.

Emmett nodded and started the jeep, backing out of the spot. As he drove us out of the zoo I found my phone and called Esme.

The call picked up on the second ring.

_"Happy Birthday, Isabella."_ Carlisle and Esme both said.

"Thank you, and thank you for my new laptop."

_"You're welcome, sweetheart._" Both of their voices coming through the phone again.

We talked for a few more minutes, mainly about my day so far and how my mom was, before I thanked them again and told them I'd talked to them soon.

Once I hung up, Emmett said, "We're here."

Glancing around, I found us pulling into a parking garage so where here was I still had no clue.

When he found a parking spot, we all piled out of the car, making sure the doors were locked and I followed them as we walked back to the sidewalk. From there it was a quick walk to our destination and when I saw what we were going to be doing, I found myself even more excited. Out of everything I'd done in Seattle, I'd never done the Duck Tour.

"Is this okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes," I said, grinning.

She smiled back at me and steered us toward where we needed to be. Like dad, they already had the tickets and the Duck van, truck, vehicle, or whatever it was called was waiting, so it didn't take us long to be boarded.

I went first, finding a seat about halfway and sliding in. Rose sat beside me, while Emmett took up the whole seat behind us. We only had to wait for about 15 minutes before it was time to go.

And it was everything I thought it would be.

Once again, I handed off my camera and Rose took picture after picture of every landmark we went by. On land we saw the Space needle, the waterfront, Pioneer Square, Pike Place Market, and a few other places. When we went on the water, we saw Gasworks Park, the houseboat from _Sleepless in Seattle_, and a beautiful view of the skyline. I had so much fun that I didn't even mind, halfway through the tour, when the driver told everyone it was my birthday and they all quacked noisemakers at me.

By the time, we made it back to the where we got off the tour my sides were hurting from laughing so much.

As we walked back to the jeep I said, "Thank you, guys. That was so much fun."

"It was," Rose said. "We'll all have to come do it again sometime."

I nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more than that.

We made it up to where we'd parked and I wasn't surprised to see Peter and Charlotte there. They smiled when they saw us and walked over before we could make it to them.

Peter rubbed his hands together when he was in front of me and said, "Our turn, now."

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a minute before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll be good."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I asked, eying him.

"Because it's me?" he answered, grinning.

"Yes," I said and earning a laugh.

Charlotte shook her head and rolled her eyes at him before turning to me, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Thank you, Charlotte." I said.

I then turned to Emmett and Rose, hugging them and whispering my thanks again.

Once I stepped back, Rose handed Charlotte my camera as Emmett moved to his jeep and unlocked it. He reached into the back and brought out my gift from Jasper.

Bringing it to me, he said, "We'll take the others with us, but you'll need this one later."

I gave him a look as I took it, but knew better than to ask, since I was sure they wouldn't tell me why.

Once in hand, he and Rose moved over to the jeep and climbed in. Peter wrapped his arm around my shoulders, turning me and leading me to where they had parked.

As he opened the door for me to climb in, he said, "Happy Birthday, Little bit."

I smiled up at him and nodded in thanks before getting in and settling behind his seat. Beside me was a small box, sitting on top of a larger box.

"The top one is from us," Charlotte said. "And the bottom is from Jasper."

I grinned and reached for the one they'd given me first. It wasn't wrapped and all I had to do was break the tape on one side. Lifting the lid, I found two tickets to The Nutcracker ballet in December and a slip of paper inside.

"Thank you," I whispered, opening the paper; it showed that the night of the ballet I also had a hotel room. I gave them my thanks again before reaching for Jasper gift.

It was only closed with tape too and it didn't take me long to open the box. I couldn't help but gasp at the black coat I found; it matched my other things perfectly. I couldn't wait to see where Jasper was taking me if I needed this as well.

Just like with the last gift there was also a note in the box. It only said _very soon_, but it was enough to make me want to call him right then.

However, I wanted to give Peter and Charlotte their time, so I was good and my phone stayed in my bag.

As I moved the boxes back to their spot in the seat I looked up and saw we were already on the road.

My eyes met Peter's in the mirror and when he grinned I knew what was coming.

Sure enough, he opened his mouth and asked, "What do you call it when a 90 year old man masturbates successfully?"

"What?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

"Miracle whip."

"Oh My God," I said with a groan. "I better not have that imagine come into my head."

Peter laughed and said, "It would probably be in your hand not head."

Charlotte started laughing then as I dropped my chin to my chest. I'd completely walked into that one.

I shook my head and didn't respond as I fought the laugh that wanted to escape. I failed though and joined them as we pulled into a parking lot.

Calming down, I looked around and saw we were at the Pacific Science Center, another place I hadn't been yet.

"We're here," Peter said as he pulled into a spot. He turned his head as if asking if I was happy about being here and I smiled wide to let him know that I was.

He returned it before taking something from Charlotte; and I realized it was contacts when he popped them in.

I don't know what expression he thought he saw on my face, but he said, "We hunted last night, so don't worry."

However, I wasn't thinking about them slaughtering the people inside and told him so. "I trust you two."

"You looked worried though," he said as we climbed out of the car.

"Worried that they hurt." I said.

"Oh," he said looking surprised.

When he didn't confirm they did or didn't, Charlotte did it for him. "They don't, but they are uncomfortable, since we can feel them the entire time. Our venom will disintegrate them in a few hours, so if we have to wear them a long time we have to keep spares with us.

"Interesting," I said as we began to walk toward the building.

Neither one made another comment about it, since we were around more people and it would have been easy to be overheard.

After handing over our tickets and getting inside, Charlotte said, "We don't have that long to look at everything, but I think we should feed you first. The cafe closes at 5 and Jasper said to make sure we fed you."

A quick check of the time showed it was just after 4 and while I wasn't super hungry, I could eat.

Nodding in agreement, I followed them to the cafe. Peter asked what I wanted and after looking at the menu, I decided on just a corn dog, some fries, and water. He motioned us toward a table as he went off to get my food.

When he came back, I ate as fast as I could without choking or making myself sick. I wanted to see everything and we only had a little over an hour before the place closed.

Once I was finished, we made our way back to the front and started to walk through the center. We didn't have time to do any of the IMAX shows or even the King Tut exhibit. Not that we could have the last one anyway, since Peter had tried to get tickets and they had been sold out.

It was okay though, since there was so much to see without those. We focused on getting through all the permanent exhibits and made it through the dinosaur, Tropical Butterfly, Insect Village, and live animal exhibits before I found Body Works and the Science Playground exhibits.

Charlotte took pictures as I played with the interactive stuff and tried to talk Peter into joining me. He wouldn't though, telling me to have my fun. When I asked a second time, he whispered that he didn't want to forget they were in public and make a mistake.

I understood his reasoning and let it go. While they watched from the side, I had a blast and when someone came over the intercom, letting us know it was closing time, I sighed.

Peter chuckled and said, "Don't be upset, little bit. We need to go anyway, since I'm positive there is a certain someone in the parking lot waiting to see you."

A smile spread across my face at his words and I immediately started for the door. I wanted to push people out of my way, since everyone else was also leaving, but I refrained and finally I made it though.

I saw him as soon as I was outside. He was leaning against the railing at the stairs and god did he look good. He had on a pair of jeans, one of the t-shirts Emmett had picked out, and his boots. A smile was on his face and in his hands was a bouquet of purple, white, yellow, and dark pink flowers.

I started to rush down the stairs, but I missed the last one, falling against him. His arms came around me as he laughed and buried his face into my neck.

My arms went around his neck and as I hugged him I said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He whispered.

We pulled back at the same time and he leaned his head down, kissing me. It didn't last long, since people were still passing us by, but it was enough to make me sigh in happiness.

When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I said, giving him another quick kiss.

He smiled and after making sure my feet were planted on the ground, he stepped back. One arm stayed around my waist and the one with the flowers came around.

"These are for you," he said, holding them out to me.

"They're beautiful," I said. "What kind are they?"

"Asters. They're September's birth flower, so I thought they'd be a good choice."

"They're perfect." I said as I smelled them.

My eyes locked with his then and we stared at each other until a throat clearing brought our attention to Peter.

"You two are enough to give even me a cavity."

Jasper flipped him off subtly, since a family was walking by, but laughed as well while Charlotte and I rolled our eyes.

Peter started to say something else, but Charlotte reached up and put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "Leave them alone." She said. "And go get what she needs out of the car, so they can go."

He narrowed his eyes at her, she in turn lifted her eyebrow, which caused him to huff, and finally for her to growl softly. It was hilarious to watch their interaction, made funnier when Peter hung his head and went off to do what she said without a word.

I shook my head at the two of them and earned a grin from Charlotte.

"I have him trained so well." She said as he came back carrying my first bag and the larger box.

Jasper took them from him and said, "Thanks."

Peter nodded as he moved over to me. He picked me up in a hug which I returned and then I gave one to Charlotte as well.

When she stepped back, she held up my camera and said, "You won't need this, so I'll take it to the house with us. Do you want me to do the same with your flowers?"

"That would be good." I said, handing them over.

She took them from my hand with a smile and then started to move toward the car with Peter. Jasper and I watched them until they were in the car and then he turned to me.

"You ready for what I have planned?" He asked.

"I've been ready all day," I answered.

He gave me that smile of his that I was quickly falling for and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me to Emmett's jeep. He opened the door for me and I climbed up as he put my presents in the back.

When he was done, he shut my door and as walked around to the driver's side I turned to look in the backseat. I noticed there were another box and two bags other than what I'd already opened and was kind of excited to find out what was in them.

Once he was beside me, he started the jeep up and pulled out of the spot, taking my hand as soon as we were on our way.

I couldn't tell you where we were going or what we would be doing yet, but it didn't matter. I was with Jasper and I knew, even if nothing else, that alone would make it fun.

**-BOAS-**

**I think this was much more of a fun day for Bella than a party. What do you guys think? What do you think Jasper has planned for his part (and for the many pervs I have-you know who you are-no it is not a lemon)**

**Pics to Bella's gifts are on in my group and on my blog.  
><strong>

**Up next: Jasper part of the date, of course.**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**_

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**The banner made by the lovely LunarEclispe1 is on my blog. Link for that on my profile.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**SO SO Sorry it took so long. **

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-BOAS-**

_**Bella**_

"You know I don't like surprises," I said, smiling over at Jasper after a few minutes of driving.

"I know." he said, grinning. "But don't look at it as a surprise."

I laughed and asked, "How am I supposed to look at it then?"

He seemed to think for a second before he answered, "Think of it as me doing something for my girlfriend on her birthday."

"Seeing as you won't tell me what that something is, it still qualifies as a surprise." I said.

"You have clues," he said. "I never said you couldn't guess."

"And if I get it right, will you tell me?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

I nodded and thought about the gifts I'd already gotten and what they could be used for. I dismissed a few things as being completely ridiculous, but when I did I came up empty. I, honestly, couldn't think of a single thing that I would need a jacket, mittens, and a hat for.

After about five minutes, Jasper seemed to take pity on me and laughed. He pulled my hand up, kissing the back of it before he said, "The biggest box in the back might help."

I grinned and reached back, maneuvering it out from under everything else and bringing it to my lap. It wasn't wrapped, but had a big red ribbon wrapped around it with a bow on top. I pulled the bow loose and moved it out of the way before lifting the top off, finding tissue paper inside.

As I lifted the first side I caught sight of what was inside, causing me to look at Jasper and hold my hand out to him.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan." I said.

"I know who you are," he said, laughing.

"I thought so, but now I have to wonder because you're taking me ice skating." I said as I pulled a skate from the box.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," he said matter-of-factly.

I could only stare at him wondering why in the world he thought I would enjoy it, especially when I was already sporting a broken arm.

He looked over at me and laughed before reaching over and plucking the skate from my hand. He set it back in the box and then put the whole thing back into the backseat.

Taking my hand, he once again lifted it to his mouth and kissed it before he said, "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, you do, do you?" I said.

"I do," he said with a nod of his head.

"And what is it that I'm thinking, oh wise one?" I asked, hiding the grin that wanted to come out.

"You're thinking that you can't possibly do this, since you seem to be lacking the important trait of grace. You're thinking you can't do it, especially with a broken hand. You're also wondering why I could have ever thought this was a good idea." He said.

"Okay, so maybe you do know what I was thinking." I said, shaking my head.

He winked, but didn't say anything as he pulled into the parking lot of the ice rink and found a spot. When he had and shut the jeep off, he turned to me and said, "But I think you might have forgotten to remember one very important factor."

"And what is that?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He leaned over the center console, bringing his face an inch from mine. "That in no way would I ever let you fall." He said before he pressed his lips to mine in a deep, searing kiss.

When he pulled back, all I could do was sigh in contentment.

He let out a deep laugh and pressed his forehead against mine. Looking down at me, he asked, "So are you ready to go in or do you want to go find something else to do? It's your choice."

I looked at him and then toward the building and then back to him before I said, "Let's go in."

"That's my girl," he whispered before kissing me again quickly.

We both climbed out of the jeep and I took a moment to pull on my new jacket that fit perfectly. As I buttoned it closed I finally realized that the parking lot was completely empty.

"Ummm...Jasper?" I said as I glanced around.

"Yeah."

"Is it even open? No one is here."

"We are," he said as he came around to my side, his arms full of the rest of my things and a pair of skates slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but..." I started only to trail off when I realized what he did. "Jasper...seriously?"

"What?" He asked, smiling. "It's not a party."

I huffed out a laugh because he was right. Shaking my head, I reached over and took my hat and one of mittens from him, slipping them on.

"Let's go," I said.

Jasper chuckled and followed behind me as we walked to the building and inside. There was a man standing behind a counter to the left and Jasper stepped out around me to walk toward him.

When we were standing across from him, the guy asked, "Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes," Jasper said with a nod of his head.

"I'm Michael, the manager. I have the ice all smoothed out for you and the other thing you asked for will be ready in about two hours."

"Thank you," Jasper said as I wondered what the other thing could be.

Michael nodded his head and then said, "Well, I'll let you go. If you need anything I'll be over in the office."

"Alright," Jasper said before turning and motioning me to follow him.

We walked down to about the middle of the rink where Jasper put everything down on a bench.

"You ready?" He asked as I sat down next to everything.

"As I'll ever be." I answered.

He smiled and kneeled in front of me, removing my shoes and quickly replacing them with my new skates.

"How do they feel?" He asked as he tied them.

"Good," I said, wiggling my toes a little.

He nodded and moved up to sit beside me, pulling his own skates on before standing back up. When he held out his hand, I took it with my good one and let him help me stand up.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked.

"Just walk normal until we get to the ice." He answered.

I nodded and let him lead me over to the opening of the ice rink. It wasn't that hard to walk, but I knew if he wasn't holding on to me, I wouldn't find it so easy. Once there was just a step down to the ice, Jasper placed my hands on the wall and let go.

He stepped down and then turned around, holding his hand to me and smiling.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before I took Jasper's hand and stepped down onto the ice. I wobbled for just a second, but never even felt like I was going to fall, thanks to Jasper's hold on me. He gave me one more smile before he started skating backwards and pulling me along with him.

He kept up the slow pace for one lap around and with each one after he picked up speed a little bit, until the cold wind as we went around blew softly against my face. By the sixth lap I was grinning and by the tenth I was laughing. I had to admit it was fun and as long as I did nothing but hold onto Jasper I was fine.

He skated backwards mostly, but then he moved to my side, placing his arm around my waist.

"Having fun?" He asked after I don't know how long.

"I am actually," I said with a smile in his direction. "Thank you."

"Good and you're welcome," he whispered before leaning over and kissing the side of my head.

We skated for a little while longer and then he took me back to where we'd stepped on the ice.

As we came to a stop he asked, "Are you ready for your last presents?"

"Yes, but I have a question first." I answered.

"Okay."

"Can you do one of those spins figure skaters do?" I asked, grinning. "And the jumps too?"

"I can." He said with a nod.

"Will you show me?"

He didn't answer as he helped me over to the bench we sat on before, but as soon as I was seated he was back on the ice and skating. He went around twice and all I could do was stare at the way his body moved as he propelled himself forward. It was at that moment that I realized just how hot he was.

Of course, he had the classic beauty trait that all vampires had, but Jasper was more rugged somehow, even on ice skates. I couldn't really explain it, but right then I wished I could somehow, someday see him on a horse.

"Are you watching?" Jasper called, bringing my focus back to what he was doing.

"Yes," I said, noticing he was closer to the center of the ice.

After making sure I was paying attention, he went around another lap and when he was right in front of me, jumped in the air. His body did two full twists before he landed smoothly and went right back to skating. He did it once more before doing one with three twists. He then moved to the middle of the ice and started spinning to the point it made me dizzy. Seeing first hand how fast they spun, I couldn't figure out how humans didn't get sick.

"Does he train anywhere?" Michael said behind me, making me jump.

"Um...what?" I asked, turning my head.

"Does he train?" Michael asked again.

"For?"

"He's a skater, right?"

"Oh," I said finally catching on. "No, he's not."

"Well, he should be. I was watching and he's fantastic."

"He is," I said as I looked back at Jasper, seeing him just coming out of the spin.

Jasper glanced over my way and immediately started for the opening in the wall. Once he'd made it to me and had sat down, Michael handed him a cup I hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

"Welcome," Michael said before walking away without another word.

I watched him for a second and then looked back at Jasper. He held the cup out to me and once I took it, I could smell the chocolate.

"Hot chocolate, Jasper?"

"Yeah," He said with a smile and held out a small square box. "I thought you could use it and it will go with this."

He took my cup back as he handed me the box and I sat it my lap. It wasn't taped, so I was able to open it quickly. Inside, I found a chocolate cupcake with chocolate chips and small white candy hearts sprinkled on top.

I grinned and pulled it out as I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring a candle or anything."

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "This is perfect."

I ate my cupcake and drank my hot chocolate as Jasper sat beside me chuckling at the noises I made. It was so good though and I wasn't about to apologize.

Once I finished, Jasper helped me remove my skates and put my shoes back on.

When he too had changed out of his skates, he asked, "Ready for your last present?"

"Jasper," I said. "You already gave me so much."

"All the other was just to make your day special. This is your actual gift from me." He said as he picked up the gift bag sitting beside him.

"Okay," I said, not wanting to argue and make him feel bad.

I took the bag from him and pulled the tape, keeping it closed, loose. Once I did, I reached in and let my fingers close around what was inside.

Before I pulled it out I knew it was a bracelet, but I didn't expect what I found when I actually saw it. It had two thin silver circles that created the part that slipped over my hand, but the focal point is what caught and held my attention. It was a family crest, but I knew it wasn't the Cullen crest.

As I stared down at it Jasper took it from me and slipped it onto my wrist. As he did he said, "Carlisle always planned to give you the Cullen crest today. It would have been his way of letting you know that you were without a doubt part of our family. While I love our family, you're my mate and my family and I wanted you to have something special that says that. So, I had this made for you with my family's crest. It's the only one there is and the only one there ever will be."

I was crying before he was even done and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug when he finished talking. His arms came around me and he held me tightly against him as I whispered thank you over and over again.

When I pulled back, he gave me a kiss and used his thumbs to wipe my face free of tears.

"I take it this was a good gift?" He asked after kissing me a second time.

"Best gift of the day," I said, looking at my bracelet with a smile.

He smiled back when I glanced up and then said, "I hate to rush, but it's time to go."

"It's okay," I said and then d helped him pick everything up before starting back toward where Michael was. He came out of the office as we approached and after a few quick words between him and Jasper, we were walking out to the jeep.

Jasper helped me climb inside and as I settled into my seat the long day hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes were closing before he'd even pulled out of the parking lot and I was asleep before we made it to the ferry.

I woke up as Jasper pulled me from the jeep and started carrying me toward my house.

"I can walk," I said even as I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him.

"I know," he said back.

I let it go because I was still so tired and already my eyes were closing again. When we made it through the front door, I heard dad chuckling but it sounded like he was far away.

"How long did she last?" Dad asked in a whisper.

"She barely made it out of the parking lot," Jasper answered back as I felt him start to climb the stairs to my room.

Dad laughed again, but didn't say anything else and Jasper continued on up to my room. He set me down on my bed and as I looked up at him with blurry eyes he gave me another kiss.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday.." He said when he pulled back.

"Goodnight, Jasper. Thank you for such a great day."

"Anytime," he said and after a smile and a promise to see me in the morning he left my room.

I quickly pulled my jacket off and changed into pajamas before crawling into bed. As my eyes closed the only thought I had was that this had been the best birthday I'd ever had.

**-BOAS-**

**Well? Did you all enjoy Bella's birthday as much as she did?**

**The pics for Jasper's gifts are in my Facebook story group. **

**Up Next: Halloween MWAHAHAHA**


	21. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: In the time I finished my last story and started this one I didn't have a freaky Friday moment with S. Meyer. In other words, I still don't own.**_

**A special huge thank you to JaspersBella-Who gave the idea for this little story and continues to send ideas for it. I fluff you.**

**Thanks to IdreamofEddy who was the first to give us Peter and his knowing shit gift.**

**I've decided to get rid of my blog, but I still have my facebook group. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. Writer's Block was definitely not my friend and buried me completely. **

**A special thanks to Kim Ginsberg for cracking the flogger and getting me moving. **

**Also a special thanks to my beta emmzz75 for making this pretty. **

_**ENJOY...**_

**-BOAS-**

_**Lauren **_

_**A week after Bella's Birthday...**_

"Ugh...what does he see in that bitch?" I asked as I glared out the windshield at Bella and Jasper.

"Probably the same thing Edward saw," Jessica said, smacking her gum and making me want to punch her.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Seriously!" I replied, but then just held up my hand. "Never mind."

I didn't have it in me to deal with her idiocy today. I was annoyed and tired and just over Bella and her need to rub her relationships in everyone's faces. She'd done it with Edward and now she was doing it with Jasper. Then when I add in the way she spoke to me a few weeks ago, acting like she was better than everyone else, I was just done. She needed to be brought down a notch and if Mike got what I wanted him to, she would be.

I watched as the nerds, Angela and Ben, joined them and after a few minutes of talking Bella leaned up to kiss Jasper. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the disgustingness. He used to be hot, but now not so much.

I turned away again and let my eyes trail over the parking lot, finally seeing Mike as he pulled to a stop in his space.

"Thank God," I said as I turned my car off and opened the door.

"What?" Jessica asked as she looked up.

"Mike's here," I answered as I climbed out of the car.

I heard her squeal as I shut the door and couldn't suppress my eye-roll. She wouldn't squeal like that if she knew where he was a few nights ago.

I bit back a smile and leaned against the trunk as I waited for Mike. I watched as he sauntered over to me, Tyler tagging along about midway. Tyler was a sweet guy, but Mike was stupid and would do what I told him to do. It's the only reason I let him have ten minutes of my time a couple nights a week.

"Hey baby," Jessica squealed and jumped at Mike as they stopped in front of us.

Rolling my eyes, I let them have there little sickly sweet lovey-dovey bullshit for a few seconds before I brought them back down to reality.

"Hey, did you get it?" I asked, ignoring the kiss on my cheek from Tyler as he leaned beside me.

"I did," Mike said with a smile, as he pulled his backpack around so he could dig inside.

From it he pulled out four small bottles and handed myself, Tyler, and Jessica one.

"This is it?" I asked because they were so little.

"Trust me, that is all we'll need. One would even be enough," Mike answered.

"So, when are we doing it?" Tyler asked.

"After gym," I said.

"Cool," Mike said with a grin.

I grinned back before I turned and started for the building. I tried to hide my smile as I walked by Bella, but I just couldn't. However, it slipped off my face quickly as a chill went down my spine. Glancing back over my shoulder, I found Jasper's eyes on me as he whispered something to Bella. As I went to turn back around she turned and looked at me as well, nodding her head.

I didn't like them talking about me and after today, maybe she'd think twice next time.

The bell rang at that moment, and the four of us rushed off to homeroom. The day seemed to drag on and on, before it was finally time to head to gym. Like the idiot she was, Jessica tried to question me about things, but I cut that shit off. If Bella or Angela overheard anything, we'd be screwed.

I was anxious all through the period and didn't care that I got a detention for not changing out. It was going to be worth it.

When Coach Clapp told everyone to go change, I pulled Jessica aside and whispered, "Hurry up and change and then leave the locker room. Wait a few seconds and then go back in and tell Angela that Ben needs her. Let her leave and then follow her out and meet me, Mike, and Tyler just outside the main door."

She nodded and rushed off as I walked outside and leaned against the building. Mike and Tyler joined me a few minutes later and then we waited for Jessica. It wasn't long before Angela came flying out of the door, not even looking our way as she headed toward the main building. Jessica appeared seconds later and I huddled them around me.

"As soon as she opens the door we throw it on her and take off. When you get near a trash can, get rid of your bottle and then meet me at the car," I said.

They nodded in understanding before we went back to waiting. A few others came out before I saw Bella through the small window. Thankfully, she was alone and not paying attention as she rummaged through her bag. She made it to the door and pushed it open and just like I had planned we all threw the contents of our bottles at her. The smell was instantaneous and I gagged at the stench, but I didn't let it deter me. Jerking Jessica's arm, I motioned for Mike and Tyler to go the other way before pulling her along. Just before I turned the corner of the building I glanced back and couldn't stop the laugh that burst out when I saw Bella gagging and trying to wipe the skunk smell off herself.

The first trashcan I came to, Jessica and I threw our bottles away and headed toward the parking lot. As soon as all four of us met at my car we separated and left school grounds, before anyone could point their fingers at us.

Jessica babbled the entire way to her house, but it didn't bother me as much as it usually did, since I was still flying high from what we'd done. As I dropped her off, reminded her to keep her mouth shut, and then went on to my house.

Mom wasn't home yet, so after grabbing a quick snack I went up to my room. Lying across my bed, I tried to imagine what Bella was doing right at that moment. My hope was that she was stinking up her nice new car and causing Jasper to run far away from the smell.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew my mom was yelling for me and after a quick glance at my alarm clock, I saw it was closing in on six. Pushing myself up, I climbed out of bed and went downstairs, finding mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I said as I leaned against the counter beside her.

"Hey," she said. "I got a call from your school about an hour ago."

I tried to keep my face neutral, but I could feel the blood drain from my face as my stomach dropped. _I knew that bitch would tell. _

Keeping my voice as steady as I could and ready to deny everything, I asked, "Really? What about?"

Mom glanced up at me then and gave me a look before she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost and you're as pale as one. You aren't coming down with anything are you?"

"I'm fine," I said. "What was the call about?"

"Oh," she said. "Apparently, some little idiots thought it would be funny to make the school smell like Pepe Le Pew."

"Seriously?" I asked, as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, and while I was in line at the Thriftway I overheard Deputy Marks telling the cashier that Chief Swan is fit to be tied. It seems Bella was the one to take the brunt of the prank when they threw the smell on her. Deputy Marks said she arrived at the station in tears and wouldn't come inside. Chief Swan had to go out there to even talk to her, but she couldn't tell him who did it."

"What do you think will happen to the ones that did it, you know if he ever finds out?" I asked.

"Well, according to Deputy Marks, if the culprits are caught they can be charged with not only vandalism, but also assault. Both are felonies and if they're over 18 that is something that will follow them around for the rest of their lives, you know once they got out of jail. They'd be lucky to even be accepted to a community college."

"Wow," I said.

"Yep, it's the price you pay for being stupid. This was a completely uncalled for attack because not only does Bella have to deal with this, but so does everyone else."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because you might not get a spring break this year."

"Why? Are they trying to punish everyone hoping that the people who did it come forward?"

"No, the smell is throughout the whole school thanks to the ventilation system, so while they try and get rid of the smell the school is closed for a week. You'll have to make up those days somehow. It's either Spring Break or you go a week longer in the summer. There is going to be a vote later in the year."

"That's stupid."

"Well, then kids should think before they act. It's all fun and games until they ruin things for everyone else. Let this be a lesson to you, Lauren. And just a reminder that if I ever find out you did something like this, you won't like the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Good, now you didn't happen to see anything did you? I know you have gym with Bella."

"I do, but she was still in the locker room talking to Angela when I left."

"Okay, but if you hear anything you let me know, alright?"

"I will," I replied, but I was ready to be done with this conversation.

Thankfully, mom seemed to be on the same wavelength since she just nodded and asked, "Did you get your homework done?"

"I didn't have any," I answered, receiving yet another nod.

"Alright, well your dad will be home in a few minutes and I need to start dinner. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Kay," I said before turning and heading upstairs.

Once I was in my room, I found my phone and saw Jessica had texted me 10 times in the last twenty minutes. I sent a text back, letting her know to keep her mouth shut, then I called Mike.

He was nervous that we'd be caught, but I told him no one saw us and they couldn't prove we did anything as long as no one talked, since he hadn't gotten the stuff from his parent's store. He finally seemed to calm down enough and we set up a meeting for the next night to have a little fun.

After hanging up with him, I sent a text to Tyler before setting my phone down. I knew I should probably feel bad about what we'd done, especially after talking to mom, but I just couldn't seem to find that particular emotion. Bella deserved exactly what she got and seeing her reaction was worth it. Plus, I had a whole unexpected week off from school and adding that into the equation meant my give a fuck button was officially broken.

**-BOAS-**

_**A Week Later...**_

I can say without a shadow of doubt that I just had the best week ever.

First, we were still in the clear on anything implicating us. Second, Mike must have watched some porn or something because our meeting left me completely satisfied. And third, it looked like Bella wouldn't be coming back to school today like the rest of us. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and I had been sitting here waiting to see her, but it was just a few minutes before the bell was due to ring, and she still hadn't arrived.

Angela and Ben were here, but no Bella.

"Hey guys."

I looked over to find Austin Marks, Ben's best friend and one of the most annoying guys I'd ever met, standing at the end of the picnic table we were occupying.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to see Angela and Ben heading our way. I watched as they walked over, and smiled sweetly at Angela as she glared at me. She looked like she wanted to punch me, but being the goody two shoes she was she wouldn't dare. I tried to listen to what they were saying to Austin, but Jessica's obnoxious voice kept distracting me.

However, I did manage to hear Austin say, "that sucks," just before they walked off.

I waited until they were far enough away, then I turned to Austin and asked, "What sucks?"

"Bella and Jasper," he answered.

"What sucks about them other than _his_ taste in girlfriends?" I asked.

"He broke up with her two days ago."

"Why?" Mike asked. "Could he not stand the smell?"

"Actually, Angela said they found something online that took the smell away that night. He broke up with her because he went back to Alice."

"Seriously?" I asked, as a giddy smile spread across my face.

"That's what Angela said."

I couldn't help but laugh at the news. It was the perfect end to an already perfect week.

"Did he leave town?" Jessica asked. "Or is Alice coming back?"

"I guess he left, but I'm not really sure," Austin said with a shrug.

"I actually hope he doesn't." I said, earning a glance from everyone. "I really hope Alice comes back and they rub it in Bella's face."

"That would be horrible," Jessica said, so I gave her a look that had her backpedaling. "But she deserves it."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Austin and asked, "What else did Angela say?"

"That was it," he said.

"Well, talk to her at lunch and find out more and let me know."

"I'll try."

"Good," I said just as the bell rang.

The five of us went off to homeroom and I spent the day wondering what actually happened between Bella and Jasper. I saw Austin talking to Angela and Ben at lunch, but I didn't get a chance to speak to him about it, as we didn't have any classes together in the afternoon. Before I left school, I told Tyler to call him, and then to call me and let me know what he said.

Tyler promised he would and once I got home I waited and waited. Finally around five my phone rang.

Checking the caller ID, I saw it was Tyler and answered, "Finally."

_"Sorry,"_ he said.

"Whatever, tell me what Austin said."

He sighed, but I let it go so we could get to the juicy stuff.

_"He said they broke up a few days ago. He told me that Alice called and apologized for doing what she did and told him that she missed him. She talked about their past and said she wanted him back. Jasper broke up with Bella and then left town. Emmett, Rosalie, and the two others left as well."_

"Damn, while that would be a dick move toward anyone else, Bella did bring it on herself so I don't care. When is she coming back to school?"

_"Austin didn't know, but Angela thinks a couple of days. He said Charlie was worried about her."_

"Why? What is she doing?"

_"Angela told Austin she isn't sleeping or eating much and that she's been waking up screaming."_

"Pathetic," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You watch, she'll play the whoa is me card so everyone will feel sorry for her."

_"Probably,"_ Tyler said.

"LAUREN," Mom yelled from downstairs. "IT'S TIME TO EAT."

"I got to go," I said to Tyler.

_"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah," I hung up and headed downstairs.

All through dinner and the rest of the night, I wondered what Bella would be like when she came back to school.

**-BOAS-**

_**Three and a half weeks later and the night before Halloween…**_

Bella Swan had taken a direct and complete plunge off the crazy cliff. From the time she came back to school until the moment Charlie pulled her out two weeks later, she'd done a complete 180 in how she acted.

Charlie drove her each day and picked her up in the afternoon. She didn't speak to anyone, not even to Angela and Ben, or the teachers. She sat in the back of the classroom and then out on the picnic tables at lunch, even if it was raining. She dressed in all black, kept her head down, and kept her hair covering her face. She made no acknowledgment that she heard anything said to her and believe me I tried to get a rise out of her.

All that could have been chalked up to her just trying to get sympathy from others, but it wasn't what made me realize she was on a fast track to a padded cell and a straight jacket. No, that happened about a week and a half ago.

Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and I thought she needed another prank. I was tired of the pitying stares everyone gave her and I just wanted something to make me laugh. With what we did, I expected her to freak out, but I was in no way prepared for her actual reaction and was glad Charlie decided to keep her out of school from then on because the bitch was crazy with a capital C.

It wasn't even that bad of a prank, we just thought that since Jasper seemed to have taken her heart we'd give her a new one.

Thanks to it being close to Halloween we were able to find a fake heart at the Dollar Tree in Port Angeles. Then we put a bloody coating on it and stuck it in her locker, before waiting down the hall to see what she would do. It looked real if you didn't pay too much attention to it, and my hope was she'd touch it first and the blood would do the trick.

She touched it all right and then proceeded to hold it in her hand for a few seconds before looking up at us and licking it. Jessica freaked and walked away, missing Bella wipe a hand across the back of her mouth smearing the blood across her cheek. She also missed Bella putting the heart in her bag and smiling this smile that had me taking a step back.

For the rest of the day every time I saw her she still had the blood on her face and this weird deranged grin, as she kept saying 'payback will come' over and over again. I was glad when Charlie finally came to pick her up early.

We hadn't seen her since, but according to Angela via Austin, Charlie was trying to find her a therapist, one she desperately needed.

"So, what do you guys think?" Austin asked, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to Tyler's basement where we were all hanging out.

"About what?" I asked, having not paid attention to anything for the last few minutes.

"Austin was saying how he's always wanted to see what the Cullen house looked like and suggested that since no one was living there now we should go check it out tomorrow night." Mike answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it would be interesting," Austin replied.

"I think it would be cool," Tyler said.

"Me too," Mike agreed.

"Me three," Jessica said.

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she'd agree, since Mike wanted to do it.

"Come on," Tyler said. "It could be fun and we can see if they've left anything behind."

I let them stew for a few minutes before rolling my eyes again. "Fine, but they better have left something good behind."

Tyler and Mike grinned, as Austin said, "Cool, we'll meet here at nine and drive over."

"I'll borrow dad's car so we can all ride together," Tyler said, to which Austin smiled.

They continued to talk, as I once again tuned them out. Tomorrow night was going to be so boring.

**-BOAS-**

_**Halloween night…**_

"It's so creepy looking," Jessica said as she gazed out of the car window towards the Cullen house as it came into view.

I watched her head turn from side to side, her eyes darting from the trees to the house and I smiled.

"Turn off your headlights," I said to Tyler.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it will make it creepier," I answer, earning a glance from Jessica.

She was going to have to get over it or just be scared, because if I had to be here I was going to have fun.

Tyler did what I asked as we coasted into the Cullen's front yard. The house loomed in front of us, huge and dark, and although I'd never admit it out loud, even I thought it was intimidating. It did look like something out of a horror movie and I wouldn't want to live here if you paid me.

I could see where the interest lay in exploring it though and was the first to push my door open, climbing out. The others followed quickly and Jessica immediately latched onto Mike's arm.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you," he whispered, causing me to snort a laugh.

They both ignored me as Tyler asked, "What now?"

"Now," Austin answered, "We see if we can find a way in."

The five of us moved as a group up the front steps and tried the door, but of course it was locked. The garage doors were also closed, but we got lucky when we made it to the back door. It opened with a turn of the knob and we all piled into the kitchen; it was large and opened out into the living room.

As I looked around at the appliances on the counter and the furniture I couldn't help but whisper, "Did they not take anything?"

"Apparently not," Tyler whispered back as we moved further into the house and saw books and DVDs on the shelves.

"Are we sure they left?" Jessica whispered.

"Angela said they did," Austin whispered back, just as a loud thump came from upstairs.

"And Angela seems to have lied," I hissed.

"That was probably a cat or something," Austin said.

"Or someone," I replied back.

"If someone was here they'd have seen our lights and would have come down. Let's go up and see," he said, as he approached the stairs and started up them.

"No," I said, but he wasn't listening and continued up until I couldn't see him anymore.

Mike grinned before he and Jessica followed after him. I glanced at Tyler who just shrugged and followed them.

Pissed off, I walked over to the stairs and headed up them. As I made it to the second floor I glanced left and right and found the other four standing halfway down the hall, looking down.

Walking up behind them, I said, "What is it?"

They all turned to me with wide eyes and fear clearly written on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

They parted and I could see what had scared them. A few feet away, Emmett Cullen and the blonde woman that had come to town recently were lying in a pool of blood and both had their throats cut.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. "Are they…." I couldn't even finish the sentence, but they all knew what I was going to ask.

"Obviously," Austin said with a trembling voice. "All that blood, there is no way they could still be alive."

"We have to get out of here and tell someone," Jessica said and I couldn't agree more.

The others nodded in agreement as well and we all turned to leave only to be stopped by another sound coming from the room at the end of the hall.

At first, I couldn't make out anything other than whimpering, but then words and voices we all recognized came through loud and clear.

"No, no, please, we were friends," Angela cried. "Someone help me."

"Stop, Bella, I'm so sorry," Jasper said next.

Austin was moving before we could stop him and the rest of us stupidly followed. When we got to the door, the carnage that met our eyes had Jessica turning around and throwing up as I gagged and the guys whispered a quiet, "fuck".

There was blood everywhere and Bella was standing in the middle of it. At her feet lay, Angela, Ben, and the blonde guy I didn't know, all had their throats cut like Emmett and the other girl. Rosalie was lying on what looked like a desk, her body strapped to it so she couldn't move. She was sobbing and begging, but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear the words she was saying. And then there was Jasper, sitting with his back against the wall. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were on Bella as he pleaded for her to listen.

I could tell though that she was too far gone as she started to move around Rosalie, trailing a bloody knife along her body. Then she did something that scared me even more than she already was; she started to sing.

"Ring around the Rosie,

"Pocket full of Toesies,

"Slash her, Slash her,

"You can die now."

And as she sang the last line she stopped right by Rosalie's head, looked up at us, and without batting an eye slid the knife across Rosalie's neck. Blood flooded from the wound immediately and we all took an involuntary step back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to catch Bella's eye.

She stood to her full height and started to move around Rosalie's limp form, as Jasper looked over at us.

"Run," he said, drawing Bella's eyes to him.

"But they can't go," she said, glancing back at us and cocking her head to the side. "They hurt me too, with their words and their pranks. I have to pay them back somehow."

"Bella, baby, not like this," Jasper pleaded.

She reached out and gripped his hair, pulling his head back. "You don't get to call me that anymore." She said as she reached up with her other hand like she was going to slit his throat as well.

She hesitated though and Austin took that moment to rush forward.

"AUSTIN, DON'T-" Mike started, but it died off as Bella stood quickly and met Austin straight on.

He made some weird gurgling noise before dropping to his knees.

"Run," he said, clutching his stomach.

I watched as blood leaked from between his fingers and then felt a tugging on my arm.

"Come on, Lauren," Tyler said, pulling on me again.

"Don't go," Bella said, starting for us. "We haven't had fun yet."

"You're crazy," I whispered, backing up.

"I'm what everyone made me," she said, stepping closer.

"Lauren, come on," Tyler said, dragging me down the hall.

Bella followed slowly, her eyes locked on mine, with a freaky ass grin on her face.

Just as we made it to the stairs, the front door slammed open and I'd never been happier to see Chief Swan. He rushed up to where we were standing and came to a stop in front of us, causing Bella to stop.

"Bells," he said, holding his hands out. "Sweetheart, put down the knife."

"I can't, daddy," she said, turning the knife over and looking down at it. "Not until I show it to Lauren."

"Come on, Bella. I know you don't want to hurt them," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't?" She questioned. "They've hurt me. They say things that aren't true, they throw things at me, and they stick things in my locker. They need to understand that they can't do that."

"I know sweetheart, but this isn't the way. You can't hurt people like this. Come on Bella, give me the knife and we'll get you some help." Chief Swan said, stepping even closer.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"I DON'T NEED THAT KIND OF HELP!" she screamed.

"Isabella, sweetheart," Chief Swan tried again.

"NO, I NEED TO MAKE THEM ALL PAY AND THEN I'LL BE FINE. THEY HAVE TO PAY!" she said, before rushing at us.

Chief Swan grabbed her and she struggled against him as he tried to grab the knife.

"You four run," he said as they fought.

He didn't have to tell any of us twice and we took off down the stairs. Racing out the front door, we quickly jumped in Tyler's car and he was turning around before we had the doors shut.

As we started to head down the driveway a police car came around the bend and pulled to a stop. Deputy Marks jumped out and came to Tyler's door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You have to help Chief Swan, Bella's gone crazy and they were fighting over a knife. She killed Austin." Mike said.

"What?" Deputy Marks asked as he looked toward the house. "You four stay here."

He took off running across the yard and disappeared inside. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Mike asked, "What should we do?"

"We need to leave," I said.

"He told us to stay here," Jessica said, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, but what if Bella kills him too and then comes after us?" I asked. "She's lost it completely and I don't want to be around if she gets the upper hand. They know where we live and will come to us if they need anything."

"But-" Jessica started, but Mike cut her off.

"Lauren's right, Jessica. If Bella comes out of that door, we don't want to be here."

Jessica nodded as Tyler reached up to put the car in gear, however a loud whistle from the porch had all of us looking up.

We found Deputy Marks, perfectly intact and coming down the steps toward us.

"You four come with me," he said as he stopped by the passenger side door.

"What?" I asked.

"You four get out of the car and follow me," he said.

We looked at each other and then back at him but I had no plan of moving.

That was until he said, "Now," in a voice that left no room for argument.

Tyler turned the car off and hit the door lock, allowing us to open the doors and climb out.

"This way," Deputy Marks said motioning us to follow him.

We stayed in a tight group, huddling close together, as we walked behind him back across the yard and up the front porch steps. At the front door we stopped, but with a quick look behind him, we continued on.

As soon as we stepped through the door a light flared and there across the living room stood Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Austin, Angela, Ben, Chief Swan, and the other two; all very much alive.

"What the hell?" Mike said, glancing around and saying what I'm sure we were all thinking.

Chief Swan stepped forward and pointed toward the couches just in front of us as he said, "You four, sit down."

"Chief Swan, what is going on?" Tyler asked.

"Did I ask you to speak, son?" Chief Swan asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "I did not, so sit down."

We all moved slowly and sank down onto the couches as he walked to stand over us. My eyes trailed to Bella briefly, but it was enough to catch Jasper's arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders and a smug smile on her face.

"Now," Chief Swan said, drawing my eyes back to him. "What you four witnessed here tonight was a prank. One designed to make you see that the things you four find funny aren't that funny. It wasn't real, but it was intended to show you that some of the things you do can have serious and life-altering consequences.

"You all attacked my daughter and even though it didn't cause any lasting harm, it was still malicious and stupid. And instead of letting that be the end, you continue to make comments and do things that you shouldn't do.

"I know that at this age you think you are untouchable, and that the things you do won't have a lasting effect, but I'm here to tell you that things can happen that you don't expect. Things that you four are in no way prepared to handle or have on your conscious.

"My hope is that you have all learned a lesson tonight. But unfortunately, I have a feeling that what I just said will go in one ear and out the other, so I think you all need to understand that you can't get away with being bullies and hurting people.

"So, here is the deal. I could arrest you for assault and vandalism, but I'm not going to. I've already spoken to all of your parents, who are waiting at the station for us, and I've also spoken to the school. All have agreed about the punishment you will receive.

"For me, you will commit to doing five hours of community service every Saturday, until the first of the year, to making Forks a cleaner place to live."

"That's not fair," Jessica cried.

Chief Swan laughed before he said, "Not fair? How was it fair that Bella had to walk home from school because she couldn't get into her car without ruining it? How is it fair that once she made it home we had to stay somewhere else because the smell was too much to handle? How is it fair that she and the rest of the school have to miss their Spring Break or go an extra week in summer, when they didn't do anything wrong? It isn't fair, so don't sit there and proclaim that what I give you isn't fair because if you don't like it, I can always charge you with a crime. Also, if you think I'm not fair you really won't like what the school has decided."

"And that would be?" Tyler asked.

"All of you are suspended for a week. You also will not be allowed to participate in any school functions, including homecoming, prom, field trips, and graduation."

"That is crap," I said. "This is our senior year, you can't do that to us."

"I didn't do this to you. You four did this all on your own, and like I said, if you don't like it you can go to jail. It is your choice." Chief Swan said. "So, what will it be? Jail or taking your punishment without complaint?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Tyler's hand clamped across it. "Shut up," he said, earning a glare from me.

He ignored it and turned to Chief Swan as he said, "We'll take our punishment."

"Good choice. Now, let's get you all to the station, I'm sure your parents are waiting to dole out their own punishments." Chief Swan said, standing up.

He motioned for us to do the same and I would have sat there longer if Tyler hadn't pulled me up. I jerked my arm away and hissed, "We are over."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance to say it because the blonde guy chose that moment to speak up. "Don't worry about it Tyler, you don't want Mike's sloppy seconds anyway."

"Shut up," I said just as Jessica said, "What does that mean?"

I glared at the guy, wondering how he knew. I didn't have a chance to try and talk my way out of it because he answered. "Oh, that means that your boyfriend and your best friend have been sneaking around behind your back."

Jessica looked from me to Mike and whispered, "Is that true?"

"No," I said immediately only for Mike to say, "I'm sorry," at the same time. Idiot.

I glanced quickly at Tyler and he gave me the most disgusted look I'd ever seen. I was about to try and once again deny it, when I felt a sharp sting across my cheek.

"You bitch," Jessica said, her hand raised and ready to hit me again.

I stepped forward to hit her back, but Chief Swan stepped in between us and said, "That's enough you two. Let's go."

Taking hold of our upper arms, he led us out of the house with Deputy Marks, leading Mike and Tyler. Chief Swan placed us in the back of his car and as he shut the door, it finally hit me just how screwed I was.

"I'm so screwed," I muttered to myself, knowing mom and dad were going to ground me until I went to college and only that if I was lucky.

"You would know about being screwed, you whore," Jessica said before attacking me.

I screamed for her to stop, but she kept trying to hit me and yelling at me.

"Seriously?" Chief Swan said as he started to get in up front. He stood back up and jerked my door open.

"Problem, Charlie?" Deputy Marks called as he pulled me from the car.

"Switch her with Tyler," he said, leading me over to the other car. "That way I don't have to listen to them screaming like banshees on the way to the station."

I glared at both of them as Tyler climbed out of the back and brushed by me. I jerked my arm away from Chief Swan's hold and plopped down in the seat, feeling pissed off. How dare he call me a banshee. I was so telling my dad.

Chief Swan slammed the door and said something I couldn't hear to Deputy Marks before walking back to his car. Deputy Marks got in front and started his car, waiting until Chief Swan had started down the driveway before pulling away from the house.

Just before we turned the first curve in the driveway, I glanced back and saw Bella and the others standing on the porch laughing. When she saw me looking, she lifted the bloody knife and waved it, to let me know that she'd officially paid me back.

**-BOAS-**

**? POV**

"You aren't going to have a problem taking care of this, are you?" I asked as I glared at the tiny annoying woman.

"Of course not, they mean nothing to me."

"Good, I don't want to have to worry about watching my back."

"You just do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do."

"You do that and I won't have to kill you either. Is the other one also in place?" I asked.

"Yes, but the chance to get to her might not be available."

"Well, we'll just take what we can get if that's the case and deal with the other later. You just be ready to go when I say."

"I will."

**-BOAS-**

**So yeah, I think Lauren won't be a problem anymore, but as you can see they will have other things to worry about.**

**Up next: The first storm arrives-gather your supplies. **


End file.
